Mi Razón
by Joha
Summary: Un traficante de drogas y una hippie no parecen tener mucho en común. Pero… ¿y si lo tienen?.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de SM. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Summary: **Un traficante de drogas y una hippie no parecen tener mucho en común. Pero… ¿y si lo tienen?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El zumbido de una mosca o algo estaba pegado en mi oído, yo quería seguir durmiendo pero el muy maldito no me dejaba. Aunque moví mi mano tratando de espantarlo no pude hacer nada, el desgraciado quería joderme la mañana.

Rezongué y me removí tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño pero ahora mi cabeza la que tenía otros planes ya que una insistente punzada se instaló en el centro de mi frente imposibilitando que mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

- Mmm…

Miré a mi lado y me encontré con una cabeza llena de cabellos rubios.

- No quiero…

Giré hacia el otro lado y me topé ahora con una cabellera castaña. Sentado en el centro de la cama me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar algo de la noche pasada pero eso era casi imposible. Estaba desnudo y ellas también parecían estarlo así que por lo menos de una cosa tenía idea, que anoche había tenido un poco de sexo en grupo.

No les vi el rostro a ninguna, tampoco es que me interesara. Estaba listo para escurrirme afuera de la cama cuando una de ellas me tomó del brazo.

- No te vayas aún.

- Rosalie – casi gemí, odiaba acostarme con ella, siempre era tan sosa. Bueno, por lo menos ahora no recordaba si me había pedido ser dulce o alguna otra mierda -, tengo que irme.

- Pero por lo menos déjame darte los buenos días.

Aunque a ella la tenía en la mira no vi venir a la otra chica que supo tomarme desprevenido, me hizo caer en la cama.

- Déjanos – aclaró la castaña. Ángela.

¡Mierda!

Esto me pasaba por borrarme hasta tal punto. Ahora me había follado a dos de las perras más grandes, siempre terminaba teniendo problemas con ellas, de hecho, pese a no recordar nada podía apostar una buena suma de dinero que las dos malditas se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerme caer.

- Tengo que irme.

La sonrisa de Rosalie me dejó en claro que esa no era una opción – Ya verás cómo sí tienes tiempo.

La maldita era rápida, ni siquiera la vi acercarse. Se comió mi polla rápidamente, quise protestar, no me agradaba para nada que una sicótica como ella tuviera sus dientes tan cerca de una parte tan importante de mi cuerpo, pero más me valía ser dulce ahora si no quería que me dejara con unos buenos anillos alrededor de mi polla.

- Solo relájate, querido.

Ángela comenzó a besar mi cuello consiguiendo que me relajara un poco… solo un poco. No pensaba en responderle el beso a ella y a ayudar a Rosalie, si ellas querían esto, entonces que hicieran todo el trabajo. Después de un par de minutos conseguí concentrarme casi por completo, cerré los ojos y pensé que era cualquier otra chica la que me estaba haciendo gozar, no esas dos zorras usadas, mi pensamiento estaba yendo por buen camino, mi polla estaba a punto de estallar y de darme un orgasmo decente. Quizás si solo Rosalie y Ángela me calentaran más no hubiera tenido que quedarme con las ganas porque el sonido de mi celular me dijo que iba a tener que quedarme con las bolas llenas.

Saqué a Rosalie de mi entrepierna lo más sutil que pude, librarme de Ángela no fue problema. La verdad es que ellas no me importaban nada, solo quería llegar a mi celular ya que estaba sonando esa canción que nunca en mi vida pensaba rechazar.

Para mí solo había una mujer que valía la pena y esa era mi madre.

- Mamá… lo siento, estaba en la bodega.

- Oh cariño, tranquilo.

Comencé a juntar mis ropas, no vi a ninguna de ellas, casi todos los que me conocían sabían que si Esme estaba al teléfono no podían decir una jodida palabra si es que quería mantener su rostro intacto.

- Yo solo te llamaba para saber si ya venías. Estoy preparando el almuerzo – miré el reloj que ya marcaba casi el mediodía, ¡Mierda! -. Te tengo una sorpresa, hijo.

Apoyé mi celular entre mi mejilla y mi hombro para subirme los bóxers – Sí, de hecho ya voy saliendo para allá.

Ya con todas mis ropas en mis manos las hice una bola y las metí en mi mochila, no había una jodida manera en que llegara con olor a alcohol, sexo y drogas sobre ellas.

- ¡Bien!, entonces te espero. Vente con cuidado Edward, ya sabes que no me gusta que manejes desvelado.

- Lo haré, siempre me cuidó mamá. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Corté el celular y ya con todas mis cosas me metí al baño. Siempre andaba con una muda de ropas para estos casos así que cuando el agua me libero del olor a noche pude volverme a vestir.

Para cuando salí al salón me di cuenta que estaban algunos, incluso, en peores circunstancias que yo. Aunque a mí solo me importaba una persona de todas las que estaban tiradas ahí, eso no evitó que le diera una pequeña patada a mi amigo Jasper que estaba a un lado del sofá.

¡Estúpido!, ni porque era su casa dejaba de dormir en el suelo.

- Erick – me fui hacia donde el que de verdad me interesaba. Cuando me di cuenta que no me escuchaba lo pateé más fuerte que a mi amigo -. ¡Despierta, cabrón!

Recién ahí abrió los ojos. Supongo que sabía lo que quería porque gimió un poco – No tengo dinero ahora Edward, pero te juro que mañana…

- Ahora – me agaché hacia él y procuré que mi voz saliera baja y áspera. No estaba bromeando y Erick lo sabia -. Quiero mi dinero ahora.

- Pero… - me acerqué un poco más y alcé mi mano para ponerla sobre su cuello, solo la puse ahí, no me moví – está bien, pero solo tengo la mitad.

- Ya me voy a encargar yo de darte la mitad de mi lección especial para los que no me pagan. Ahora, dame mi jodido dinero y agradece que estoy apurado porque o si no te haría devolver la puta droga por el culo… a ver si aprendes a pagar antes de consumir.

Tomé el dinero que el maldito me extendía y me volví a poner de pie, cuando lo hice me encontré con Jasper a mi lado, solo vestía unos bóxers pero estaba acostumbrado a verlo en paños menores así que no me importó.

- ¿Te vas?

- Me llamó mi mamá.

Mi amigo asintió y se tocó la cabeza. Por lo menos mi jaqueca ya había pasado – Bien, dale saludos a Esme.

- Ok – ya estaba listo para salir pero antes de hacerlo debía hablar con Jasper -. Amigo, la sicótica de tu novia está en el cuarto, no sé cómo pero me la jodí. Lo siento.

Jasper suspiró antes de asentir – Sí, recuerdo que se enojó conmigo cuando vio que Jane me la estaba chupando. Me gritó y dijo que iría a buscarte… pero yo pensé que estabas con Ángela.

- Sabes cómo es Rose – rodé los ojos -, siempre que quiere algo lo consigue.

- ¿Estabas con las dos ahora? – asentí - ¿Las dejaste calientes?

Volví a afirmar pero esta vez con una sonrisa porque sabía por dónde iban sus pensamientos – Será mejor que te apures si no quieres que alguien más te gane el lugar.

- Para allá voy, amigo.

Jasper me dio una palmadita y yo le sonreí, esa era nuestra forma de demostrarnos cariño, sobre todo estando uno en poca ropa.

La casa de mi amigo estaba en la zona baja de Forks, pero aunque eso a veces era molesto al final de cuentas era bueno ya que así mi madre no se enteraba de nada.

Ella pensaba que yo trabajaba de noche como reponedor en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles cuando la verdad es que de noches me iba de juerga y el dinero que llevaba a casa era gracias a la venta de drogas y unas cuentas cosas ilegales más. Aunque si no quería que me descubriera iba a tener que cambiar de cubierta ya que me estaba yendo mejor en el negocio y el dinero lo necesitábamos por lo que no podía darme el lujo de solo guardarlo cuando mi madre podía necesitarlo.

Mi moto era de segunda mano, una _Yamaha_ del 2000 que estaba fallando y que ya me había dejado botado un par de veces. Pero si todo me salía bien con unos nuevos clientes de Port Ángeles ya el próximo mes iba a poder cambiarla, ahora, para no estresarme me fui directo a la panadería de la señora Clara en donde mi mamá siempre compraba pasteles cuando tenía dinero y quería celebrar algo. Hoy no había nada para celebrar pero me gustó la idea de alegrarle el domingo.

Con cuatro pasteles de crema y chocolate volví a ponerme en marcha a casa. Desde ahí no era mucho por lo que cinco minutos después estaba abriendo la puerta de mi hogar. No hizo falta que diera más de un paso adentro cuando noté que había alguien extraño en el lugar, nuestra casa era bastante pequeña y se sentía si alguien que no fuéramos mi mamá y yo, estaba ahí.

Dejé mi chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la de nuestro invitado, invitada creo, ya que ese amarillo chillón no era un color muy masculino que yo supiera.

- Pero… ¿Estás segura?, no creo que a Edward le guste, él es bastante quisquilloso con la comida.

- Tranquila Esme… ya verás que ni lo nota.

Me acerqué a la cocina de una zancada para ver a mi madre cocinando junto a una chica que era todo menos normal. Yo no era muy detallista pero era imposible no fijarse en ella. Su vestido floreado le llegaba hasta la rodilla y dejaba un hombro al descubierto, sus botas marrones de ¿gamuza? se veían bastante sueltas, tenía un pedazo de cuero marrón al rededor de la cintura y uno parecido, solo que rosado, alrededor de la cabeza amarrado hacia atrás. La montonera de pulseras en sus brazos hacía juego con el enorme colgante que estaba en su cuello. Sí, pareciera que sabía de moda pero es que este no era un _look_ clásico.

La chica que estaba con mi mamá era toda una _hippie_.

- ¡Hijo! – dejé de ver a la chica para concentrarse en mi madre que se me colgó del cuello -, menos mal que llegaste… en ese trabajo tuyo te están explotando.

- Yo me ofrecí a hacer horas extras mamá y mira – alcé la bandeja en donde estaban los pasteles que había comprado -, te traje una sorpresa.

Su rostro iluminado era mi pago – Oh cariño… que lindo gesto, pero ven… déjame que te presente, Edward, ella es Bella… Bella, este es mi hijo del que tanto te he hablado.

Tan preocupado había estado de prejuzgar a la chica que no me había fijado que pese a parecer una loca era bastante linda. Estiré mi mano para saludarla pero ella no me correspondió.

- Hola, Edward.

Se me colgó del cuello por un segundo antes de separarse y dejar un beso a cada lado de mis mejillas – Un… ¿gusto?

Esta chica tenía una confianza un tanto extraña. Quise preguntar de donde había salido pero sabía que eso incomodaría a mi madre. Dejé los pasteles a un lado en la encimera y vi como en la olla había pasta con salsa boloñesa, sabía que no había carne y me sentí mal al saber que mi mamá había tenido que gastar de sus ahorros para comprarla. Me hice una nota mental para pasar por el supermercado más tarde.

- Esto huele bien.

Vi un intercambio de miradas entre mi madre y Bella que no me gustó mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada cariño… mejor pon la mesa.

Mi madre me pasó un mantel y me mandó a la sala en donde teníamos una pequeña mesa que nos servía para comer a diario.

Nuestra casa era bastante pequeña pero acogedora, mi madre se había encargado de mantenerla, era herencia de mi abuela paterna por lo que estaba algo desaliñada, pero con esfuerzo y cariño aún se mantenía en pie.

La sala tenía buen tamaño aunque tampoco es que fuera muy importante ya que solo éramos nosotros dos, bueno, tres ahora, porque… ¿de dónde salió Bella?

Puse los tres puestos y volví a la cocina, Bella ya tenía la bandeja de comida en las manos por lo que me devolví y nos sentamos. Esperé hasta que mi madre sirviera todos los platos antes de empezar a comer, quizás no nos sobraba el dinero pero sí que teníamos nuestros códigos.

- Pueden comer, chicos.

A penas comí el primer bocado gemí, recién ahora me daba cuenta del hambre que tenía y es que si recordaba bien, mi última comida fue ayer en la noche, acá antes de irme "al trabajo". Cuando sentí que ya no iba a ser inoportuno me atreví a abrir la conversación.

- ¿Eres nueva en Forks Bella?

- Más o menos – se encogió de hombros -, la casa de al lado – apuntó hacia la pared derecha -, era de mi abuela, vine un par de veces pero nunca he vivido acá.

- Y ahora te mudaste – afirmé, aunque se veía bastante joven para vivir sola.

- Sí, con mi mamá y mi hermano mayor.

Su rostro al nombrar a su familia cambio a uno mucho más alegre, si eso fuera posible - ¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

- De todo – se encogió de hombros -, ya sabes, artesanía, tocar guitarra, ayudar a mi madre… salir con mi hermano y mis amigos… no lo sé cosas normales – tuve la firme intención de rodar los ojos por tanta estupidez pero mi madre se veía tan feliz que me contuve lo más que pude -. Y a ti, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

Me mordí los labios para no decirle que mi mundo la espantaría, que saldría corriendo de la casa si supiera que en mi día a día no habían flores de colores, ni guitarras y ni mucho menos _"cosas normales"_. Que mi mundo se rige bajo mis reglas, que ver a gente drogada y dándolo todo por una línea más ya no es gran cosa para mí, que son esos enfermos adictos lo que pagaran todo lo que está viendo ahora… que yo no soy ni de cerca lo que ella está creyendo en estos momentos y que de ninguna forma en el mundo nos parecemos.

Pero no dije nada eso, solo me limite a dar la respuesta que mi madre estaba esperando – No hago mucho, estudio en la semana y trabajo los fines de semanas. La verdad es que mi vida es bastante aburrida.

Su rostro dibujó una magnifica sonrisa. Bella era una chica muy hermosa pero demasiado inocente y buena para mí, ¡lástima!, mi polla lo sentía ya que sabía que meterme entre sus piernas iba a significar mucho compromiso, y ni siquiera por su par de tetas como las suyas estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Ella vivía feliz entre su mundo de colores que ni siquiera debía saber que existían mundos tan negros como el mío.

- Oh, ¿Y cuántos años tienes? – no me gusta que esto estuviera cambiando de rumbo. No me gustaban los interrogatorios.

- Diecisiete – miré a mi madre de reojo, tal parecía ser que no tenía ganas de intervenir así que tomé mi turno -, ¿Y tú?

- Dieciséis.

La verdad es que la encontré un poco mayor para la edad que tenía – Entonces irás al instituto de acá.

Asintió mientras tragaba su comida – Comienzo mañana de hecho… estoy algo emocionada… hace mucho tiempo que no conozco gente nueva, eso siempre es revitalizador.

- Claro – no estaba de acuerdo con ella pero no se lo hice saber.

- Podrías llevar a Bella mañana querido. Su madre y su hermano recién llegan mañana por la tarde y ellos traen su camioneta.

Nunca le decía que no a mi madre por lo que asentí. Además, no me costaba nada – Eres muy amable, Edward.

Bella me estiró un papel blanco que solo cuando lo recibí me di cuenta de lo que era. Era una pequeña flor hecha con un trozo de servilleta de papel. Me pareció un gesto algo tonto pero no quise demostrar mi desconcierto, además, la sonrisa que me dio era bastante linda, bien merecía recibir una estúpida flor.

No acostumbraba a dejar el plato tan limpio pero hoy hasta le pasé un trozo de pan por los bordes para sacar todo exceso de salsa. Cuando por fin terminé me di cuenta que ambas mujeres me miraba.

- ¿Qué? – me sentí un poco intimidado y por eso no me atreví a levantar el rostro por completo.

- ¿Cómo estaba la comida cariño?

- Exquisita.

Una nueva mirada entre las dos - ¿Le encontraste algo extraño?

Miré a Bella y negué, repasé mentalmente los sabores y no había nada extraño en la comida – No… ¿Por qué?

- Es que… - mi madre dudó y miró a Bella antes de hablar – bueno, como no había carne, Bella me dio un consejo para estos casos… usamos un sustituto.

Volví a repasar la comida y recordé a la perfección como había comido carne, de hecho, creo que aun tenía un trozo en una muela, me lo saqué con la lengua y comprobé que no estaba loco. La comida tenía carne.

- Madre, estoy seguro que la pasta tenía carne.

- No, Edward… tenía otra cosa… carne sí, pero de soya.

Sabía lo que era la carne de soya pero ni de cerca pensé que sabría igual que la real – Bella insistió y dijo que no se notaria… además, según me explicó es mucho más sana.

- Esta bien comer carne de vez en cuando – explicó la chica -, pero no siempre, es por eso que la carne de soya es un buen sustituto.

- ¡Oh!

No sabía que más decir. Si antes esta chica me parecía extraña, ahora más.

- Bueno, de todas formas yo pensaba ir ahora al supermercado.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – y ahí saltó ella de nuevo -, es que necesito comprar unas cuantas cosas para cuando mi familia llegue mañana y no me gusta andar sola.

- Sí hijo, esa es una muy buena idea. De hecho – se puso de pie e inmediatamente comenzó a juntar los platos -, podrían ir ahora y después no lo sé… le podrías mostrar la heladería del parque.

Los ojos de mi madre estaban tan brillosos que nuevamente me fui imposible negarle nada – Sí, eso es una buena idea.

- Bien, entonces iré por mis cosas a mi casa… ahora vuelvo.

Ni siquiera pude decir nada cuando Bella ya estaba en la puerta. Aproveché el momento para hablar con mi madre, notaba lo que quería y no me gustaba mucho.

- ¿Estas tratando de conseguirme novia, mamá?

- ¿Yo? – se apuntó con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía los platos sucios -, no cariño… estas súper equivocado.

Noté su sarcasmo pero lo dejé pasar. Le quité los platos y la acompañé a la cocina – Bueno, esa es la impresión que me da.

- Pues, te equivocas.

- De todas formas me parece una chica extraña.

- Pero es linda – aunque estaba de espaldas a mí la vi encogerse de hombros -, y muy simpática.

- Es medio hippie – seguí argumentando.

- No – cuando se giró hacia mi vi la enorme sonrisa en su rostro -, es totalmente hippie, de hecho tiene una forma de ver la vida bastante especial… creo que es tan especial como tú cariño – acarició mi mejilla y pese a que cerró los ojos vi que tenía ganas de llorar -. Los dos son muy buenos hijos… mira nada más como trabajas, ni siquiera has dormido y ya estas pensando en ir al supermercado.

- Somos solo nosotros, mamá… yo voy a cuidar de ti siempre que pueda.

- Si tan solo pudiera conseguir un trabajo mejor – murmuró negando con la cabeza -, las propinas cada vez son menos en la cafetería… quizás un trabajo administrativo sea mejor remunerado…

- ¡Ey! – la tomé de los hombros para que no siguiera divagando -, puedes buscar otro trabajo si quieres pero no te estreses… además – le sonreí lo mejor que pude -, me ascendieron.

- ¿Cómo?, si solo eres reponedor.

- Bueno, mi jefe… - me rasqué la cabeza rogando porque el gesto me diera una buena idea creíble -, dijo que necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara con las recaudaciones, es un trabajo largo pero el sueldo me va a aumentar considerablemente.

- ¿Tendrás que trabajar más?

- No – bien, debía recordar poner la alarma la próxima semana, ya me di cuenta que mi madre se preocupaba si llegaba muy tarde -, creo de hecho que saldré antes, así que me tendrás aquí para el desayuno.

- ¿Ves? – sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y los acarició un poco -, eres un muy buen chico… y Bella, es buena chica también… ¿Sabes que hace aros, colgantes, pulseras y hasta ropa para vender?... esa chica es una verdadera emprendedora.

Y friki, quise agregar pero ya me di cuenta que era imposible – Sí, se nota mamá.

- ¡Ya llegué!

Aunque no estaba emocionado por salir a hacer las compras con ella me alegré de la interrupción – Ya llegó.

- Cariño… trátala bien, ya me di cuenta que no te cayó de lo mejor pero es buena, dale una oportunidad – Me miró preocupada antes de agregar –. Es que creo que te haría bien tener amigos, casi no sales.

Si supieras. No, ella nunca saldría mi verdad, mi madre es feliz teniendo al hijo casi perfecto y yo no era nadie para romperle su burbuja feliz, ya suficiente había dolor le había tocado soportar en su vida como para que yo le agregara aún más. Para ella yo era el Edward estudioso y trabajador no el cabrón traficante.

- ¡Hola!

Casi salté del susto al verla a mi lado, se había puesto su chaqueta amarillo chillón, ahora se veía un poco más ridícula. No lo dije pero lo pensé y creo que mi madre también se dio cuenta.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial? – mi madre negó -, bien, entonces vuelvo en una hora.

Me acerqué para despedirme pero no fue buena idea – No seas muy duro, dale una oportunidad.

Cuando me separé de ella nuevamente noté lo preocupada que estaba por mí, asentí y me volteé hacia Bella quien nos veía feliz. Cuando me vio avanzar hacia la puerta se despidió de mi madre y me siguió.

Ya una vez afuera me di cuenta que hacía más frio del que pensaba. Menos mal que mi chaqueta de cuero era calentita. Me la abroché hasta arriba y soplé aire en mis manos para calentarlas un poco.

- ¿Vamos?

- ¡Claro!

Aunque yo sentí el frio pegarme de frente, Bella no se veía nada afectada, de hecho, sus piernas estaban al descubierto.

- ¿No tienes frio?

- No – me miró sonriendo -, el frio es sicológico… y yo me mentalizo para no sentirlo.

Quise rodar los ojos, ¡mierda!, justo cuando quería darle una oportunidad ella tenía que salir con cosas como estas – Claro… sicológico.

- Mi madre nunca tuvo mucho dinero – comenzó a hablar -, así que de pequeñitos, nos enseñó a Emm y a mí que cosas como el frio y el hambre a veces son sicológicos… ¿Sabías que el cuerpo puede aguantar más de una semana sin comida? – negué. Ahora la estaba mirando fijamente -, ¿Ves?, son cosas como esas, si alguien siente que se está muriendo de hambre solo porque ha pasado dos horas sin comer es porque está acondicionada a ello… cuando la realidad es que no está ni cerca de morirse de hambre.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Ya te lo dije, mi madre me enseñó… además, me gusta investigar mucho… ¿Sabes que el internet sirve para algo más que ver porno, no?

Reí sinceramente. Esta chica no estaba tan mal, por lo menos me hizo reír – Claro… algo sabía.

- Bien, así que si abres _Google_ y poner cosas tan simples como "frio", te puedes encontrar incluso con ejercicios mentales para evitarlo.

- Eres rara – no me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta que ella me miró.

- Lo sé… pero me gusta ser así.

Alzó tanto la barbilla que me fue imposible no creerle – Pero… - la volví a mirar de cuerpo completo -, aún siento frio al verte tan desabrigada… por más ejercicios mentales que hagas me es difícil creer que no sientes ni una pizca de frio.

- Bueno… eso es porque tengo otro secretito natural además del control mental.

- ¿Ah, sí? – encaré una ceja. Ya íbamos llegando al supermercado - ¿Y cuál sería ese?

- Este.

De entre sus senos sacó un pequeño papelito, por un momento pensé que sería otra flor de origami pero no, era algo mucho mejor.

- Marihuana – murmuró antes de volver a guardar el papelillo.

Bien, tal parecería ser que esta Bella no era tan tonta como yo pensaba. Quizás podría hacer algún sacrificio con ella para ver feliz a mi mamá.

Además, no estaba de más tener una novia fija y con ello un polvo seguro… sí, Bellita parecía ser esa candidata perfecta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, me decidí a subir la historia ahora porque nunca pensé tener tantos comentarios en el adelanto que dejé en el Blog.**

**Siempre irán los adelantos en el Blog por si alguien quiere leerlos :)**

**Ahhh, chicos, plisss voten por mi historia del concurso de Planeta digital, el link está en mi face. Me encuentran por Joha Fics.**

**Y ahora, MILLL gracias a mi beta _Erica Castelo_ que ayuda a que lean algo sin faltas de ortografía y con más coherencia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Edward, hijo, ya es tarde.

Abrí los ojos pero los volví a cerrar cuando la luz del puto sol inexistente de Forks casi me dejó ciego. Gemí y me tapé el rostro con el antebrazo pero eso me duró muy poco ya que mi madre se encargó de despejarme la cara y sacarme las sábanas de encima.

Quise protestar un poco más pero cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta que de verdad era tarde – Lo siento, anoche no dormí bien.

- Se te nota, cariño – los dedos de mi mamá se posaron debajo de mis ojos -. ¿Puedo suponer que no dormiste pensando en una chica?

- Mamá…

- ¿Una chica que recién conoces, por ejemplo?

- Me voy a bañar.

Le di un beso en la frente y pasé por su lado para escapar lo antes posible al baño. Cerré la puerta y me apresuré a ir al lavado y apoyarme ahí, era verdad eso de que no había dormido nada y todo por culpa de esa… hippie.

Si haberla visto con un papelillo de marihuana en la mano fue sexy, verla recoger flores de regreso del supermercado fue excepcionalmente estúpido, sobre todo porque tuve que ser yo quien cargara sus bolsas con comida rara. ¡En serio! ¿Quién compra solo frutas y verduras cuando hay helado y dulces en el supermercado?

Bueno, yo tenía la respuesta y esa era, Bella, mi vecina hippie… y rara.

Después de pensar en ella y en lo extraña que era pude meterme al baño, quería hacerme una paja pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, creo que tendría que conformarme con alguna mamada detrás de las gradas o en el peor de los casos en la noche cuando estuviera solo en mi cama.

No acostumbraba a perder mucho tiempo en arreglarme, aunque yo tenía un dinero ahorrado, a simple vista no lo teníamos por lo que comprar ropa no era mi prioridad en ningún caso, primero estaba pagar las cuentas de la casa y llenar el refrigerador, por ahora eso iba de maravilla así que yo estaba bien con eso.

Por lo menos ahora con la excusa de mi ascenso pude comprar muchas más cosas ayer sin preocupar a mi mamá, la verdad es que ella se sentía mal de todas formas al pensar que gastaba mi poco dinero en casa cuando solo era el "niño de la casa". Si tan solo ella supiera de donde venía el dinero que nos mantenía, no, mejor ni siquiera pensaba en eso porque estaba seguro de que si se enteraba iba a terminar odiándome y eso no era una opción de ninguna forma.

Cuando llegué a la sala me di cuenta en seguida que Bella estaba ahí. Ese olor dulzón de ella estaba por todo el lugar… más raro aún.

- ¡Edward! – mí madre llegó corriendo a mi lado -, Bella ya llegó así que se pueden ir.

- Claro… yo solo iré a buscar mi almuerzo – iba a pasar por su lado pero me tomó del brazo trancando mi camino.

- No es necesario, Bella trajo comida para los dos.

- Hola – ella alzó una mano haciendo el típico símbolo de la paz. Si solo hubiera sido ese habría sido extraño pero si a ella le agregamos su hermosa sonrisa teníamos a una chica algo rara pero bastante bella.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, por el jadeo de mi madre supongo que hice bien – Hola… eh, gracias por la comida.

No sé que era y me daba mala espina pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque eso no se notara – Creo que te gustará, es todo orgánico.

¡Asco! – Claro que sí… eh, ¿vamos?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Casi flotando en el aire, Bella se despidió de mi madre y salió, yo la seguí. No tenía auto así que esperaba sinceramente que no le molestara ir en moto, por lo menos hoy andaba con una falda mucho más larga. Solo me preocupaban sus brazos, se iba a congelar porque la chaqueta que tenía era demasiado fina.

- Ten – me saqué mi chaqueta de cuero que tanto amaba y se la extendí algo renuente. A veces podía ser un cerdo pero nunca tan poco caballero -, así no tendrás tanto frío. En la moto el viento pega de golpe y es muy molesto.

- ¿Y tú? – tomó mi chaqueta y se la puso con rapidez.

- Yo estoy acostumbrado.

- Eres muy bueno, Edward.

Yo ya estaba sentado en la moto por eso no pude reaccionar cuando ella dejó un tímido beso en mis labios antes de tomar posición detrás de mí. No fue un gesto incómodo ni mucho menos, si hasta yo lo vi como una muestra de agradecimiento.

Sus brazos rodeando mi cintura se sentía bien pero no eran muy distintos a los de cualquier otra chica. Preferí no hacerle caso a mis pensamientos y concentrarme en el camino, como lo supuse, en cuanto llegamos al colegio y nos sacamos los cascos, recibimos más de una mirada curiosa, pero aquí terminaba mi misión por hoy así que ya ahora el problema era de Bella, estiré la mano para que me pasara el casco, siempre los dejaba amarrados a la moto.

- Muchas gracias por traerme, Edward.

- De nada – se sacó la chaqueta y me la pasó -, no tenías que hacerlo pero gracias igual.

Se quedó ahí parada mirándome, de cierta forma se veía tan inocente que hablé sin pensar bien - ¿Si quieres te llevo de regreso?

- ¿Sí?, eso sería fantástico.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que me permitía pensar sobre la posibilidad de entablar una relación de verdad con ella. Bueno, no tenía apuro, aún podía pensármelo.

- Solo ven directo para acá.

- Claro, oh, tengo tu almuerzo así que comeremos juntos, ¿bien?

¿Eso era una pregunta o una orden? – Yo siempre como con mis amigos.

- Oh – me miró decepcionada, sus ojos tristes no me gustaron. Ahora me sentía mal por decirle de forma _"sutil"_ que no iba a comer con ella -, me lo deberías haber dicho antes. No hice muchas hamburguesas. Bueno – se encogió de hombros recuperando su energía -, mañana los recompensaré trayendo unos_ brownie__s_ con sorpresas.

Alzó tantas veces las cejas que me quedó más que claro cuál era la "sorpresa" a la que se refería – Oh, pero…

- No te preocupes, tengo mi propia plantita. Ahora me voy que tengo que ir por mi horario – se alzó de puntillas para darme un beso de boca completa que me dejó pasmado -. ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!

Todo el día me la pasé evitando a Jasper, tal parecía que mi sesión de besos, más bien beso, con Bella se expandió como el aceite así que ahora tenía a dos perras furiosas detrás de mí y a un amigo que quería saber detalles. Para la hora del almuerzo solo quería irme, pero si no llegaba a comer mi madre se iba a enterar y eso no sería bueno.

En la cafetería no había señal de Bella pero sí de mis amigos. No quería sentarme con ellos pero mis pies me guiaron solos a ese lugar, para cuando me senté podía sentir la tensión de todo el mundo. Esto iba a ser incómodo.

- Es mi nueva vecina y a mi madre le cae muy bien así que espero que no digan nada fuera de lugar delante de ella.

Traté de sonar lo más serio posible, por el rostro de mi mejor amigo asumí que eso resultó – Bien, si la chica rara es amiga de Esme no hay nada que hacer, todos acá sabemos cómo son las cosas, Edward. ¿Cierto?

Miró al resto de la mesa quienes asintieron, solo Rosalie y Ángela me miraron con mala cara. Malditas perras, seguro que pensaron que porque me las follé ayer tenían algún derecho sobre mí. Que equivocadas estaban.

- Entonces… ¿Mami te buscó una novia?

Me importaba una mierda si Rosalie era mujer. Tomé su mano por sobre la mesa y le di un buen apretón.

- ¡Me lastimas!

- Entonces aprende a mantener cerrada esa sucia boca chupa pollas.

- ¡Jazzi! – chilló hacia su novio -, dile algo.

- Edward – comenzó -, no es bueno que hagas un escándalo, además…

Apuntó lo más disimulado que pudo hacia la entrada en donde estaba Bella. Solo le tomó un par de segundos dar con nosotros.

- ¡Hola, chicos!

Su entusiasmo no era exagerado ni su voz chillona, si tan solo no fuera tan alegre creo que podría hasta gustarme un poco más. Me hice a un lado para que tomara asiento junto a mí.

- Te traje tu comida, Edward.

Rápidamente sacó de su bolso de colores unos potes en donde habían hamburguesas y ensaladas, nada se veía tan asqueroso como pensé y para ser sincero sabía mucho mejor de lo que me atrevía a reconocer.

- Ya le dije a Edward que siento no haber traído nada para el grupo pero prometo que mañana les traeré algo rico… ¿Han probado los _brownie__s_con sorpresas?

No sé que fue, si su forma de ser, su forma de hablar o qué pero en nada tenía a toda una mesa de cabrones callada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Demetri, un adicto al crack tenía sus ojos clavados en el pecho de Bella. Solo cuando seguí su mirada me di cuenta del escote pronunciado que llevaba.

- Bella… pero en los papeles salgo como Isabella. Aunque no lo uso ya que es muy largo y no me representa, es muy complicado y tiene hasta acento… no me gusta.

- ¿Siempre hablas tanto?

Asesiné a Ángela con la mirada. Maldita perra, que se fuera a follar con Mike como siempre lo hacía a esta hora y dejara de molestar – A veces, cuando conozco gente nueva… ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?, porque si te molesta puedes decírmelo, yo no tengo ningún problema.

- ¿Qué se tomó esta chica?

Por detrás de Bella le di un golpe a Jasper pero no fue suficiente para que su comentario pasara inadvertido – Oh, puede ser el papelillo que me fumé… a veces me pone más feliz de lo normal.

- ¡Shuu! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres descerebrada?, no puedes ir diciendo por toda la escuela que fumaste marihuana… ¿quieres meternos en problemas? – aunque no me caía bien la novia de mi amigo debía darle la razón en esto. Lo que menos necesitaba es que alguien sospechara nada sobre drogas.

- Pero si fumar marihuana no tiene nada de malo… es una planta y todo lo que viene de la naturaleza nos hace bien. El verdadero problema esta cuando el humano lo mezcla con elementos químicos… eso si es dañino… mi plantita no lo es.

Ahora debía darle algo de razón a Bella, yo muy pocas veces me drogaba, siempre debía estar lucido para que no me estafaran o robaran aun así pude comprobar lo mierda que eran las drogas, exquisitas sí… pero mierda al fin y al cabo.

- Prometo que para la próxima les dejaré probar para que vean que solo es algo puro y sano. Nada malo.

- Esta muy rica la comida, Bella – quise cambiar el tema pero no me salió muy bien.

Esperaba un gracias de su parte y no otro beso. A estas alturas sus besos me estaban pareciendo algo normal.

- Así que solo eres una zorra más que busca meterse en los pantalones de Edward.

Miré fijamente a Ángela, iba a golpearla en cuanto pudiera – No, uno no es zorra si siente un deseo puro y correspondido por alguien. ¿Tú te sientes zorra cuando haces el amor con algún chico?

- No, yo siento orgasmos.

- ¡Eso es bueno!, los orgasmos siempre son buenos. El sexo produce endorfinas y las endorfinas nos hacen ser felices.

- Entonces debo asumir que tú tienes mucho sexo y fumas mucha marihuana porque es imposible que seas así de friki solo porque sí.

- Siento un aura resentida sobre ti… - hizo un gesto extraño con sus manos como si de verdad estuviera sintiendo el aura de Rosalie -, ¿te hice algún mal? – la rubia hubiera tirado fuego por la nariz si hubiera podido -. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

- Nos vamos.

Me paré de la mesa antes de que esto terminara peor.

- Bella, será mejor que nos vayamos ya que parece que mis dos amigas no son más que unas maleducadas.

No iba a golpearlas, iba a hacer algo peor, así que cuando conseguí que Bella avanzara un paso por delante de mí, después de despedirse de todos claro, me acerqué a ellas dos.

- Ustedes se van olvidando de sus polvitos mágicos porque no tendrá ni un solo gramo en un mes entero… a ver si aprenden que sus bocas solo sirven para ser folladas y no para decir estupideces.

Les di solo un jalón de cabello para que supieran que hablaba enserio. Ahora solo me faltaba que Bella le contara algo de esto a mi madre y ella comenzara a sospechar sobre mis amistades.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A casa, estoy cansado.

- Bien.

La miré extrañado. Pensé que protestaría pero nada.

Debía comenzar a acostumbrarme que Bella era… Bella.

Estacioné la moto en su puerta para dejarla a ella primero, esperé porque se bajara pero no se movió.

- ¿Quieres pasar un momento?

- Sí… claro.

Era temprano, mi madre debía estar en el trabajo y no tenía ánimos de quedarme solo con mis pensamientos, eso nunca era bueno así que... además, me parecía buena opción conocer su casa, me daba curiosidad, sobre todo por el olor especial que salía de ella.

- Ven, pasa.

Tan pronto puse un pie dentro de la casa, percibí el olor a incienso que se sentía desde afuera y no por eso olía mal.

Por un momento me imaginé de la decoración sería mucho más hippie pero no era nada excesivo, un par de velas, inciensos, unos cuantos pañuelos a modo de adorno y cojines con bastante color. Seguí a Bella hasta la sala y la imité cuando tomó asiento en el sofá.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?... tengo té rojo.

No sabía lo que era el té rojo y no estaba entre mis planes averiguarlo ahora – No, gracias.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado su invitación, ahora estábamos los dos en una sala extraña y sin encontrar palabras coherentes para el momento.

- Gracias por lo de hoy.

Me encogí de hombros – No fue nada, solo quería ayudarte, además, igual tuve un poco de responsabilidad.

- No me gusta coartar a la gente cuando tiene algo que decir pero fue lindo que me defendieras – Bella miró al frente y frunció el ceño, se veía extraña pero muy hermosa -, aunque aún no entiendo porque me dijeron eso… no tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos.

- Nada – no podía decirle de cuantas formas esto estaba mal por lo que opté por solo seguirle la corriente -, yo creo que solo se pusieron nerviosos… ya sabes. Tú eres distinta al resto.

Sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus rizos chocaron contra su rostro pero eso no pareció molestarle – No soy distinta… solo creo que no hay cosas malas en la vida… si quiero besarte puedo hacerlo. No veo lo malo en eso.

- No todos piensan igual que tú, Bella.

- Bueno, pues, eso también es válido – volvió a sonreír consiguiendo exasperarme un poco. Tal parecía ser que nada la enojaba o frustraba ni siquiera un poquito.

- ¿Tú siempre te tomas todo tan relajadamente?

- ¿Cómo? – se giró hacia mí y cruzó sus piernas a lo indio en el sofá.

- Así… - la señalé -, ¿siempre haces todo lo que se te da la gana?

- ¡Claro! – alzó los brazos al aire, al bajarlos su camiseta cayó por sobre uno de sus hombros revelándome un poco más de piel.

El borde de su seno se asomó desconectándome por unos momentos de todo lo que ella me estaba hablando. Hoy había sido un día bastante estresante y un buen orgasmo me ayudaría mucho en estos momentos… si tan solo Bella fuera una de esas perras que abría las piernas por una buena línea. Ni siquiera marihuana le podía ofrecer, primero porque no tenía ni una hoja conmigo y segundo porque su plantita parecía darle mucha más confianza.

- ¡EDWARD! – parpadeé tratando de volver a la realidad cuando su mano se pasó varias veces sobre mi vista -. Parece que te fuiste a algún lugar… te veías perdido.

- Yo… solo estaba pensando.

Carraspeé para borrar el raspado de mi voz – Oh… lo veo – miró hacia mi entrepierna. Solo ahí me di cuenta que estaba dura y lista para entrar en acción -. ¿Quieres que te la chupe?

Abrí los ojos con tanta fuerza que me dolieron. Repasé las palabras en mi cabeza y quise asegurarme que había escuchado bien pero eso era imposible, Bella me sonreía pero no parecía estar caliente.

- ¿Perdón?

- Eso… veo que estás duro y yo estoy un poco deseosa… no tiene nada de malo si los dos queremos – se encogió de hombros haciéndome sentir un poco estúpido -. Entonces… ¿quieres que te la chupe?

- Bella yo…

- No es necesario explicaciones, somos grandes, sabemos lo que nuestros cuerpos quieren pero si te estoy malinterpretando y solo se te paró porque quieres ir al baño no hay problema por mí. Es la tercera puerta por el pasillo – apuntó hacia un lugar no sé dónde.

Apreté los labios, yo no era así de tímido pero eso era porque no estaba acostumbrado a tanta sinceridad – Se me paró porque eres realmente hermosa y te deseo, pero no está bien que nos vayamos a la cama. Te conozco solo desde ayer, Bella.

¿Así o más niñita?

¡Mierda!

Mi madre debía estar orgullosa de mí sobre todo porque no era una línea. Bella se veía tan inocente con su pañuelo en la cabeza y sus enormes aros que me eran difíciles verla como una mujer fatal.

- No quiero que nos acostemos… me gusta el sexo libre pero con precaución y ahora no tengo así que creo que tendrá que bastarte con una mamada.

Apoyó sus rodillas en el sofá y se acercó hacia mí, dejé que ella misma bajara mis pantalones y liberara mi erección que ahora estaba a punto de estallar. Espera por el contacto de sus labios pero nunca llegó, bajé la vista para verla y ella estaba concentrada mirándome.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tengas alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

Lo pensé por un momento, pocas veces me ponía en ese caso. Siempre usaba condón pero eso era por temor a embarazar a alguna zorra no por enfermedad. Así que si siempre lo hice con condón y además nunca lamí un coño, eso me dejaba limpiecito.

- Siempre uso condón y nunca hago sexo oral.

- Bien – Bella sonrió y agachó la cabeza. No mucho eso sí porque esta vez yo la detuve.

- Ey, espera… ¿Cómo sabes que no te estoy mintiendo?

Su sonrisa creció, sus ojos eran un espejo directo a su alma. Pura como lo suponía, muy pura quizás – Porque eres una buena persona y nunca dejarías que te la chupara si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que me pegaras algo que tiene muy buenas probabilidades de derivar en la muerte.

¡Mierda!

Con esta conversación mi erección debería haber bajado. Nunca había hablado de un tema tan profundo antes de cualquier contacto sexual.

- Eres muy confiada, Bella. Eso no siempre es bueno.

- Me gusta creer en la gente y tú de verdad me gustas, Edward.

Hizo el primer movimiento con la palma de su mano abierta. Me llegó directo a la espalda la punzada de placer - ¡OHH!

- ¿Ves?, en este estado no me mentirías.

- No, no lo haría.

La miré rogándole porque se lo llevara a la boca y lo hizo. Su boca era tan cálida y estrecha como me imaginé. Era una sensación mil veces mejor a cualquier otro sexo oral que hubiera experimentado.

Bella sí que sabía cómo usar su lengua, la enrolló tantas veces en mi punta que creo que la dejó sensible al extremo. Sé que mi porte era relativamente normal pero su boca era tan pequeña que no podía tragarme mi polla completa, por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a relajar su garganta permitiéndome llegar más al fondo. Para cuando mis bolas entraron en su boca yo ya me estaba corriendo.

No estaba seguro de que fue, si la presión de su garganta en mi punta o el saber que tenía todo mi miembro en su interior. Bueno, pero si eso no fuera poco, cuando comenzó a retroceder lo primero en salir fueron mis bolas que con un maravillo _"plop"_ me permitieron soltar esos chorros de semen caliente que estaba deseando darle de beber a Bella.

Tantas fueron sus preguntas al principio que pese a sus protestas me salí de su boca y me descargué en cualquier parte, unos restos saltaron en mi ropa y otros en la de ella pero eso me importaba una mierda.

Acababa de tener un fabuloso orgasmo en tiempo récord y todo gracias a la garganta profunda de Bella.

Bueno, ahora podía decir nuevamente que eran dos cosas que le daban puntos para ser mi novia. Tres si contáramos la comida asquerosa que transforma en algo rico.

- Eso fue interesante – la vi y se estaba limpiando la boca, tenía un poco de saliva en sus labios pero no me importó.

Me incorporé como pude y alcancé sus labios. Esta vez no la dejé salirse, metí mi lengua en su boca rápidamente disfrutando de cómo algunos restos de mi propio cuerpo estaban en ella y ahora en mí. Era como si todo estuviera en sintonía.

Mis pantalones aún estaban abajo y no pensaba subírmelos por ahora, quizás podía conseguir otra mamada o una paja por último, antes de irme.

- Bellita… pero mira, mamá… tu hija ya se hizo a un novio y eso que solo lleva tres días en el pueblo.

Me puse de pie como si tuviera un resorte, escuchar la voz de un hombre no era buen catalizador del sexo y mucho menos saber que frente a mí estaba el que supuse era el hermano de Bella junto a su madre y que mis pantalones ahora estaban en mis tobillos por mi estupidez.

- Él es Edward.

- Un… ¿placer?

Con mis manos tapé mi polla antes de que siguiera saludando por su propia cuenta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, acá está el segundo capítulo.**

**No he contestado RW pero lo haré hoy sin falta. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento a esta nueva historia.**

**Ahora, les quería pedir un pequeño favor, y es que voten mi historia en este enlace:**

**www (punto) fictioncity (punto) net/ talent/ video/ 8527**

**MIL gracias a Erica Castelo que está betando este fic.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Bueno, supongo que llegamos en un mal momento – la mujer, que ahora estaba seguro era la madre de Bella, dejó el bolso que estaba cargando en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Aproveché el descuido de todos en la sala, y en el movimiento más rápido que pude, me agaché y tomé mis pantalones. Los subí en tiempo récord sin preocuparme mucho por mi polla, la maldita, pese a todo, seguía semidura. Pero no me importó, el dolor en mi entrepierna me ayudó a comprender que debía irme.

Tan perdido había estado en mis pensamientos, que solo cuando estuve vestido vi como la mujer, la madre de Bella, estaba abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos. No se veía enojada así que quizás, ella era tan relajada como su hija.

- Bueno… yo… este, me voy.

Me moví hacia el lado contrario a donde estaban ellas pero me topé con algo peor.

- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

El que supuse era el hermano del que Bella habló y me tapó el paso. El maldito era tan grande que mis cojones siempre listos se escondieron detrás de mi polla. No había forma en el mundo de que pudiera ganarle en nada, él me tendría sobre mi trasero antes de que siquiera pudiera pestañear.

- Yo…

Como toda una nenita me volteé a ver a ver a Bella, rogando porque ella me ayudara a salir de esto.

- Oh, cierto – bendita seas Bellita -, mamá, Emmett – avanzó hacia mí y me tomó de la mano, en un principio se resbalaron porque las mías estaban jodidamente transpiradas -, él es Edward.

- Mucho gusto, cariño… yo soy Reneé, la mamá de Bella – ahora, que la tenía cerca me fijé que sus ropas eran muy parecidas a las de Bella, solo que quizás un poco más recatadas.

- Un gusto – puse mi mejor voz seria, esa que usaba para hablar con mis proveedores -, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, señora.

Toda mi tensión pasó a segundo plano al escuchar una estruendosa risa que solo podía venir de la persona con la caja torácica más grande. El hermano de Bella. Me volteé nuevamente hacia él, esperaba cualquier cosa menos que me diera un manotazo seguido de un fuerte abrazo.

- Si que eres cómico, Edward Cullen. Mira que presentarte así cuando todos vimos como te estabas comiendo a mi hermanita hace unos momentos… incluso podria apostar a que acabas de recibir algo.

Alzó sus cejas tantas veces que por un segundo me desconcentré mirándolo.

- ¡Emmett!, no molestes al chico de tu hermana. No le hagas caso querido, si hubiéramos sabido habríamos esperado afuera… pero eso les pasa por no avisar.

- No pasa nada mamá, con Edward ya habíamos terminado.

- ¿Quién terminó? ¿Tú o él? – ¿el hermano de Bella estaba preguntando eso?

Por favor tierra, ábrete y trágame ahora mismo.

Mierda, ¡Dios!, si no salía ahora mismo de esta casa era muy probable que me diera una embolia o algo. Quise moverme, necesitaba moverme pero eso me era imposible ahora, mis pies parecían estar clavados al piso.

- Yo… me tengo que ir. Mi mamá debe estar por llegar y…

- Claro, y Edward ya no será necesario que mañana pases por mí, Emmett me llevará.

Bella se me acercó y me dio un beso de lo más tierno que solo consiguió que mi postura se endureciera un poco más.

- Adiós, querido – ahora fue el turno de la mamá de Bella -, vuelve cuando quieras, los amigos de mi Bella siempre son bien recibidos en casa.

- Claro…

No tenía que más decir por lo que me dispuse a salir. Rápidamente estuve fuera de la casa respirando el aire. Llené mis pulmones de libertad para darme fuerzas. Sonreí, todo eso había sido extraño por lo que desde ahora en adelante procuraría mantenerme alejado lo más posible de Bella.

Di mi primer paso cuando ya no pude seguir avanzando. Quería creer que no era cierto, pero una mano me tenía tomado del brazo – Espera, Edward, quiero hablar contigo – gemí inconscientemente, necesita salir de esta casa de locos de una vez por todas -. Sé que no nos conocemos pero confío en mi hermana y si ella te dejó entrar a nuestra casa y dejó que la manosearas es por algo, algo debió ver en ti y ella no se equivoca. Así que necesito preguntarte algo.

- Dime – quería cerrar los ojos pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos.

- ¿Tus intenciones con mi hermana son malas?

Lo miré sin moverme, su pregunta era tan… extraña. No sabía cómo responderle algo como eso y como él pensaba en un principio que si mi respuesta era afirmativa se lo diría.

- Mis intenciones con Bella son… la verdad es que aún no tengo intenciones con ella, Emmett.

Él sonrió y avanzó un paso hacia mí – Bien, solo quería saberlo, sé que siempre puede venir alguien y hacerle daño, ella es tan inocente la mayoría de las veces y creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer como hermano mayor es velar por ella – ahora su enorme mano estaba en mi hombro, abrazándome como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

- Tranquilo, en estos momentos no estoy buscando una relación.

- ¡Oh, Edward!, no me refería a una relación, sé muy bien que Bella tampoco anda detrás de eso, yo me refería solo a su amistad.

-Bien – ahora entendía menos, solo quería salir de aquí -, Emmett, de verdad que me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo que irme a mi casa.

- Claro, claro… ve tranquilo hermano. Nos veremos mañana en el colegio.

Me despedí con un gesto de mano y corrí hasta mi moto. En nada la eché a andar y la metí al garaje de mi casa. Cuando terminé de estacionarla volteé hacia la casa de Bella y aún Emmett estaba ahí y me saludó con la mano.

- ¿ASÍ QUE ERES NUESTRO VECINO?

Le sonreí y entré apresuradamente a mi casa, necesitaba llegar a mi lugar y por eso corrí a mi habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta me apoyé en ella. Después de un par de segundos solté una carcajada, no había forma en el mundo que luego de que la mamá y el hermano de una chica me encontraran con los pantalones abajo, en su casa, reaccionaran así. Reí porque acababa de pasar el susto más grande de mi vida y porque había recibido la mejor mamada de la historia.

- Espero que esa risa sea para mí.

Abrí los ojos, ahora ya no había gracia en ellos - ¿Qué mierda haces acá?

- Necesito…

- Oh no, tú de mí no necesitas nada, ya te lo dije hace un momento que ni a ti ni a perra de tu amiga les daré nada… así que por favor, sal de mi casa.

Se acercó hasta que apoyó sus manos en mi pecho – Puedo hacer cualquier cosa…

- Rosalie…

- Tú solo déjate llevar, Edward.

Se agachó ante mí y en tiempo récord tuvo mi polla dentro de su boca. Hasta ayer pensaba que la forma en la que Rosalie chupaba mi polla era una de las mejores, pero hoy eso ya no era así. Los labios de ella eran ásperos y su lengua demasiado juguetona, no se comparaban ni de cerca a otros labios.

¡Maldición!

Bella era una buena chica, pero debía alejarme de ella a como diera lugar. Ni ella era buena para mí ni mucho menos yo para ella. Sí, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, alejarme por siempre antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Quise concentrarme en la boca de Rosalie pero unos cabellos castaños se colaron en mi mente obligándome a recordar como otros labios habían sabido llevarme a un perfecto orgasmo.

_- Me gusta creer en la gente y tú de verdad me gustas, Edward._

En un segundo todo se fue a la mierda. Tiré lejos de mí a Rosalie y me subí los pantalones. Mi jodida cabeza estaba extremadamente mal como para escuchar la voz de Bella en estos momentos.

- Vete, Rosalie.

- Pero…

- ¡VETE!

Ella dio un saltito antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo. Cuando ya estuve solo me tiré en la cama y me tapé con una almohada.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, Bella?

Gemí y cerré los ojos. Por ahora no podía beber ni drogarme así que mi única salida era dormir.

.

.

.

- Edward, cariño… despierta.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir la voz de mi madre, debí quedarme dormido como a las seis de la tarde por lo que debía ser de noche pero no, era de día, más que eso, parecía ser de mañana.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Hora de ir al colegio, cuando llegué ayer no pude despertarte. Parecías muy cansado.

Me acarició los cabellos consiguiendo que me sintiera un poco mejor – Lo siento, debí estar muy cansado.

- Sí, pero ahora levántate. Le hice unas galletas a Bella y quiero que se las lleves.

- Llegaron su mamá y su hermano – murmuré mientras me levantaba -, ayer cuando la fui a dejar los conocí.

- Oh, Reneé, la recuerdo… creo que pasaré a saludarla antes de irme al trabajo. Desde que Anna murió que no viene por acá.

- ¿Anna?

- ¿La recuerdas, cariño? – rodó los ojos -, Anna, la vecina de al lado, la señora que murió hace un año.

- Oh, sí – asentí, esa señora era muy extraña, casi ni salía de su casa -, ella es la abuela de Bella, bueno, lo era.

- Sí, ella misma.

Me puse de pie y tomé mi toalla – Bueno, de todas formas ellos llegaron y el hermano de Bella la llevará al colegio así que yo ya no tengo que hacerlo.

- Si quisieras aún podrías hacerlo.

¡NO!, grité en mi cabeza. Mientras más lejos de ellos mejor.

Ya era tarde, había dormido doce horas seguidas por lo que mi cuerpo estaba inusualmente descansado. Para cuando bajé mi madre me tendió la bolsa con las galletas, quise hacerme el tonto con eso pero no pude. Tendría que buscar a Bella y entregárselas sin darle más charla, sí, eso es lo que haría.

Cuando llegué al colegio todos estaban un tanto revolucionados con el hermano de Bella, Emmett. Las chicas babeaban por el él y los chicos querían golpearlo. Tontos.

- ¿Así que ese es el hermano de tu novia?

- No es mi novia.

Apagué mi moto y enganché el casco al asiento trasero – Pero ayer te fuiste con ella.

- Jasper – le hablé en tono de advertencia, no me gustaban sus juegos -. Ella es solo mi vecina, mi mamá me pidió que la trajera y eso hice, ahora llegó su hermano y yo ya no tendré nada que ver con ella. Fin de la historia.

- Si eso es lo que quieres…

- Es lo que necesito.

Seguí a Jasper hasta adentro del colegio y a nuestra primera clase, a la hora del almuerzo me encargaría de buscar a Bella para entregarle sus galletas. No conocía sus horarios por lo que en un principio anduve algo nervioso de encontrármela, no sabía que decirle luego de lo que pasó ayer.

Era extraño ver a una chica luego de que te dio la mejor mamada de tu vida y de que su familia los encontró in fraganti.

Algo inteligente se me tenía que ocurrir para decirle cuando la volviera a ver.

- ¿Vamos a comer?

Tenía todas mis clases con Jasper por lo que tuve que hacer malabares para evadir sus preguntas sobre Bella. Por lo menos pude cambiar el cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando le conté lo ocurrido con Rosalie ayer.

- No, necesito encontrar a Rosalie, creo que me debe un par de explicaciones.

- Y tú a ella otras más – ese par era de culto. El mismo Jasper ayer estuvo follando toda la tarde con "no sé quién".

Si tener una relación era tener lo que ellos tenían, prefería quedarme soltero para siempre.

Mi amigo suspiró y negó – Ya me estoy aburriendo de esta relación Edward, era entretenida en un principio pero ella no va a cambiar y quizás yo necesito algo distinto…

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Una chica distinta, que no sea igual que todas las perras de este instituto… alguien como…

- No digas Bella – lo apunté -, y ahora mejor ve a buscar a Rosalie.

- ¿Celoso?

- No – rodé los ojos -. Sabes muy bien que una chica como Bella no es para mí de ninguna forma.

Caminamos hasta los casilleros de donde saqué la bolsa de galletas que le había preparado mi madre.

Jasper estaba apoyado en el casillero del lado - Una chica como Bella creo que le haría bien a cualquier hombre, Edward… esa aura que tiene…

Apreté los puños. Pocas veces tenía ganas de golpear a Jasper - ¿No tenías algo qué hacer?, ve por tu perra que yo también tengo algo pendiente – cerré el casillero con fuerza para darle energía a mis palabras.

- ¿Vas en busca de esa chica _"distinta"_?

- Jódete – le levanté el dedo de al medio y me di media vuelta.

Comencé a buscar en la cafetería y nada. Solo divisé a su hermano charlando con un par de chicos, parecía que era tan sociable como Bella. Caminé por el colegio y luego de unos minutos de no encontrar nada me comencé a desesperar, tenía hambre y la bolsa de galletas que tenía en mi mano no me ayudaba mucho. Si dentro del colegio no estaba, debía estar afuera.

Este era el último lugar en donde podía buscarla, si no estaba acá y me iba a dar por vencido y me comería las galletas.

Crucé todo el patio trasero del instituto pero nada, no había rastro de Bella. Me iba a devolver cuando un olor que conocía muy bien me llegó.

_Marihuana._

Avancé dos pasos más y debajo de un viejo roble la vi. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el árbol y en una de sus manos sostenía un cigarrillo de marihuana. Me acerqué con cuidado, ella se notaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no quería interrumpirla pero tampoco pude darme media vuelta e irme.

- ¿Quieres? – estiró su mano hacía mí sin mirarme, no sabía que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- No, gracias – me senté a su lado pero su vista seguía clavada en el cielo -. Si te encuentran fumando marihuana van a llamar a la policía.

- ¿Por qué? – no me miró.

Eso me incomodó. Si había algo que estaba aprendiendo a amar en ella era la sinceridad de sus ojos y el que me negara ese placer era definitivamente algo que no me gustaba.

- Porque es ilegal en Washington.

Pese a que el olor de ese cigarrillo me llamaba a aceptar su oferta no pude hacerlo, primero necesitaba saber qué le pasaba, me intrigaba enormemente no verla con una sonrisa en medio del rostro. Quizás las galletas que le envió Esme pudieran subirle el ánimo.

Se removió en su lugar y apoyó mejor su cabeza en el árbol - No lo es, está aprobada para fines médicos y mi plantita es cien por ciento natural. Así que no tiene nada de malo que fume… me hace bien – una nueva calada.

- Solo que tú no lo haces con fines médicos, Bella – rodé los ojos ante la obviedad. Esperaba que me mirara pero no lo hizo.

Esta Bella se veía tan… no ella, perdida en sus pensamientos y sin vida, parecía cualquier otra adolescente deprimida, si ni siquiera la flor que llevaba en su cabello le daba vida – Eso no lo sabes – por fin me miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos pero no por el efecto de la marihuana -, no sabes si fumo por fines médicos.

Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo - ¿Y qué fines serían esos?... ¿Qué te duele? – me enderecé, yo sabía tan poco de ella que había asumido muchas cosas.

¿Y si estaba enferma? ¿Y si era grave?

- El corazón, Edward – se llevó una mano a su pecho y lo estrujó con fuerza -, me duele el corazón.

Desde que conocí a Bella jamás pensé que la vería soltar una lágrima como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Por eso, sin siquiera pensarlo atraje su cuerpo al mío y apreté con fuerza. Un ser tan bueno y alegre como ella no debía de estar llorando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Ella negó y se hundió aún más en mi pecho. Pese a que sus espasmos estaban remitiendo no por eso dejó de llorar. Mi propio corazón dolió, no me gusta ver a chicas como Bella en este estado, acaricié su espalda y rogué porque se calmara y porque lo que la acongojaba no fuera tan grave.

- Tranquila…

Se separó de mi pecho y llevó a sus labios el cigarrillo de marihuana que todavía estaba entre sus dedos. Cuando exhaló el humo se lo quité y la imité. Por regla autoimpuesta, nunca fumaba, tomaba o me inyectaba nada entre semana, pero esto era distinto.

La situación lo ameritaba.

- Estás fumando – aunque sus ojitos estaban rojos, se veían hermosos acompañados de una sonrisa -, pensé que no lo hacías.

- No lo hago – le devolví el cigarrillo del que casi no quedaba nada -, pero ahora me pareció un buen momento.

- ¿Te gustó mi plantita?

Saqué la lengua y saboreé lo que quedó en mi boca, la verdad es que era bastante distinta a la marihuana que solía fumar, no tenía ese sabor asqueroso a pegamento. Esta era distinta.

- Sí, me gustó mucho.

Y su sonrisa creció, era tan hermosa - ¿Qué? – me preguntó mientras yo pestañeaba -, ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No, por nada – bajé mi vista y ahí vi las galletas -, por cierto, mi mamá te mandó esto.

Le tendí la bolsa con las galletas y ella no dudó en tomarla - Oh, Esme es un amor… pasaré a darle las gracias después.

Abrió la bolsa que mi madre cuidadosamente había cerrado y sacó una galleta, lo primero que hizo con ella fue acercarla a mis labios, sin dejar de mirarla abrí la boca y permití que me la diera. Cuando estuvo adentro cerré los labios permitiéndome acariciar un poco la punta de sus dedos. Ella se sonrojó antes de comer una también.

- Están muy ricas.

- Sí, mi mamá es un _as_ en la cocina.

Comimos el resto de las galletas sin decir mucho, solo permanecimos sentados apoyados en el árbol y disfrutando del día.

- Me gusta el verde pero siento que a este pueblo le falta un poco de color. Unas flores no le harían mal.

Recorrí con mi vista y era verdad. Arboles habían por montón pero flores ni por si acaso – Hay un lugar lleno de flores que la gente no conoce muy bien.

- ¿En serio?

Rápidamente toda su pena parecía haber quedado atrás, ahora solo estaba esa Bella que tanto me gustaba – Sí, puedo llevarte después de clases si quieres.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo?

Necesitaba alejarme de Bella no acercarme más. Cada vez que me decidía a no verla más hacía cosas tan estúpidas como estas. Bueno, ahora por lo menos podía culpar a su plantita por ponerme ideas en la cabeza.

- Eso me encantaría, Edward.

Se tiró sobre mí dándome un apretado abrazo, cuando se separó dejó un tímido beso en mis labios. Mierda, sí que era hermosa.

- Yo… necesito ir a clases.

- Sí, yo también.

Me puse de pie y luego le di una mano para ayudarla. Mientras caminamos al colegio no le solté la mano, no sé si fue ella o yo, lo importante es que sus dedos suaves estaban entre los míos haciéndome sentir raramente bien.

- ¿Qué te toca ahora?

- ¡La mejor clase del mundo! – dio una pequeña vueltita soltando mi mano. ¡Mierda!, se sentía raro no tenerla - ¡Arte!

- Oh – a mí también me tocaba pero yo odiaba esa clase -, a mi también.

-¿De verdad? – asentí -, esta es la mejor noticia Edward, ya verás cómo te enseñaré unas técnicas geniales… ¿sabes hacer _origami_?

Sentí un par de miradas sobre nosotros pero las ignoré. Estaba concentrado en los labios de Bella que se movían sin parar contándome no sé qué, no podía escucharla muy bien pero eso era lo de menos, la tenía cerca y con eso me bastaba.

La clase se pasó en nada, Bella me habló de todo lo que pudo. Su estado depresivo había quedado atrás y yo me sentía mucho mejor, esperaba no tener que verla llorar nunca más.

Cuando salimos de clase yo estaba más que listo para mostrarle ese lugar lleno de flores.

- Necesito ir al baño primero.

- Bien, te espero en la salida.

Un nuevo beso en mis labios me hizo sonreír. Negando con la cabeza salí al estacionamiento. Lo primero que hice fue ver a Emmett al lado de una camioneta roja bastante antigua. Unos cuantos símbolos de la paz y un par de flores dejaban más que claro quiénes eran sus dueños.

- Bonita camioneta – lo saludé extendiendo mi mano.

La aceptó de inmediato - Idea de Bella, dice que el rojo deslavado era deprimente.

- ¿Tú no eres hippie?

Se encogió de hombros – Un poco… no tanto como Bella o mi mamá… yo más bien solo soy yo.

- Me parece bien– asentí. Cuando me di cuenta que era muy probable que estuviera esperando a Bella intervine -, si esperas a Bella será mejor que te vayas… yo la llevaré.

- Oh, pero… ella no estaba muy bien hoy.

Su sonrisa despareció en nada – Ahora está mejor, Emmett – le di una palmadita para que no se preocupara de más.

- Edward… recuerda lo que hablamos ayer por favor… mi hermana es my frágil.

- De eso ya me di cuenta.

- Bien, entonces me voy.

Hizo ese raro gesto de paz con los dos dedos antes de meterse en su camioneta. Un segundo después salió Bella del colegio, corrí hacia ella y la acompañé hasta mi moto.

Nunca había llevado a nadie a mi prado pero Bella era distinta. Ya no tenía sentido negarlo. Ella me gustaba independiente de todas sus locuras, de las locuras de su familia, de las de mi madre, de las de mis amigos… de todos.

Ella me gustaba por ser como era y aunque me daba un poco de miedo arriesgarme, creo que necesitaba hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He aquí el tercer capítulo.**

**Gracias a la maravillosa Erica Castelo por betearme el capítulo.**

**Y gracias a todos ustedes que me leen y comentan. He tenido muy poco tiempo para comentar RW pero lo haré y los leos así que no se preocupen.**

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando por donde va la historia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

- Desde aquí debemos caminar… no es mucho, solo un par de metros – apunté por entre los árboles que estaban frente a nosotros.

- Debería llamar a mi casa – murmuró. No estoy muy seguro de si quiso que la escuchara, pero aún así intervine.

- A la salida del colegio me encontré con Emmett, le dije que te vendrías conmigo.

- Oh, entonces supongo que estamos bien – asentí y ella lo hizo también.

Mi moto me dejaba bastante cerca de mi prado, bueno, no era mi prado porque no lo había comprado pero era mío porque yo lo encontré y yo lo cuidaba. Era el único lugar de Forks en donde había flores y aunque nunca lo compartí con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, me pareció que merecía ser cuidado. Creo que ahora sabía por qué.

- Nunca he traído a nadie a este lugar.

- ¿Por qué? – aún faltaba un metro para llegar pero me detuve y la volteé de frente a mí -, ¿Qué…?

- Este es el único lugar en Forks que tiene flores, es especial para mí y… solo espero que te guste – le dije sonriendo.

La sonrisa que me regaló valía completamente la pena y el beso fue mucho mejor. La tomé de la mano para guiarla los pasos que nos faltaban. Con mi mano libre despejé el camino de una rama que me preocupaba de acomodar estratégicamente para que ningún curioso pasara y se encontrara con mi prado, recientemente había sacado toda la maleza del lugar así que se veía limpio y despejado.

Las flores silvestres se levantaron y parecieron darle la bienvenida a Bella. En cuanto estuvimos en medio del lugar la vi agacharse y tocarlas, si no la conociera un poco pensaría que estaba loca, porque, literalmente, les estaba hablando.

- Son tan hermosas, se nota mucho que Edward las cuida y les da el amor que necesitan… ¿ustedes también lo cuidan a él?

Sonreí y me agaché a su lado – Creo que últimamente me tienen muy mimado.

Ella volteó a verme y el sol le dio de costado. La mitad de su cabello brilló dándole un poco mucho más rubio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el calor. Era tan hermosa que no pude controlarme, la besé desesperadamente sin importarme mucho su opinión, solo cuando ella se aferró a mi chaqueta supe que estaba de acuerdo con mi actuar.

La recosté en el pasto y me puse sobre ella, no dejé sus labios hasta que sentí que si no lo hacía me terminaría por ahogar.

- Eres adictiva – murmuré sobre sus labios.

- ¿Cómo mi plantita?

Reí a carcajadas por su salida, a veces era tan niña pero tan mujer… me volvía loco – Sí, Bella, como tu plantita.

- Me gusta aquí.

Miró como pudo el lugar, aún la tenía apresada debajo de mi cuerpo y por ahora no tenía entre mis planes la intención de soltarla. Estaba cómodo y ella no se quejaba.

- Y a mí me gusta que estés aquí.

- También me gustas tú, Edward.

- Y a mí me gustas tú, Bella.

La volví a besar, sus labios se estaban volviendo una adicción para mí.

Por primera vez en mis últimos años no sentía la necesidad de restregar mi polla sobre la chica que estaba debajo de mí, no porque no me gustara o no me provocara una erección, sino porque estaba malditamente bien solo saboreando sus labios.

- Creo que ahora me gusta un poco más Forks.

Luego de un tiempo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro - ¿Y por qué se mudaron para acá?

- Porque mi mamá quería – se encogió de hombros, una sombra pasó por sus ojos, creo que por ahí estaba la razón de su tristeza de hace un rato.

- ¿Tú no querías?

- Eso no importa – me miró y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era la de siempre, esta era mucho más fingida -, después de todo este lugar no es tan malo como yo pensaba. Me asustaba un poco la idea de que todo fuera muy oscuro y húmedo, pero ahora… - miró hacia todos lados y estiró los brazos -, ahora veo que no es así.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que me he ganado un punto.

- ¡Más que uno! – chilló con emoción -, ahora solo me hace falta una cosa para que este lugar sea mi hogar.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto, yo la seguí apenas pude - ¿Y eso qué sería?

- Un perro – no me miró a mí, estaba concentrada en las nubes que nos cubrían -, mi mamá siempre dijo que cuando tuviéramos una casa fija podría tener un perro, así que ahora le cobraré la palabra.

- ¿No estás como un poco grande para querer una mascota? – yo siempre quise un hámster pero eso fue hasta que crecí y me di cuenta del trabajo que significaba cuidar de alguien más. Desde ese día no volví a querer una mascota.

Bella se volteó a mirarme, apoyó su cabeza en su mano y se sostuvo en su codo. Su cintillo estaba un poco corrido pero aún así se veía hermosa – Uno nunca es muy grande para cumplir sus sueños.

La miré por un momento largo. Bella era hermosa y me gustaba mucho, pero a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella estaba más que seguro que no era la chica para mí, partiendo porque yo no era el chico para ella.

Por ahora no tenía planes de casarme, quizás no los tuviera nunca, así que si podía hacer algo por mí sería disfrutar de Bella, de su compañía, sus locuras e, incluso, sus penas. No me seguiría alejando de ella pero también tendría cuidado de no acercarme más de lo correcto, una persona como ella nunca entendería mi forma de ganarme la vida y mucho menos la aprobaría.

Desde ahora en adelante Bella sería mí conexión con el Edward de diecisiete años y no con el traficante de drogas que busca un futuro mejor.

Cuando sentí que mis pensamientos dejaban de ser tan profundos volví al presente en donde Bella estaba cortando un par de flores y entrelazándolas de manera extraña. En poco tiempo consiguió hacer una corona maravillosa.

- Ten.

La recibí con algo de renuencia – No creo que el rosado sea el color que mejor que me quede – miré las flores y luego a ella.

- No es para ti, tonto – rodó los ojos -, es para Esme, es mi agradecimiento por las galletas.

- Oh – asentí -, creo que será perfecto, estoy seguro que la amará.

- Bien – se puso de pie con gran agilidad y extendió su mano hacia mi -, pese a que me encanta este lugar ahora necesito irme. Es tarde y mi madre debe estar preocupada.

- Cierto, la mía también.

El camino de vuelta a nuestras casas fue mucho más relajado pero con una extraña sensación de por medio. Para cuando me tocó despedirme de Bella esperaba un beso en los labios pero lo obtuve solo en la mejilla, su gesto me desconcertó un poco pero no le dije nada, solo me despedí con la mano y la vi entrar a su casa.

Como nunca, me topé con mi madre apenas abrí la puerta, no necesité que me lo dijera para saber que me estaba espiando - ¿Sabes que espiar a tu hijo está mal?

- ¡No te estaba espiando!

Rodé los ojos y me senté en el sofá, llevé mi mochila hasta mis piernas y saqué con sumo cuidado la corona de flores que Bella había hecho para ella. Se la extendí sin decir nada, suponía que ella ya sabía de dónde venía.

- ¡Es hermosa!

Se la puso y dio una vueltita – Bella la hizo para ti, en agradecimiento por las galletas.

- Esa chica es un amor – con la corona aún puesta se sentó a mi lado -, ¿te gusta?

- Sí – no quería hacerle mal pero tampoco pensaba ilusionarla -, pero solo la conozco hace un par de días y creo que esa chica le gustaría a cualquier así que… - toqué sus mejillas con mis dedos índices -, no veas cosas donde no las hay.

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y Bella… parece ser la chica perfecta para ti.

- Ya veremos cómo resulta eso – me estiré y dejé un beso en su frente -. ¿Comemos?, en cuanto entré sentí olor a macarrones con queso y me muero por probarlo.

- Bien – se puso de pie y yo la imité -, pero ni creas que no volveré a preguntarte por esto – me apuntó con su fino dedo consiguiendo que me riera.

Como me hubiera gustado complacerla, pero esto estaba más complicado de lo que pensaba. La seguí hasta la cocina tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto.

El resto de la semana fue lo mismo, me junté con ella tanto como pude, poco a poco la fui conociendo mejor, y no porque ella me contara muchas cosas de su vida sino porque sus ojos eran una verdadera ventana a su alma. A veces me besaba en los labios y otras veces en las mejillas, algunas veces yo me atrevía a probar sus labios y otras me acobardaba.

Su hermano, en cambio, era otro tema. Aunque a simple vista se hizo bastante popular en el colegio parecía no disfrutar en exceso de ello, se sentaba con nosotros y se me pegaba como si fuera mi mejor amigo, a Jasper en un principio le molestó pero luego comenzó a decir que me entendía porque debía llevarme bien con mi cuñado, no quise sacarlo de su error más que nada porque eso era tiempo perdido.

Para el viernes ya todos sabían que los hermanos Swan estaban en Forks para quedarse. Todos fueron amables con ellos, menos esas dos putas que no lo fueron con Bella, un par de chicos quisieron acercársele pero cuando la vieron conmigo desistieron, no porque yo dijera algo, ya que estaba más que claro sobre nuestra situación, no éramos más que amigos que compartían un par de besos fortuitos, porque la situación del lunes por la tarde no se volvió a repetir, por más que mi polla me rogaba por esos labios, me hice el tonto y no la complací.

- Hoy es viernes… ¿tenemos algún plan?

De reojo vi a Jasper rodar los ojos ante la pregunta de Emmett. Hoy debía reunirme con mi proveedor y hacer un par de entregas, era día de trabajo y si quedaba tiempo podría divertirme un poco, pero eso no lo sabría hasta más tarde.

- Lo siento Emm, hoy trabajo.

- ¿Un viernes? ¿Por la noche?

Asentí pero alguien más salió en mi rescate – Ya deja de molestarlo Emm, Edward trabaja porque tiene que ayudar a su mamá, no te metas.

Pocas veces Bella se ponía en ese papel, solo con Emmett se comportaba un poco más madura – Bueno, entonces supongo que eso me deja contigo para disfrutar de la noche –miró a Jasper quien escupió, asquerosamente, un poco de su comida.

- Yo ya tengo planes, lo siento.

- Pues me llevas – se encogió de hombros -, no pienso quedarme solo en casa un viernes por la noche.

- ¿Y tú? – le hablé a Bella que estaba a mi lado.

- Iré a una tocata que se dará en Port Ángeles, son unos amigos de mamá que andan recorriendo el país en su furgón. La ex de Emm es parte de ellos así que no quiere ir con nosotros.

- Oh – asentí -, entonces creo que te deseo buena suerte.

- Gracias.

Seguimos comiendo como si nada. Esta semana mi mesa de comida había cambiado bastante, las dos zorras se fueron, pese a que Jasper no terminó con Rosalie, ella prefería sentarse con Ángela un par de mesas más al fondo, los chicos en cambio se sentaban solo un momento ya que gran parte de la hora del almuerzo la usaban en cualquier otra cosa menos comer.

La última hora que me tocaba era Historia y como estaba solo en esa clase usé el tiempo para organizar mi noche. Hoy debía recoger mi mercancía y repartirla, si usaba bien mis tiempos estaría desocupado a eso de las dos de la mañana, pero no podría irme con Jasper si es que estaba con Emmett, aunque bien podía alegar que había surgido algún imprevisto en el trabajo y que por eso me habían despachado antes. Bueno, eso solo lo sabría cuando llegara la noche.

A la salida me despedí de todos con un gesto de mano solamente, siempre me gustaba dormir antes de salir a trabajar, en este negocio había que estar muy despierto y en lo posible, de forma natural. Cuando desperté comí algo ligero con mi madre, ella aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que trabajara de noche los fin de semana pero no me decía nada, yo solo me daba cuenta por su mirada melancólica.

Me repetí un par de veces que esto lo hacía por los dos, así que con esa idea le di un beso en la frente antes de irme.

- Cuídate mucho, cariño – me acarició las mejillas como si fuera un niño.

- Siempre lo hago, mamá.

Se encogió de hombros – Bueno, no está de más que te lo recuerde, después de todo eres lo único que tengo.

La abracé con fuerza antes de irme, no me gustaba que se pusiera muy sentimental porque cuando lo hacía siempre estaba de bajón un buen tiempo.

Mi moto estaba estacionada fuera de mi casa pero no fui hasta ella, en su lugar me desvié hacia la camioneta roja deslavada de mis vecinos. Bella y Renée estaban dentro de ella, Bella del lado del conductor.

- Hola – la saludé y luego me giré hacia su madre -, hola, Renée un gusto volver a verte.

- ¡Oh, Edward!, un gusto también, vamos a una tocata con unos amigos, ¿quieres venir?

La verdad es que no parecía tan mal plan pero no, hoy ya era viernes por la noche y mis planes eran unos muy distintos – Lo siento, Renée, tengo que trabajar.

- ¡Qué lástima!

- Para la próxima – intervino Bella, me dio una de sus sonrisas maravillosas junto con un guiño de ojo -, quizás incluso podrías probar más de mi plantita.

- Ya veremos – me afirmé en la ventanilla que estaba abajo para poder quedar más cerca de ella.

- Suerte en el trabajo, Edward.

Por unos segundos me olvidé que su madre estaba a nuestro lado, solo podía verla a ella - Suerte en la tocata.

- Gracias.

Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando se alzó y rozó mis labios, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me solté y vi la camioneta desaparecer.

Mi razón para ser el Edward de diecisiete años común y corriente acababa de irse. Ahora me tocaba ser el otro.

Me subí a mi moto y me fui directo donde mi proveedor. El camino fue una mierda, presioné el acelerador lo más que pude y procuré llegar lo antes posible, no estaba de buen humor, necesitaba mi dosis de fin de semana lo antes posible.

La casa de Cayo estaba en un barrio medianamente bueno de Port Angels, el viejo estaba podrido en dinero pero si quería mantener a la policía lejos debía ir de poco en poco, desde que lo conozco, hacía dos años, estaba era la segunda casa que se compraba, creo que pronto iría por la tercera.

Dejé mi moto aparcada en la acera, las probabilidades de que me la robaran en este barrio eran casi nulas. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preparar mi puño para tocar la puerta, la abrieron. Supongo que las cámaras de vigilancia estaban siendo utilizadas, como era viernes no me sorprendió encontrarme con la dulce hermana de Cayo en su lugar.

- Ya te estabas demorando.

- Hola, Irina – la hice a un lado y entré sin la menor educación -, ¿Cayo?

- Salió – se puso delante de mí con los brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra.

- Es viernes, vengo todos los viernes… ¿Cómo que salió?

Se encogió de hombros – Puede ser que yo me haya ofrecido a atenderte – sus manos fueron directo a las solapas de mi chaqueta, me la quitó antes de que pudiera darme cuenta -, ya que la semana pasada no estuve, se me ocurrió que hoy podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Y para follar le pediste que se fuera? ¿Cuándo nos ha detenido que tu hermano esté en casa antes?

Ahora fui yo quien movió mis manos hasta sus caderas. La acerqué tanto como nuestros cuerpos nos permitieron, lentamente las moví hasta su trasero, su falda era tan corta que no me costó nada encontrarme con su trasero desnudo. La muy perra andaba sin ropa interior.

- ¿Desesperada? – deslicé uno de mis dedos por su culo, la maldita estaba completamente dilatada y lista para recibirme.

- Sí, pero antes…

Se alejó de mí. Aproveché el momento para sacarme la camisa y desabrocharme los pantalones, eso sí, no alcancé a sacármelos antes de que ella llegara.

- Cayo me dijo explícitamente que te entregara la mercadería antes de cualquier cosa.

Tomé la bolsa sin siquiera revisarla, sabía que Cayo no iba a joderme, la guardé en mi chaqueta para después voltearme hacía Irina. Necesitaba urgentemente enterrarme en ella.

- Afírmate en esa silla – apunté la mesa del comedor en donde habían bastante sillas -, quiero follarte el culo.

Ella no dudó en hacerlo, la observé menearse mientras me ponía mi condón, cuando estuve listo fui por ella, gimió y gritó todo el tiempo que la follé. Cuando la posición me cansó la llevé hasta su cama, era una cama blanda por lo que aproveché la superficie para llevarme sus piernas a mis hombros, desde ahí alcancé un muy buen ángulo, la maldita sabía cómo apretar sus paredes para ordeñarme mejor. Pero ni siquiera cuando hizo eso o masajeó mis testículos me sentí igual de complacido que cuando Bella me la chupó, bueno, por lo menos ese recuerdo me ayudó a correrme porque al paso que iba no lo conseguiría, ni siquiera que mi semen se acercara a mi punta.

Cuando me descargué y ella alcanzó su segundo orgasmo me salí de su interior. Podía ser un maldito en muchos sentidos pero nunca dejaría a una mujer insatisfecha. Me senté en la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa, necesitaba salir de aquí lo antes posible.

- Quédate un poco más, Cariño.

De reojo vi como Irina se removía en la cama, rezongó casi como si fuera una perra. La ignoré y terminé de vestirme, quizás en otro momento me hubiera quedado para una segunda ronda pero hoy no.

- No puedo, tengo que hacer una entrega - eso no era del todo mentira, podría hacerlo más tarde pero la verdad es que necesitaba salir de aquí lo antes posible.

- ¿Vendrás nuevamente?

- No lo sé - me abroché los pantalones y tomé mi chaqueta que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Ya estaba listo para irme cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo - Estás distinto, Cariño, como... no sé.

- Son ideas tuyas, Irina - metí mi lengua en su garganta solo para acallar sus pensamientos, no quería que nadie notara nada "distinto" en mí -. Nos vemos luego.

El frío de Port Ángeles me impactó directo en el rostro, subí el cierre de mi chaqueta y caminé hasta mi moto. Aún tenía tiempo antes de mi "reunión de trabajo". Cuando llegué, noté enseguida algo que antes no estaba, era un pequeño bulto café acurrucado debajo de la rueda. Supe que estaba vivo porque tiritaba como si no pudiera más, me apresuré a llegar a su lado y lo tomé entre mis manos, el cachorro no debía tener más de un mes, era pequeñito y ni siquiera notó que ahora estaba entre mis brazos, solo cuando lo acuné y encontró el calor que buscaba sollozó.

Era extraño, nunca fui muy de mascotas pero este pequeñito puso en seguida una imagen en mi cabeza. La imagen que Bella había compartido conmigo esa tarde en el prado. Le sonreí antes de acunarlo mejor dentro de mi chaqueta, este cachorro desde hoy tendría una nueva dueña que estaba seguro, lo cuidaría como nadie.

Fui hasta la fiesta en donde debía hacer la entrega con el perrito aún dentro de mi chaqueta, más de un curioso me miró tratando de descubrir que se movía en mi pecho pero nadie dijo nada. Me acerqué hasta Zack, un chico de dinero que acostumbraba a dar esta clase de fiestas casi a diario, era uno de mis clientes más fieles por lo que con su compra me hacía la noche. Le entregué un kilo de cocaína y veinte pastillas de éxtasis, suponía lo que haría con las pastillas pero no podía ponerme moralista ahora, las chicas de esta fiesta debían cuidarse.

- ¿Está buena?

- Compruébalo por ti mismo – me encogí de hombros y esperé a que probara la cocaína. Con su dedo meñique sacó un poco y se la llevó hasta la lengua.

- La mejor, como siempre Cullen.

Me volví a encoger de hombros, quería salir de aquí lo antes posible – Si ya comprobaste que todo está en orden entonces necesito mi dinero.

- ¿Apurado?

Le di una mirada. Si no me comportaba con un verdadero cabrón, no servía para este negocio. Zack sabía cómo funcionaba el negocio, si se mandaba una cagada y alguien decidía dejar de venderle iba a estar jodido, eso pasaba cuando no se es para nada agraciado y la gente a tu alrededor se te acerca solo por los provechos que pueda sacar.

Lo vi hacer un par de líneas en la mesa de cristal, sabía lo que se venía y no me pareció tan mal. Tomé el billete doblado en forma de tuvo que me ofrecía, tapé el orifico derecho de mi nariz e inhalé todo el polvo blando. Cuando terminé me tapé el otro orificio y repetí el proceso, esta cocaína era de la buena y no se demoraría en hacerme efecto.

- Mi dinero.

Estiré la mano y esperé porque depositara el sobre blanco. Lo conté sin pena delante de él. Estaba todo. Me lo guardé en mi chaqueta y solo en ese momento volví a recordar al perrito, estaba durmiendo sin ningún problema.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Cerré mi chaqueta dejándole espacio suficiente para que respirara – Nada que te importe.

Le di una palmadita en la espalda y me di media vuelta. Quizás debería haberle advertido a un par de chicas que no aceptaran tragos de parte de Zack porque vendrían con sorpresas, pero eso me arruinaría el negocio. Allá ellas si se dejaban engañar por perdedores como él.

Cuando volví a salir al frío revisé mi celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Jasper pero las ignoré, ya mañana lo llamaría. Me concentré en la hora, recién pasaban de las dos de la mañana, por lo que iba a tener que usar la excusa de que me había soltado antes del trabajo con mi madre ya que no había forma de que me fuera a ninguna parte con el cachorrito.

Me fui directo a mi casa con toda la intención de descansar, la cocaína ya me estaba haciendo efecto, pero no un efecto feliz, me estaba haciendo pensar y pensar no siempre es bueno. Cuando llegué afuera de mi casa volteé sin querer hasta la casa de Bella, la camioneta aún no estaba ahí pero… me bajé de mi moto y saqué al cachorrito de mi chaqueta, seguramente tenía hambre.

Entré por la cocina y haciendo el menor ruido posible saqué un poco de leche del refrigerador, la vertí en un plato de plástico y lo puse en piso, lo vi mientras bebía todo. No estaba seguro de que tan pequeño era por lo que cuando vi que aún quedaba con hambre tomé un poco de arroz que había quedado de la cena y se lo di, no mucho, solo lo justo para que se saciara un poco más.

Estaba a punto de irme a acostar cuando sentí la camioneta llegar. El cachorrito estaba nuevamente dormido por lo que lo acomodé en una caja de zapatos que estaba en la despensa y salí. Necesita mostrárselo a Bella ahora mismo, y si los dos estábamos despiertos, no veía la necesidad de esperar hasta mañana.

Corrí hasta la camioneta, aún no se bajaban por lo que me apresuré hasta la puerta del conductor, la abrí para ayudarla pero me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme con Renée y no con Bella. Miré al lado del copiloto pero tampoco estaba ahí.

- Oh, Edward. Me asustaste.

- Perdón – me disculpé tratando de concentrarme -, pero… ¿y Bella?

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde Edward?

Me mordí los labios para no decirle algo feo. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Bella – Yo… tengo algo para ella.

- Oh, que tierno Edward – se bajó y la ayudé -, pero creo que Bella no llegará hasta el domingo.

- ¿Por qué?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos para no exaltarme – Se encontró con unos amigos… creo que se iban a una fiesta en Tacoma.

- ¿Unos amigos? – sonreí para no subir el tono de voz cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era zamarrear a Renée y sacarle más detalles -, ¿Qué amigos?

- Unos amigos de ella… Garrett creo que se llama uno… no lo sé, parece que estuvieron juntos hace un tiempo… ¡sí! Garrett, ya lo recuerdo. Bueno, Edward, si tú crees que como te encontré el lunes es algo vergonzoso deberías preguntarle a Bella por como la encontré con él… ese chico estuvo sin querer ir a casa como por… ¡una semana entera!

Sus palabras acompañadas de su risa no me ayudaban mucho, la verdad es que no me ayudaban para nada.

- ¿Bella se fue con su ex?

- No, Bella no tiene ex… solo amigos. Y bueno, es tarde así que yo me voy a acostar. ¡Adiós, Edward!

Me quedé en medio de la calle hasta que Renée entró a su casa. Solo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasado pude reaccionar y el afectado fue el buzón de los Swan. Le di una patada tan fuerte que lo saqué de cuajo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo, pero ni siquiera así solté los puños que había hecho con mis manos.

- ¡Puto Garrett! ¡Puta Bella!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Mil gracias a Erica Castelo por betearme :)**

**Ya saben que ando complicada para contestar RW pero los he leido todosssss, de verdad.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- No, Bella… no pienso perdonar… no… no importa cuantos besos me des… no voy a…

- Creo que voy a alegrarme de que gimas el nombre de Bella y no el de otra chica.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama. Los besos que estaba sintiendo y que me habían dejado completamente babeados venían del cachorrito que sostenía mi madre.

- ¿Qué haces con él?

Lo tomó mejor alejándolo por completo de mí – Este pequeñito, fue el encargado de despertarme esta mañana, supondré que tu sueño pudo más porque grité demasiado fuerte como para que despertaras.

- Sí – me toqué la cabeza -, ayer nos dejaron salir antes y me fue de gran ayuda porque estaba muerto de sueño.

- ¿Y el cachorro llegó solo?

- No – moví el cuello de un lado a otro, estaba un poco tenso… no me imagino por qué. Rodé los ojos ante mi ironía -. Perdón… el cachorrito lo encontré en la calle y me dio pena dejarlo solo.

- Hijo, aunque me encanta este pequeño no estoy segura de que podamos quedárnoslos.

Lo miró casi como si estuviera a punto de dejarlo solo por siempre. Era increíble como se había encariñado en… ¿media hora?, supongo que es el efecto de los cachorros en las mujeres.

- Madre – me rasqué la nuca ante la incomodidad de verla hablándole con voz de bebé a animal -, el cachorro no es para nosotros… yo, pensaba dárselo a Bella.

- Oh – su mirada se entristeció pero demasiado pronto se alegró, miró al cachorrito y luego a mí. Casi podía sentir las tuercas de su cerebro moviéndose y encajándose.

- Madre… no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, Bella es una muy buena amiga.

- Pero te gusta.

Le quité al cachorrito de los brazos y le hice cariños. El tema de Bella estaba un poco delicado para mí, quizás me costó toda la noche entenderlo pero por fin mi aturdido y estúpido cerebro entendió que no era malo que Bella saliera y se acostara con otro, yo mismo anoche había follado con Irina.

Sí, Bella me gusta y me daba un poco de celos que muy probablemente estuviera hasta mañana con ese tal Garrett pero sentía que si le daba la suficiente importancia a esto iba a terminar mucho más involucrado de lo que lo estaba pensando. No, mi relación con Bella debía ser como ya lo había decidido, ella era mi contacto con el Edward de la semana y hacía feliz a mi madre, suficiente.

- ¡Ey! – salté del susto cuando mi madre me chispeó los dedos, no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer y me descolocó un poco -, parecías ido.

- Solo estaba pensando.

- ¿En Bella?

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados – Sí, en Bella y en que mañana voy a ir a dejarle el cachorro.

- ¿Por qué mañana y no hoy?

Respiré hondo y alejé la visión de Bella siendo cogida por un rubio de sonrisa sexy. Cuando volví a concentrarme en mi madre pensé en mi mejor respuesta.

- Porque anoche me encontré con su madre y me dijo que se iba a quedar con unos amigos hasta mañana – me encogí de hombros y no dejé de verla para que no se diera cuenta de mi incomodidad.

- Esa Renée – ahora fue mi madre quien rodó los ojos -, es un caso, no sé donde tiene la cabeza – la forma en que lo dijo fue casi como si estuviera hablando de mí. Me agradaba saber que la madre de Bella era una potencial amiga de la mía.

- ¿Por qué? – la apuré cuando me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a divagar.

- Ah, porque acabo de ver a Bella – apuntó hacía la dirección en donde estaba su casa -, salió temprano a comprar leche, creo.

- Oh.

Me mordí el interior de mis mejillas para no reírme de alegría, no iba a molestar a Bella por su vida pero eso no quería decir que no me alegrara de que se haya quedado en casa.

Ese sábado dormí lo más que pude, en la noche me tocaba sí o sí ir a una fiesta de unos amigos, bueno, si por amigos entiendo a clientes y potenciales clientes. Era solo una mierda de fiesta organizada por Jasper en donde tenía planeado vender una buena cantidad de mercadería, después de todo mi madre necesitaba cambiar el refrigerador y el dinero me vendría bien.

En cuanto salí de mi casa me subí a mi moto, aun era fin de semana y debía mantenerme enfocado, pensaba vender por lo menos el ochenta por ciento de la mercadería que tenía en mi poder, bueno, en el poder de Jasper más bien ya que era en su casa donde la guardaba.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi amigo aún no había nadie, excepto su puta novia quien tenía enterrada su verga hasta el fondo de su culo.

- Linda escena – dejé mi bolso en una silla y pasé directo a la habitación de invitados en donde guardaba mis cosas.

Creo que con lo que recaudaré hoy le compraré algo, el cabrón era pesado pero tan malditamente leal como se podía. Cuando salí me encontré con la misma escena, jodidos voyeristas que no podían detenerse.

- ¿Se dieron cuenta que llegué no?

- Oh, Edward – Rosalie me miró y extendió una mano hacía mi -, por favor… folla mi coño.

No la miré a ella, miré a Jasper y no necesité mucho para darme cuenta que ya estaba drogado – Tu novia es una perra con un coño demasiado dilatado para mi gusto, amigo.

- No… me importa… más tarde… probaré uno… menos usado.

- ¡PUTOS CABRONES!

Un golpe de Jasper en su culo y la perra se olvidó de todo.

Pese a la mierda que era mi vida nunca he podido entender esa jodida relación que tenían. No les importaba que los vieran follando, se insultaban, follaban con otros e incluso a veces se golpeaban. Era una de esas relaciones malditamente obsesivas y adictivas.

Me dio un estremecimiento de asco, salí de ahí y me senté afuera esperando porque los gemidos cesaran. Prendí un cigarrillo y a la primera calada me fue imposible no pensar en alguien más… ver a Bella disfrutando de su plantita era una escena que llevaría calada en mi mente por siempre, la verdad es que toda ella se estaba grabando en mi cuerpo, boté el humo del cigarrillo y seguí pensando, estuve un tiempo con mi cabeza enfocada hasta que los gritos terminaron.

Para cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar volví a entrar, Rosalie estaba dentro de lo que sea podía, decente, supongo que si por decente se entiende estar casi desnuda y pidiéndole a todo el mundo que la folle. No la culpé tanto cuando me di cuenta que estaba incluso más drogada que mi amigo.

Generalmente en estas fiestas, a las que iba por trabajo, trataba de mantenerme sobrio y limpio por lo que opté solo por cerveza, ya iba en mi tercera cuando mi amigo se sentó a mi lado en la barra de la cocina.

- Te debo como doscientos dólares, creo que saqué seis pastillas de esas rosadas.

Lo miré y negué con la cabeza, estaba más puesto de lo que pensaba – Tranquilo Jazz, eso va por la casa, no por nada cuidas la mercancía.

Le di un nuevo sorbo a mi cerveza – Gracias amigo – me dio un golpe en la espalda demasiado suave, creo que ni siquiera podía con su peso -, pero eso no te resta el contarme porque no viniste anoche.

- No quería encontrarme con Emmett y no supe si lo invitaste.

- Vino, pero pensé que te caía bien.

Me encogí de hombros, sabía que él no recordaría esta conversación después – Me cae bien pero no quiero que se entere de esta otra vida que llevo.

- Que eres un traficante de drogas – asentí ante su afirmación -. ¿Y por qué no?... dudo mucho que vaya a decirle a Esme, creo que ayer lo vi fumando algo.

Rodé los ojos, sabía muy bien de dónde ven a ese algo… de la plantita de Bella – No importa – me encogí de hombros.

- Oh, ¡ya sé por qué!, es porque no quieres que se enoje cuando te vea follando con otra y después con su hermana… te encuentro razón, hermano – dejé que me abrazara porque si no lo hacía caería como peso muerto -, si para follar con el bombón de Isabella necesito hacerme amigo de ese grandulón, lo haría… es que esa chica… esa chica tiene una boca que te invita a follar… dime algo, Edward – volteó a verme -, ¿ya te la chupó? ¿lo hace rico?

- Sí… su boca es como una aspiradora.

Aunque la risa de mi amigo era ensordecedora no me contagió, primero porque era un puto cabrón borracho y segundo porque no me agradaba lo que acababa de decir, pero no soy un caballero, soy un hombre y los hombres contamos estas cosas.

Debo agradecer que pese a mi mala disposición y pésimo humor, pude hacer buen dinero, vendí incluso un poco más de lo que pensaba pero la realidad es que eso fue gracias a la perra de Rosalie que hizo un striptease que dejó a todos, menos a mí, obvio, con la verga parada y con ganas de follar.

Para cuando el sol estaba saliendo yo ya estaba listo para irme, creo sinceramente que debía encontrar un nuevo "horario" de trabajo para decirle a mi madre porque el que tenía no estaba resultando. Con todos botados en el piso inconscientes me fui hasta el cuarto de invitados de Jasper, guardé lo poco que me quedaba y volví a salir, no pensaba despedirme de nadie pero los ojos soñolientos de mi amigo me vieron desde el suelo.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí – arreglé el cuello de mi chaqueta y estuve listo.

- Dale saludos a la hermosísima Bella.

Y con eso volvió a caer en la inconsciencia. Ignoré al resto y salí de ahí lo antes posible. Para cuando llegué a mi casa, mi madre aún estaba dormida así que pude acostarme y dormir por un par de horas.

Me di un par de vueltas cuando me desperté, quería ir a entregarle el cachorrito a Bella pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que le diría, así que después de pensarlo por un tiempo y descubrir que no encontraba la solución. Me levanté de la cama y me decidí a ir así sin más. Ya iba a ser la hora del almuerzo y no quería interrumpirla. En un principio me costó quitarle el cachorrito a mi madre pero cedió cuando se dio cuenta que estaría al lado, le traería uno a ella y sé que aunque lo adore ahora en la semana sufriría por dejarlo solo y una mascota requiere de cariño y atención, lamentablemente en esta casa no podíamos darle eso todos los días.

- Hazme quedar bien, ¿sí?

Él solo lamió mi mano, eso lo tomé como una buena señal. Con el cachorrito entre mis brazos me acerqué hasta la casa de los Swan. Toqué el timbre y rogué porque fuera Bella quien abriera, sea quien sea que esté arriba, escuchó mis plegarias.

- ¡Hola, Edward! – su sonrisa fue para mí hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba entre mis brazos -. ¡Oh!, ¿puedo tomarlo?... ¡Por fis… di que sí!

- Claro – le pasé la bola de pelos negro y disfruté de cómo lo adoraba y le hacía arrumacos -. ¿Te gusta?

- Sí… - lo alzó y él se entregó por completo -, es hermosísimo… no sabía que tenías un cachorro.

- No tengo – me encogí de hombros. Me senté en los escalones de su casa y ella me imitó enseguida -, de hecho… me encontré con esta bola de pelos por casualidad – le hice un cariño y aunque no me rechazó, ya no se me prestaba atención como antes, supongo que estaba hechizado por Bella.

- Es un amor…

La miré mientras jugaba y le hacía cariños, menos mal que le aclaré a mi madre desde un principio que el cachorrito era para Bella porque no hubiera tenido corazón para separarlos si no fuera así.

- ¿Te gusta? – ella asintió si mirarme -, ¿te gusta mucho?

Con esa segunda pregunta conseguí que me mirara - ¿Qué…?

- Es tuyo… lo traje para ti.

No oí ni una sola palabra salir de su boca, al contrario… recibí sus labios y vaya que los recibí con gusto. Dejé que me besara hasta que se cansara, solo me preocupé de abrir la boca y sacar la lengua porque ella estaba tan emocionada que hizo todo el trabajo por mí. Besar a Bella de por sí era una maravilla, pero besar a una Bella agradecida era cuestión de otro mundo, la forma en que movía sus labios y masajeaba mi lengua con la suya era la cosa más deliciosa del mundo… oh mierda, pensar en su lengua hizo que mi polla se levantara pidiendo un turno, ya había pasado una semana y creo que podría aguantar mucho más sin tener su boca rodeando mi verga… necesita derramarme en su interior y quizás, esta vez, tocar un poco más.

- Eres… mmm…

Gimió de una manera putamente exquisita y más rico aún fue cuando pegó sus pechos, que sobresalían de su blusa al mío, no me pude contener y si quieren acusarme de pervertido pueden hacerlo, pero esas tetas rogaban por un poco de atención.

¡Oh mierda!

Toqué sus tetas y tiré de sus pezones por sobre la tela, fue un toque casi inocente pero que me hizo eyacular un poquito, gemí sobre sus labios y ella lo hizo sobre los míos, se restregó un poco más sobre mí y se quiso acercar pero ya no teníamos espacio, además, estábamos frente a su casa… en la calle.

- Estoy caliente – balbuceó cuando dejé sus labios y fui por su cuello -, pero en mi casa está mi mamá y… mmm.

- Mañana – volví por sus labios para darle solo un beso -, después del colegio… mi casa estará desocupada.

- Sí, pero…

Se movió y volvió por mis labios, su toque fue suave pero su mano fue hasta mi polla, la masajeó por sobre mis _jeans_ pero eso me bastó para comenzar a gemir como si estuviera penetrándola hasta el fondo, le devolví el beso algo más ansioso pero me detuve, Bella no era un chica para casi follar afuera de su casa.

- Bella… detente por favor… yo… no podré aguantar si sigues…

- Pero estoy caliente… mi coño está pidiendo….

Me puse de pie deteniendo cualquier contacto con ella – Serás mi perdición, Isabella Swan – le sonreí y ella lo hizo de vuelta -, creo que contigo no puedo irme con convencionalismos.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Bueno… pero no sé qué tanto… así que creo que me iré.

Ella se puso de pie a mi lado llevando al cachorrito – Gracias por el cachorro, es lo más lindo que me han dado nunca.

- Solo quiero pedirte un favor – Bella asintió enseguida -, que dejes que mi madre lo vea de vez en cuando, se encariñó bastante con él estos días.

- Oh… ¿lo tienes desde hace mucho?

- Desde la noche del viernes – me encogí de hombros.

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido, pocas veces la veía así, era linda - ¿Y por qué lo trajiste hasta hoy?

- Es que tu mamá dijo que te habías ido con unos amigos y que no llegabas hasta hoy – preferí hacerme el tonto con el tema.

- Oh, sí… me encontré con Garrett, pero solo pasamos la noche juntos, llegué ayer en la mañana.

Me mordí los labios para preguntar más. No quería saber cómo, exactamente, habían pasado la noche – Bueno, creo entonces que ya te quité un día con tu cachorrito así que no lo seguiré haciendo… además, mi mamá ya debe tener listo el almuerzo.

- Sí, la mía también.

Avancé un paso pero ella me detuvo – Gracias, Edward, de verdad – me besó en los labios dejándome su sabor por el resto del día.

.

.

.

- ¡Edward! – por instinto alcé mi mano y le di en la cabeza a Jasper, odiaba que me gritaran cuando estaba putamente concentrado en otra cosa -. ¡OYE!, no tienes por qué golpearme, yo solo quería saber dónde putas tenías tu cabeza.

- Lo siento – cerré mi casillero y le di una rápida mirada al pasillo, ni señas de Bella -, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, fue un fin de semana ajetreado.

- ¡No mientas!, si ni siquiera disfrutaste de la fiesta y más encima mantuviste tu polla dentro de tus pantalones.

Lo miré alzando una ceja - ¿Quién dice que fue así?

- ¡Perro!... ¿a quién follaste?

Me encogí de hombros, esto casi no tenía importancia, follarme a Irina era como que él se follara a Rosalie, algo de todas las semanas – A Irina, ya sabes – le resté importancia -, el viernes cuando fui por lo mío.

- ¡Esa puta!, aún me la debe… me hizo lamerle el coño pero cuando tuvo que devolverme el favor se fue… ¡cabrona!

- Quizás se asustó, ya sabes – hice un gesto con la mano -, no está acostumbrada a ver mierdas tan chicas.

- ¡Chica es tu verga, Cullen! – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, eso era mentira y él lo sabía.

- Hola – le di una mirada a Jasper para que se controlara, con Bella cerca las cosas eran distintas -, ¿cómo están chicos?

Se veía hermosa como siempre, su estilo despreocupado y lleno de colores le daba un aire maravilloso, aunque esta vez la flor que llevaba en el cabello la hacía ver tan angelical que me sentía como un pervertido al querer sentirla desnuda.

- Bien, Bella – Jasper la abrazó pero ella no se sintió incomoda así que lo dejé, aunque tampoco es que tuviera voz ni voto al respecto -, pero estaría mucho mejor si aceptaras salir conmigo.

- ¡Pero si no me lo has pedido!

- ¿Entonces, aceptas?

- ¡Claro!

Jasper no podía creer lo que ella le había dicho y yo menos – Entonces… bien, planificaré algo y mañana te lo diré. Ahora… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

Algo aturdido, mi amigo se dio media vuelta y se fue. Lo vimos desaparecer por el pasillo - ¿Sabes que él es novio de Rosalie, no?

La miré fijamente, ya había tenido esta conversación conmigo y no podía dejar que celos insulsos tomaran posesión de mis actos, por eso solo me conformé con apretar mis manos en puños y dejar que mis palabras salieran por entre medio de mis dientes.

- Sí, pero que salga con él no quiere decir que lo besaré ni que me iré a la cama con él… una cita también pude ser para conocer a un potencial amigo.

La miré aún ordenando sus palabras, conté hasta tres antes de decir cualquier cosa – Si todas las chicas pensaran como tú creo que menos hombres las engañarían.

- Ese fue un comentario algo machista… pero creo que tienes razón.

- Siempre la tengo – le guiñé un ojo.

Ella miró por todos lados y luego tomó y mi mano tirando de mí – ¿A dónde…?

- Entra aquí.

Abrió una puerta y me tiró dentro, era el cuarto del aseo, estaba lleno de utensilios de dudosa procedencia, de hecho el trapeador que estaba apoyado en la pared me daba la peor de las impresiones.

- ¿Por qué me metiste aquí?... si quieres hablar podemos ir a…

- Porque quería estar a solas contigo.

- Bella...

Desde hoy había encontrado la forma perfecta en la que quería ser callado, aunque si era Bella quien la ponía en práctica mucho mejor. Sus labios se movían hambrientos sobre los míos dejándome sin opción a réplica. No quise intervenir más de lo necesario porque parecía que ella sabía a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo, por eso, solo me preocupé de que el trapeador no se me enterrara en el culo.

- ¿Sabes? - se separó de pronto de mí y me miró sonriendo -, creo que tus labios son los que más me gustan - mientras hablaba pasó un dedo por el alrededor de mi boca-, son tan tersos... suaves, creo que podría besarlos por siempre.

- Bueno - me encogí de hombros -, dicen que soy un besador excelente.

- Sí - sus brazos subieron hasta mi cuello en donde se enredaron -, y me muero por saber que más puedes hacer con ellos.

El recuerdo de lo pasado en su casa hace una semana me golpeó, creo que le debía un favor - Si quieres podemos vernos después de clases.

- No puedo, tengo algo que hacer - sus ojos se entristecieron de una forma que me llegó a dar un apretón en el pecho. Bella era tan transparente que no había que ser un experto para leerla.

- ¿Qué pasa? - tomé su rostro y la obligué a que me mirara -. Sé que no te conozco mucho pero siento que algo no está bien, tus ojos no mienten.

Suspiró hondo antes de hablar - Prometo algún día contártelo pero ahora no puedo, solo... necesito confiar antes un poco más en ti.

- Está bien pero… creí que habíamos quedado en vernos hoy.

- Mi mamá está enferma – me miró a los ojos pero todo su rostro temblaba.

- Oh Bella…

Negó cuando quise acercarme a ella – No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora, Edward… de verdad, sé que algún día te contaré todo pero ahora no es el momento.

- Bien – me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la pared.

¡Puto trapeador que volvía a enterrarse en mi culo!

- Entonces podemos hablar de algo más – comencé a pensar como continuar -… como por ejemplo, podrías decirme como le pusiste al cachorrito.

- Oh… es de lo más amoroso… ¿ya viste que es negro? – asentí y me guardé mi comentario sarcástico a su pregunta -, bueno… entonces estuve pensando y pensando y al final decidí que el nombre que mejor le quedaba era Black.

- ¿Black? – ella asintió nuevamente -, bien… no es mi nombre favorito pero creo que le viene.

- ¡A él le encantó!

- ¿A sí?... ¿y cómo lo sabes?

Bella rodó los ojos. Sus ojos que ya no tenían esa sombra de antes, quería pensar que se había olvidado por completo del tema de su madre pero dudaba mucho que así fuera, si Esme estuviera enferma dudo mucho que podría dejar de pensar en ello aunque fuera un minuto.

Bueno, quizás no podía quitarle el hecho pero si podía distraerla un poco.

- Bueno… porque se lo dije y él movió la colita y ladró, eso quiere decir que está de acuerdo con su nombre.

- Entonces supongo que está de acuerdo – concordé con ella -, ¿y ya le tienes cama y plato de comida?

- No, aún no… estaba pensando mañana ir a vender unos collares a la plaza para juntar un poco de dinero… no creo que necesite mucho.

- ¿Eso haces cada vez que necesitas dinero?... ¿sales a vender tus artesanías?

- Sí… soy una especie de vendedora ambulante.

Me la imaginé mostrando todas sus obras de arte en un paño de colores por las calles, y por otro lado me vi a mí mostrando el interior de mi chaqueta llena de todo tipo de drogas, se podía decir que nuestras formas de ganarnos la vida no eran tan distintas ¿no?

- Sí… yo también.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó y yo ahí me di cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

- Que… parece entretenido eso de salir a vender – dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Su sonrisa creció y casi pude escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro tomando posición – Bueno… si quieres podrías venir mañana a vender conmigo… y quizás después de eso podríamos ir al prado… sabes, me parece un lugar perfecto para que me devuelvas el favor.

Estuve tan embobado mirándola que no la sentí acercarse, mucho menos cuando sus manos me tomaron por la chaqueta y me acercaron a ella. Estaba perdido, su olor me hizo imposible racionalizar por lo que sin pensarlo asentí aceptando su plan.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo!**

**Mil gracias a Erica Castelo que me betea y tuvo que lidear con mis dedos disléxicos :)**

**Chicos, estoy con muchoooo trabajo, de hecho estoy saliendo más tarde así que plisss, perdónenme por no contestar los RW pero de verdad que los leo todos :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

- Edward…

Cerré los ojos y visualicé lo que de verdad quería ver, pero por más esfuerzo que hice y que hizo ella, no pude conseguir más que botar un poco de liquido preseminal, esto en vez de darme placer estaba siendo una completa tortura.

- No hables – rugí mientras me salía de ella y la volteaba, por lo menos así no tenía que verle el rostro.

Apoyé mis manos en pared porque ni siquiera quería tocarla, solo quería descargarme para no comportarme con un verdadero animal hoy con Bella. Cerré los ojos y visualicé solo mi placer, necesitaba correrme pero de ninguna forma lo haría dentro de Ángela. La embestí duro y rápido, no me importaba que alcanzara su orgasmo pero lo hizo, tampoco es que fuera tan animal. Cuando sus paredes quisieron ordeñarme me salí de ella y con ayuda de mi mano terminé mi propio trabajo. Todo mi semen se volcó en mi condón, impidiendo así que cualquier loca pudiera tomar restos míos y hacer quien sabe que con ellos.

Mi respiración estaba un poco agitada pero no como si acabara de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida, no era gran cosa, pero por lo menos ahora podría controlar un poco mejor a mi maldita verga que saltaba feliz cada vez que Bella se me acercaba.

- Si quieres podemos…

Me di media vuelta y de espaldas a ella me subí los pantalones y los abroché, salí de detrás de las gradas sin mirar atrás, no era mucho pero por lo menos ahora mi verga estaba bajo control. De ninguna forma quería volver a vivir la vergüenza de ayer…

¡Mierda! ¡Había quedado como un púber frente a Bella!

Aún podía recordar su tímida risa cuando me vio.

_Me quedaban solo unos minutos para estar con Bella, en estos pocos días mi cuerpo sentía su lejanía aunque fuera por poco tiempo, ella tenía que irse a su casa y yo a la mía, me bajé de mi moto y la ayudé a bajarse, también a quitarse el casco y… ¡jodida mierda!_

_Su puta blusa hippie y ancha había vuelto a caerse por uno de sus hombros dejando una buena porción de su exquisita piel al descubierto mientras ella se mordía el labio, no había segundas intenciones ni nada, era solo un gesto de ella que quizás ni siquiera era consciente, también era probable que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía pero… oh no, mi polla comenzó a rememorar cuando esos labios la rodearon y se levantó sin ningún permiso de mi parte, quise poner el casco que tenía sobre mis manos encima para taparla pero la mirada escudriñadora de Bella fue más rápido._

_- Oh, se te paró de nuevo… ¡Lo siento Edward!, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada por ti… quizás podrías masturbarte… ya sabes, no es bueno que la irrigación se mantenga mucho tiempo._

_- Yo…_

_Miré a mi entrepierna y mi maldita verga seguía dura, marcándose en mis pantalones y haciéndome pasar un pésimo momento._

_- Yo no necesito masturbarme – era verdad, creo que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había tenido que masturbarme desde que perdí la virginidad a los 14, no pensaba comenzar ahora -, yo… es solo…_

_- Lo siento, Edward, pero… quiero hacerte una pregunta – se me acercó demasiado. Si antes mi polla se negaba a dormirse, ahora…_

_- Sí – alargué la "i" más de lo necesario luciendo un poco… no, mucho más tonto._

_- Edward… ¿tú… duras? – me separé un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, no entendía su pregunta -, ya sabes – se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con sus manos -, ¿duras o te corres enseguida?_

_Cualquier palabra que mi cerebro supiera reproducir se atoró en mi garganta, no había forma en el infierno que yo contestara a eso._

_- Entonces…_

_Cerré los ojos y dejé salir esa parte dominante que esperaba nunca tener que mostrarle a Bella, me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los hombros, apreté más mis ojos para que mi agarre no fuera tan fuerte – No, no me corro con facilidad y ya verás cuánto puedo durar cuando… - atrapé el lóbulo de su oreja y la hice gemir, esta era la única forma en que podía controlar un poco más mis instintos más animales._

_Solté el agarré y retrocedí un paso, esperaba verla asustada pero sus ojos llameaban - Entonces supongo que tendré que llevar un poco de mi plantita conmigo… a mí también me gustan las sesiones largas – dando un saltito se acercó hasta mí y me dio un beso en los labios, apenas los movió pero fue suficiente para que mi verga se retorciera dentro de mis pantalones._

_La vi irse y no fue una buena idea, su short era tan jodidamente corto que pude ver el inicio de sus muslos, inmediatamente llevé mi mano hasta mi entrepierna. ¡Mierda!, iba a tener que masturbarme. _

Gemí al recordar cómo me había tenido que autosatisfacer y cómo, ni siquiera, ese medio orgasmo había alejado los pensamientos más pecaminosos que tenía sobre Bella, por eso hoy me había follado a Ángela en cuanto la vi, no era mi mejor opción pero por lo menos suponía que se me iba a bajar la calentura.

Error.

Ni siquiera fue necesario que la tuviera cerca. Desde mi oscuro rincón al inicio del pasillo pude verla conversando con alguien, me dieron celos, pero esos pasaron a segundo plano cuando ella, sonriendo como siempre dio una media vuelta consiguiendo que su falda vaporosa se subiera dejándome ver más de lo permitido. Más de un animal hormonal que estaba en el pasillo se dio cuenta de ello, quise golpear al cabrón de Newton cuando, sin ningún disimulo, se secó la baba que se le estaba cayendo pero alguien se me adelantó.

- ¡Ey, tú! – Newton saltó en su lugar cuando Emmett lo agarró de las solapas -, ¿por qué miras a mi hermanita como si te la quisieras comer?

- Yo…

Salí un poco más de mi escondite para ver mejor toda la situación – No, Newton… con mi hermanita no…

- ¡Ey… grandulón! – y ahí venía ella, con toda su dulzura a salvar al jodido pervertido que seguramente estaba guardando recuerdos para poder masturbarse en cuanto llegara a su casa.

Bien, esa no era una buena comparación, yo mismo… sacudí la cabeza, no estaba yendo por un buen camino, cuando pude volví a poner mi atención en la escenita.

- ¡Bells!, este pervertido estaba mirándote.

- ¿Y? – ella se encogió de hombros -, todos somos libres de mirar Emm, lo sabes… y si él quiere mirar un poco para poder masturbarse con mayor comodidad tú no eres nadie para impedírselo – ahora yo no era el único mirando, había un pequeño grupo alrededor de ellos -, ¿o me vas a decir que tú nunca has hecho algo así?

Emmett suspiró y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana – Lo sé, perdón Bells – le dio un beso en la frente a ella y luego se volteó hacia el pervertido de Newton -, lo siento chico… no fue mi intención asustarte.

Frustrado por no haber presenciado un golpe de Emmett hacia Mike, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con uno de los casilleros, quizás, si Emmett fuera un poquito más celoso me ahorraría un par de dolores de cabeza y un par de golpes… porque sí, Bella podía ser liberal pero yo no lo era y si en algún momento decidíamos iniciar un relación monógama…

¡Oh, mierda! gemí, apoyando mi cabeza en los casilleros, yo podía tener una relación monógama para los ojos de mi madre pero no en la realidad. Sacudí la cabeza, Bella me gustaba y me calentaba pero no pensaba llegar al punto de los celos… ¡No señor!

- No sé cómo puedes mantener tus manos alejada de ella… yo solo quiero que llegue nuestra cita y…

Me di media vuelta y con una mano apresé el cuello de Jasper contra los casilleros – Vas a salir con Bella pero serás un perfecto caballero… mantendrás tu polla en tus pantalones y tus manos las guardaras para hacerte una paja cuando llegues a casa… ahora… no te golpeo porque ella es libre de salir con quién quiera pero eso no quiere decir que aguante que pervertidos como tú fantaseen con ella.

Esperaba verlo asustado pero no riendo - ¡Vaya, Edward!, no pensé que te gustara tanto.

Lo solté y me di media vuelta, este tema ya no me estaba gustando.

Aguanté como pude el resto del día. Por suerte casi ni vi a Bella porque la verdad es que dudaba concentrarme con ella, sé que se había ido con su hermano por lo que me fui directo a mi casa a cambiarme los zapatos, me puse unas zapatillas, tomé una pequeña manta y junté un poco de agua y galletas que guardé en mi mochila, cuando ya estuve listo me fui hasta la casa de mi querida y hermosa vecina.

Mi madre aún no llegaba y no quería que le comprara un celular, decía que era un gasto innecesario porque no sabía que no lo era. ¡Mierda!, necesitaba arreglar lo de mi supuesto ascenso cuanto antes para poder traer más cosas a casa, la venta de drogas estaba muy buena y no tenía pinta de bajar. Cuando terminé de escribirle la nota, la pegué en el refrigerador y salí.

Toqué el timbre en la casa de Bella y retrocedí un par de pasos, la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo de quien pudiera abrirme, cuando pasaron un par de segundo, me di media vuelta y prendí un cigarrillo, dejé que el humo llenara mis pulmones y lo solté, aún estaba algo intranquilo por lo que comencé a juntar con mis pies un par de piedritas que estaban sueltas en el pavimento, no era mucho pero me distraía y me mantenía concentrado.

- ¿Estás esperando a mi hermana?

Salté en mi lugar, mi corazón latía jodidamente rápido - ¡Eres un cabrón!, casi me provocas un infarto - tosí con fuerza por haberme atorado con el humo.

- No seas exagerado - el rostro de Emmett era tan relajado que me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

- ¡No soy exagerado! ¡Eres tú el que casi me mata!

- No sé cómo le gustas a mi hermana, a mí me pareces muy serio para ella.

Era verdad, quizás mi personalidad no era muy parecida a de Bella pero solo nosotros conocíamos ese punto en el que nos complementábamos y no necesitaba aclarárselo a su hermano.

- Ese no es tu problema - me encogí de hombros y le di una nueva calada más a mi cigarro.

- Se convirtió en mi problema desde que el puto perro se meó en mis zapatillas favoritas.

Me volví a atorar con el humo pero esta vez por la risa que me provocaron sus palabras.

- ¡No te rías!, esto es tu jodida culpa - no podía responderle nada porque mi pecho no soltaba aire para nada más que para reírme.

Quizás si él fuera menos corpulento, su golpe en mi espalda pudo haberme servido, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, me dañó - ¡EY! Emmett!, deja a Edward.

Sonreí y me envaré ante su voz, ahí venía Bella con Black entre sus brazos, el cachorrito pese a no querer dejar los brazos de su ama, me ladró y movió la colita por lo que no me quedó otra que estirar mis brazos y tomarlo.

- Ya te extrañaba… tú eres para él algo así como su padre – bien, no era la mejor descripción para mí pero me gustaba.

- Bueno…

- ¿Verdad que sí, Black? – ella se acercó tanto hasta mi que cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor y no volver a pasar por un bochorno -, oh… niño malo… apuesto a que tienes hambre… ¿te tomaste toda tu lechita? – abrí los ojos de golpe y los enfoqué en ella -. No estoy dándole comida de perros, debe tener unos dos meses y creo que lo mejor, por lo menos durante dos semanas más, es que tome solo lechita.

- Bella… - gemí… si seguía diciendo _"lechita"_ iba a correrme en mis pantalones -. Ten – le entregué al cachorro y me puse serio -, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Bella se giró hacía su hermano que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y le entregó a Black - ¡Cuídalo!

- Claro.

Aunque Emmett rodó los ojos, ella no lo vio, creo que nunca le había negado nada a su hermana y eso era lindo, sobre todo porque Bella no era muy de pedir.

Llevé a Bella hasta mi moto y estuve listo para ponerle el casco pero me detuve cuando vi varios mechones de colores escondidos entre sus cabellos castaños.

- ¿Te teñiste?

- Nop – negó, remarcando la _"p"_ -, solo me puse unas extensiones de colores –, ¿se ven lindas?

- Sí – tomé un par entre mis manos -, parecen un arcoíris – la miré y ella me veía fijamente -, solo te hacen ver más hermosa.

Antes de pensarlo ya estaba con mis labios pegados a los suyos, nos movimos solo un poco y después nos separamos riendo. El camino al parque no fue para nada largo, estacioné la moto a un lado y ayudé a Bella a bajarse. Ella llevaba un morral un poco más grande esta vez, de donde sacó un trozo de cartulina que me entregó. Lo abrí y leí.

_**No solo te estoy vendido algo material, te estoy invitando a compartir mi arte.**_

No era la típica frase, definitivamente no era una con la que yo vendería mis productos pero supongo que a Bella le resultaba.

- Tú te encargarás del cartel… pareces bueno atrayendo gente.

Me sonrió y yo solo pude aceptarlo. A regañadientes tomé el cartel y lo puse a la altura de mi pecho rogando porque nadie me viera, estaba seguro de que me veía ridículo haciendo esto.

- No, Edward… ¡Tienes que subirlo un poco más!

Me mordí la lengua para no decirle algo de lo que podía arrepentirme después – Pero, Bella…

- Si no lo subes la gente no va a verlo y si no lo ve no va a comprar y si no compra Black no tendrá camita.

Sus ojos eran tan putamente sinceros y transparentes que era malditamente imposible no hacerle caso, por eso me tragué toda mi vergüenza y alcé lo más que pude el cartel. No estaba seguro de que alguien me reconozca, pero en Forks es casi imposible no encontrarse con algún conocido en el único parque que hay.

- ¡Vamos, Edward! Mientras más rápido reunamos el dinero más rápido nos podremos ir al prado.

Con eso mi polla se alzó y me dijo que levantara aún más el puto cartel… si tenía que rogar persona por persona que compraran algo lo haría… haría cualquier cosa por volver a sentir los labios de Bella rodeando mi verga de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté al verla sacar un paño y ponerlo sobre la banca, lo abrió y sobre él estaba lleno de artesanías enganchadas con alfileres.

- Sacó la mercancía – la suya es tan distinta a la mía, pensé -, ¿te gusta?

No sabía mucho por lo que me acerqué un poco y más y ¡mierda!, Bella no necesitaba de mi ayuda, sus productos eran coloridos pero hermosos, creo que esto iba a ser mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, por lo menos eso me quedó claro cuando de la nada se empezaron a acercar chicas que querían ver lo que Bella estaba vendiendo. Subí el cartel un poco más pero solo para poder verla, ella también estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, que íbamos a llegar mucho antes al prado.

- ¿Tienes este en rosado? – una chica que debía rondar los diez años tenía un cintillo en sus manos y parecía no querer soltarlo.

- No, cariño… hago solo una cosa por color… es algo así como lo que me nace.

La niña parecía fascinada con Bella, yo también – ¿O sea que si lo compro nadie más tendrá uno? – Bella negó con su cabeza -, ¿ni siquiera Lucy que siempre consigue que su mamá le compre todo lo que quiere?

- Ni siquiera Lucy.

- Ohhh – la niña sacó de su bolsillo trasero varios billetes de diez dólares -, ¿Cuánto es?

- Para ti son solo tres dólares.

Gemí, yo no sabía mucho de artesanías pero si estaba seguro de que ese cintillo debía rondar con facilidad los quince dólares pero me contuve, la niña se veía feliz y Bella aún más.

Los precios que mantenía mi amiga hippie no eran los mejores para mí pero en tiempo récord ya habíamos vendido casi la mitad de las cosas. Solo tuvimos un momento a solas entre unos clientes y otros.

- Si subieras un poco los precios ganarías más… tus cosas son lindas y se ven de buena calidad – lo siento, pero mi veta negociante había salido a la luz.

- No me gusta vender caro – se encogió de hombros -, además, así sale todo mucho más rápido y solo necesito dinero para comprar unas pocas cosas para Black, después hago más y vendo más.

Suspiré pero no la rebatí, era imposible, con Bella no íbamos a llegar a un consenso, éramos muy distintos en ese punto… y en varios más.

Un par de chicas se volvieron a acercar a nosotros, el cartel ya estaba de más por lo que lo dejé a un lado pero eso no me libró del todo.

- Señor… ¿Cuánto cuesta ese anillo? – un niño de unos siete u ocho años se me acercó, en seguida busqué ayuda en Bella pero ella me hizo un gesto para que yo lo atendiera -, señor… el anillo… el verdecito… ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Tomé el anillo que suponía que él estaba señalando - ¿Este?

- Sí, es para mi novia… ¿Cuánto cuesta?

- Ehhh, Bella, ¿Cuánto cuesta este anillo? – se lo mostré pero ella no lo miró, me vio a mí.

- Cóbrale según lo que tú sientas Edward.

Bufé, esa no era una respuesta que esperara. Volví hacía el chico y aún estaba esperando - ¿Es para tu novia? – asintió -, ¿y cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven para tener novia.

- Tengo estos – tenía menos de lo que pensaba, seis -, pero ya estoy grande, además, Mindy es muy linda y quiero que solo juegue conmigo, no con Derek, por eso necesito el anillo, para sellar nuestro amor.

Bien, yo fui niño y no recuerdo nunca haber hablado así, de hecho, dudaba mucho que algún niño de seis años hablara así, con el anillo en las manos me agaché hacía su lado - ¿Cuánto tienes?

- Esto – de sus bolsillos sacó un chicle entero, una figurita de acción y un billete de veinte dólares, era demasiado dinero para un chico -, ¿con esto alcanza?

Tomó el billete con su otra mano pero yo fui más rápido y tomé el chicle – Con esto sí que alcanza.

- ¿Quieres mi chicle?

Asentí – Sí, pero también quiero algo más, quiero que en cuanto le entregues el anillo y me vuelvas a ver me cuentes como te fue…

- Oh… por supuesto – asintió con rapidez -, pero no pienso darle ninguna oportunidad a Derek, Mindy es solo mía… no quiero que juegue con nadie más.

- Sí – ahora la melancolía había llegado hasta mí -, creo que lo mejor es que no dejes que Mindy juegue con Derek pero… - lo apunté con un dedo -, tu tampoco debes ir por ahí jugando con otras chicas.

Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza – No, señor… lo prometo.

- Bien, entonces ten tu anillo y ve por tu chica.

El niño me sonrió mostrándome que le faltaba un diente y se fue, para cuando volví a ponerme de pie Bella ya estaba guardado el paño con sus cosas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la venta? – pregunté.

- Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – ya con el paño dentro de su morral se lo puso sobre su hombro -, ¿y tú? ¿A cuánto le vendiste el anillo al niño?

- A esto – le señalé el chicle.

- Oh… ¡Menta!, es mi sabor favorito.

Lo abrí e hice un amago de darle la mitad pero justo antes de que pudiera verlo venir, me desvié y lo metí todo en mi boca. Eso provocó que Bella se me fuera encima y que juntos cayéramos al pasto.

- ¡Dame! ¡No seas malo, Edward! ¡DAMEEEEEEE! – comenzó a hacerme cosquillas hasta que consiguió que abriera la boca.

Si pensaba que iba a sacarme el chicle con sus dedos estaba equivocado, lo que ella hizo fue juntar nuestras bocas y enrollar su lengua en el pedazo de chicle, aunque por supuesto que tocó mi propia lengua en el intento. Gemí e hice de todo para controlarme, quizás para ella solo estaba quitándome un chicle, pero para mí era una clara invitación, así que cuando por fin tuvo su objetivo en su boca, la tomé de las caderas y la separé de mi cuerpo para poder ponernos de pie.

- ¡Nos vamos!

Prácticamente la arrastré de vuelta a mi moto, mi mochila estaba donde la había dejado así que se la puse a Bella para que no interfiriera entre nosotros y con la mayor premuera que pude nos conduje hasta mi prado.

Por todo el camino luché contra mi maldita verga que me rogaba por espacio para levantarse, pero no la dejé, faltaba poco y no pensaba quedar en vergüenza ahora.

Me estacioné como pude y también, con rapidez, ayudé a Bella a bajarse, no quería llegar y atacarla por lo que primero la tomé de la mano y la guié hacia ese único lugar en Forks en donde había colores.

- ¡Es más lindo de lo que recordaba!

Bella se soltó de mi mano y corrió hacía el prado en donde comenzó a dar vueltas, unos tímidos rayos de sol la reflejaron y sus cabellos de colores danzaron al unísono. Yo no era un tipo emotivo ni cariñoso, pero, de alguna forma, ese sentimiento me vino de golpe. Me acerqué a Bella y la tomé por sus caderas, no le impedí sus movimientos, al contrario, la ayudé a que lo siguiera haciendo, así que juntos continuamos dando vueltas hasta que no pudimos más y terminamos por caer al pasto, yo caí sobre ella pero no me pude levantar, la vista era demasiado bueno.

- Eres hermosa.

- Gracias.

- No – llevé mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricié casi temiendo que fuera irreal -, eres… - unos nuevos rayos de sol reflejaron los colores de su cabello -, eres como un arcoíris.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso… que ya tengo el apodo perfecto para ti.

Su sonrisa creció - ¿Y cuál es?

- Pues… ¿Qué te parece _Rainbow_? ¿Mi _Rainbow_?

- Es hermoso, pero…

Mi corazón dio un saltito de susto - ¿No te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta!, pero… no sé… los arcoíris son tan lindos… irreales… infinitos.

Rodé los ojos y la besé en los labios, esto la hacía mucho más perfecta – Quizás tú no te das cuenta Bella, pero eres eso y mucho más… eres hermosa – acaricié sus mejillas, a veces siento que eres irreal, no hay nadie como tú… y quisiera tanto que fueras infinita… que estuvieras por siempre conmigo.

- Oh, Edward… eres tan…

Si algo no era Bella, era ser agresiva, por eso me sorprendió un poco cuando tiró de mis cabellos hacía abajo y me besó con profundidad, estuve desconcertado por unos segundos, pero rápidamente volví a mi cause y pude responder a su beso como debía ser. Me acomodé mejor sobre su cuerpo y procuré que mi hinchada erección se alineara con su coño, ¡oh mierda!, creo que podía oler su humedad.

- Edward… necesito que me toques… - gimió con los ojos cerrados aún removiéndose bajo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Estás mojada cariño? – no contestó, ella gimió a mi pregunta, pero yo lo tomé como un sí, por lo que comencé a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su falda -, no sabes cuánto he querido levantar tu falda y… ¡ohhhh!

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por mí, Bella iba sin ropa interior y su maldito coño estaba depilado…

¡En forma de flor!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Gracias Erica Castelo, no solo por betearme sino por ayudarme con la historia :)**

**Ahora, espero que les guste el capítulo, estos RW si prometo contestarlos, me haré un tiempo ya que amooooo leerlos.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿Te gusta? – ella se apoyó en sus codos y me miró.

- Es…

¿Qué decía ahora?

¿Qué puede decir uno cuando levanta la falda de una chica y se encuentra con que su coño está depilado en forma de flor?

- ¿No te dio frío venir sin ropa interior en la moto?

- No – ella se movió y comenzó a gatear hasta mí -, solo pensé en este momento y se me fue cualquier posibilidad de tener frío.

Mi macho interior salió a flote - ¿Estás caliente, bebé? – estiré una de mis manos y volví a subir su falda que se había bajado -, mmm – con un dedo recorrí su _flor_ hasta su abertura… estaba húmeda y caliente, solo para mí -, muero por tomarte con mi boca.

- ¿Me vas a hacer sexo oral? – sus ojitos brillaron expectantes -, porque de verdad que me muero por ello, creo que tu lengua se sentirá muy bien.

- Bueno – puse mis manos en sus dos piernas y cuando ella se descuidó la tiré hacía mi -, creo que esa pregunta está de más, no hay nada que quiera hacer más en este momento que follarte con mi lengua.

Subí mis manos por sus piernas pero antes de alcanzar ese lugar mágico de nuevo, ella detuvo mis movimientos.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo después de haberte divertido?

Alzó sus cejas varias veces, sé que se estaba refiriendo solo a marihuana por lo que no quise decirle que usualmente follaba luego de meterme una línea de cocaína porque de esa forma no me sentía tan mierda por meter mi polla en un puto agujero que han usado todos mis amigos.

- Yo… nunca he fumado marihuana antes de tener sexo – y era verdad, porque cuando lo hacía, lo dejaba para después del sexo.

- Pues mi plantita es mágica – se estiró en el pasto y alcanzó su morral, comenzó a hurgar hasta que sacó una bolsa de plástico.

Desde ahí veía la hierba y los papelillos que se usaban para hacer los cigarrillos. Me hipnotizó en cuanto sacó parte de su plantita y la envolvió en el papelillo, que por supuesto era de colores, pero mierda, mi polla saltó de felicidad cuando pasó la lengua desde un extremo hasta el otro para terminar su trabajo porque sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en mi incitándome a tomarla.

- Bella…

- ¿Qué? – pasó la lengua una vez más por el papelillo sin dejar de mi mirarme.

- Deja de hacer eso si no quieres que te ponga de rodillas y folle tu boca.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se congeló en el acto. Cuando me di cuenta que parecía asustada me quise golpear por lo duro que había sido, a veces se me olvidaba que con ella era bastante… ¿bueno?, no lo sé, pero por lo menos no era tan cabrón.

- Lo siento… yo…

Ella no me dijo nada, en cambio terminó su cigarrillo y lo prendió, le dio una primera calada y luego lo extendió hacía mí. Yo fumé sin dejar de verla, aún esperaba que dijera algo.

- Bella, no quería que te enojaras, sé que lo que dije…

- Fue condenadamente caliente – estiró su mano y me hizo devolverle el cigarrillo -, pero creo que lo será más cuando estés entre mis piernas.

- ¿No te molestaron mis palabras?

Ella se puso de rodillas y gateó hasta mí – Me gusta cuando los chicos dicen cosas calientes en el sexo… Garrett siempre lo relataba todo, de hecho… una vez consiguió que tuviera un orgasmo sin siquiera tocarme.

Juro que vi todo negro, la sola mención del puto Garrett hizo que mis instintos más primitivos salieran a flote. Me levanté lo justo y necesario y me tiré sobre ella, sus ojos marrones brillaron ante la anticipación y su sonrisa creció, pero ni siquiera así, tirada en el césped y con todo su cabello desordenado dejó de fumar un poco más de su plantita.

- ¿Quieres escuchar todo lo que tengo para decirte mientras te follo?

Ella asintió y llevó el cigarrillo a mis labios, le di una nueva calada pero no boté el aire al viento, lo hice directamente en su boca.

- Quiero comerte… quiero que mi lengua penetre en tu coño y sienta cada centímetro de tu coño, quiero sentir ese calor que tienes dentro que nadie puede conocer si no lo dejas.

- Yo quiero que hagas todo esto – una nueva calada de ella y otra mía dieron por terminado el pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana.

Disfrutamos del último recorrido que estaba haciendo la plantita de Bella hasta nuestros pulmones sin ninguna prisa. Yo aún estaba sobre su cuerpo, tan malditamente cómodo que no pensaba moverme, se sentía demasiado bien saberla presa debajo de mi como para dejarla ir. En ningún momento desconectamos nuestras miradas, tampoco dijimos nada con palabras porque todo lo que necesitamos transmitirnos lo estábamos diciendo con nuestros ojos y nuestro cuerpo.

- ¿Te gustó mi plantita?

- No es la primera vez que la pruebo… ¿recuerdas? – Me removí solo lo justo y necesario para balancear mi cuerpo.

– Oh, sí… es cierto.

- Pero sabes – acaricié sus mejillas y las libré de un par de cabellos sueltos -, creo que ahora me gustó mucho más.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

- Primero… porque es adictiva, como tú – le sonreí y me removí un poco más, mi erección presionaba contra su muslo pero a ella no me molestó -, segundo, porque ahora fumé un poco más y tercero, porque me la diste tú, además… me estoy haciendo adicto a estar sobre ti.

Subió sus manos y acarició mis cabellos, cerré los ojos por instinto y porque era malditamente placentero. Pocas veces dejaba que nadie, que no fuera mi madre, me hiciera cariño pero con Bella todo era distinto, podría quedarme la vida entera disfrutando de sus caricias.

- Eres hermoso.

Pese a que trataba de abrirme con Bella no pude con su comentario, porque sabía que tengo pocas cualidades y una de ellas era que podía dar muy buenos orgasmos así que traté de olvidarme de mis miedos y concentrarme en mis fortalezas.

Puse esa sonrisa que usaba de máscara y me levanté lo justo y necesario para poder tomar a Bella de sus piernas y abrirlas para mí.

- Creo que llegó la hora de devolverte el favor.

- ¡Oh, sí!

Creo que si sus manos hubieran estado libres habría aplaudido – Cariño… estírate y disfruta.

Ella lo hizo, dejó caer su cabeza al pasto y relajó su cuerpo, yo aproveché el momento para volver a subir su falda, ¡mierda!, su flor ahora brillaba por los jugos que estaba emanando su coño. La boca se me hizo agua pero no me quise apresurar, lo primero era comprobar cómo estaba y eso hice, nuevamente recorrí su raja con un dedo y ahora estaba mucho más mojada que antes, esta vez llevé mi dedo hasta mi boca y gocé de su puto sabor adictivo.

- Eres tan adictiva como tu plantita.

- Oh, Edward…

No dejé que dijera nada, agaché mi cabeza y la comí con mis labios abiertos, beber directamente de su coño era putamente mejor que lamerme los dedos. Gemí sobre su coño, sabía que necesitaba respirar pero no podía separarme de ella, saqué mi lengua y la estiré por todos los rincones buscando algún lugar que no haya tocado, pero todo era tan exquisito que no estaba seguro. Aún no la penetraba con mi lengua porque me daba miedo hacerlo, mi polla estaba presa en mis pantalones pero aún así sentía como el presemen se me estaba escapando, estaba seguro de que ya había mojado mis bóxers y algo me decía que crearía un desastre pegajoso en cuento comprobara que tan estrecho era su interior.

Cuando me obligué a separar mis labios de ella para tomar aire, los reemplacé con mis dedos – Creo que voy a correrme en mis pantalones… ¿eso quieres? – ella estaba tan ida que agregué un tercer dedo a los que ya la estaban masturbando -, ¿quieres ver como quedo todo pegado por tu culpa?

- No… yo quiero… Oh… yo…

Estaba al borde y no quería perder su orgasmo así que sin dejar de mirarla, mi boca le hizo compañía a mis dedos, así que todos juntos, como un equipo, nos preocupamos por el placer de la pequeña Bella.

- Edward… - sus manos estaban estiradas en forma de cruz y tirando porciones de pasto -, siento… se siente como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi flor… siento… veo las luces… voy a explotar como un enorme arcoíris y… ¡OH, Edward!... creo que voy a explotar fuerte.

No la había dejado de mirar por lo que nuestros ojos se conectaron ni bien ella consiguió sentarse un poco y mirarme. Le di una lamida antes de dejarla por un segundo - Vamos _Rainbow_… déjame probarte… dame de beber.

- Yo… ya… - alargó la "a" tanto que por un momento me preocuparon sus cuerdas vocales -. ¡EDWARD!

Me apresuré a volver a mi posición y esta vez la tomé con fuerza con mi boca, encontré su clítoris que estaba hinchado y listo para gozar. Ella alzó las caderas y acompañó mis movimientos, quizás podría parecer que estaba en una especie de combustión pero para mí era solo Bella pidiendo lo que quería que le diera y yo estaba más que dispuesto a ello.

- ¡EDWARD!... ¡VOY A EXPLOTAR!... veo… ¡VEO LAS LUCES!

Alargó la última "s" hasta que su voz se perdió por completo. Yo no pude preocuparme mucho porque su maldito coño me daba y daba de beber como si fuera el nómada más deshidratado del Sahara, así que por supuesto que no la rechacé, hacerlo sería una verdadera estupidez y ¡mierda!, extrañamente podía decir que sus putos líquidos sabían diferentes.

Yo no me corrí por completo pero si podía apostar que el desastre de mis pantalones tendría que ocultarlo de mi madre. Ahora los dos jadeábamos satisfechos, tirados en el pasto, mirando al cielo que extrañamente se había despejado, nos acurrucamos lo más cerca que nos permitió nuestra languidez.

- Sabes exquisita… eres simplemente…

Me quedé callado, no habían palabras para ella – Dicen – habló -, que si se toman muchas infusiones y se desintoxica el cuerpo es muy probable que cambien todos nuestros fluidos. Una vez conocí a una anciana que me dijo que tomando y comiendo solo cosas orgánicas podía darle a mis hombres un placer único.

Obvié la parte de "sus hombres" y me concentré en el resto – Bueno, entonces supongo que esa anciana tenía razón.

- Sí…

Mi cabeza ahora estaba sobre el estómago de Bella y aunque sabía que estaba un poco doblado no quería moverme, acaricié su piel expuesta y ella se entretuvo con mis cabellos, el sol resplandecía a un costado por lo que eso significaba que no quedaba mucho para que empezara a hacer frío, así que me prometí disfrutar solo un par de segundos más antes de moverme.

Estaba pensando en moverme cuando ella fue la que se salió de debajo de mí haciendo que mi cabeza se diera contra el pasto – Necesito verte.

Ella estaba hincada frente a mí por lo que no me costó mucho imitarla.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté.

- Eso… que quiero verte, además… faltas tú.

Los movimientos de Bella me tomaron por sorpresa, rápidamente sus manos estuvieron sacándome la camisa sin darme posibilidades a réplica. Ella estaba feliz, su sonrisa era enorme y eso me bastaba, por unos momento me concentré solo en ella mientras hacía su trabajo, por eso supe que algo iba mal en cuento sus ojos se abrieron y se quedaron fijos.

- Oh… tienes un tatuaje.

- Sí.

Aunque no quería sonar frío y duro, no iba a poder porque mi tatuaje no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar. Las perras con las que solía follar sabían de sobra que no podían preguntar, mirar y ni siquiera tocar mi tatuaje, eso era algo solo mío así que cuando podía quedarme con la camisa puesta para que no vieran, lo hacía. Este tatuaje era una prueba fehaciente de lo que había hecho con mi vida, de cómo me había convertido en un maldito bastardo que fomentaba la drogadicción de quien tuviera dinero y quién no.

- No es nada – tomé los lados de la camisa listo para cerrarla pero sus dedos tímidos me lo impidieron.

- Espera... déjame verlo - hice una mueca, sentía casi como si me estuvieran infligiendo dolor, pero me lo aguanté y dejé que los dedos de Bella tocaran mi tatuaje -, es hermoso.

Mi mueca ahora se acompañó de una de dolor - ¿Hermoso?... es solo algo que me recuerda lo que soy... no es hermoso, es abominable.

- ¿Cómo? - ella alzó su vista y por más que no me sintiera a gusto compartiendo esto, la miré de vuelta.

- Dicen que el escorpión es nocturno, solitario y que es capaz de enterrarse su propio aguijón cuando está rodeado de fuego... a veces pienso que yo también soy así. Por eso mi tatuaje.

- Ohhhhh.

Quise cerrar mi camisa pero los finos dedos de Bella no me dejaron - Bella, en serio, no hay problema... yo solo...

- Shuuu - volvió a dejarme con el torso al descubierto, pero esta vez en lugar de usar sus dedos para recorrer mi escorpión, lo hizo con los labios -, aún sigo pensando que es hermoso... tú eres hermoso, Edward - me miró hacia arriba, consiguiendo que mi corazón se disparara por completo -, y nada de lo que sientas puede ser abominable.

- Pero yo sé como son las cosas… sé que cuando llegue el momento y tenga que sacrificarme lo haré.

Sus besos comenzaron a subir hasta que su boca quedó casi sobre la mía – Yo sé que ocultas cosas, cosas que son potentes e importantes, pero yo también tengo grandes secretos así que nunca sería capaz de forzarte a nada, pero… Edward – con sus manos tomó mi rostro -, nunca creas que enterrarte el aguijón es la solución y menos creas que eres solitario… tienes a Jasper, a tu mamá… y me tienes a mí.

- Pero…

- No – negó con la cabeza -, puedes ser un escorpión, Edward… pero la forma en que lo describiste es solo un mito, y tú puedes romperlo.

La miré casi hipnotizado, sé que sus labios se movían y entendí completamente lo que me dijo pero aún así no tenía completa noción del tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy tu _Rainbow_, tú lo dijiste… iluminaré tus días siempre que me dejes – sus ojos siempre tan brillantes ahora resplandecían de otra forma, con seriedad pero sin perder su dulzura.

- Quisiera decirte que te dejaré estar a mi lado por siempre, pero…

- Por siempre es mucho tiempo – asintió -, lo sé.

Estos momentos entre nosotros en los que solo nos mirábamos se estaban haciendo costumbre, pero tan necesarios como las mismas palabras.

- Ven acá.

Abrí mis brazos y ella no dudó en acurrucarse en ellos. Estuvimos solo unos minutos en esa posición porque el sol se terminó por esconder y la temperatura disminuyó, Bella andaba con poca ropa y sin bragas y yo lo que menos quería era que le diera una de esas enfermedades que les da a las mujeres.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – me puse de pie y estiré mi mano hacía ella.

- Sí – tomó mi mano y me acompañó -, creo que el efecto de mi plantita ya pasó porque yo también tengo frío.

La abracé y así caminamos hasta mi moto, esta vez le pasé mi chaqueta porque quería cuidarla.

- ¿Vas a comprar las cosas para Black ahora? – me ofrecí antes de echar a andar la moto -, porque podría acompañarte.

- Oh, eso me gustaría mucho.

Bella se afirmó de mis caderas y yo me sentí feliz.

Me dirigí directo a la tienda de mascotas, no estaba seguro de cuánto dinero había recaudado pero podía estar seguro de que no era mucho pero no importaba, la venta del fin de semana estuvo buena y no era tanto lo que había gastado, además, tenía una buena suma junta que no se vería afectada si le quitaba un par de dólares.

No nos tomamos de la mano para entrar pero ella sí se enganchó de mi brazo y no me desagradó para nada la sensación.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – pregunté.

- Oh, un plato para la comida, uno para el agua – comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos -, su cama, un cepillo para peinarlo y… no, nada más – negó.

- ¿Y un collar?, creo que lo mejor sería ponerle uno, en caso de que se escape.

- Nop – remarcó la "p" dejando sus labios apresados. Mis pensamientos se comenzaron a desviar pero los traté de controlar. En el prado me pareció buena idea dedicarme solo a ella pero ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de no haberla dejado continuar cuando quiso encargarse de mí -, yo ya le estoy haciendo uno… ¡está quedando hermoso!

- Estoy seguro de eso _Rainbow_.

La abracé y acerqué para poder besarla en la frente.

No tardamos mucho en elegir todos los productos y me llamó un poco la atención de que Bella no se fijara mucho en los precios, ella no parecía, para nada, ser esa clase de chicas a las que le sobra el dinero y gastan hasta lo que no tienen, de hecho… el que haya salido a vender sus artesanías para comprarle las cosas a Black, me demostraba lo contrario, pero decidí no intervenir, cuando llegáramos a la caja entraría en acción.

- Son… sesenta y siente dólares – habló el joven cajero.

- Claro – de su morral sacó un artesanal monedero pero yo ya tenía listo un billete de cien dólares que fue reemplazado por uno de ella -, ¿Qué haces? – me miró con el ceño fruncido, no se veía sorprendida sino molesta.

- Yo… ¿trato de pagar? – quería mantener mi tono firme pero no pude.

- No… cóbrese por favor.

El chico asintió y tomó el billete de Bella, ella esperó a que hiciera la transacción sin mirarme, no me gustó eso.

- Perdón si te ofendí pero…

- No me gustan los hombres que creen que lo pueden pagar todo – no me miró a mí, seguía con sus ojos fijos en el cajero.

Una vez que el chico le entregó su vuelto y una bolsa con sus compras, Bella gimió y zapateó en el suelo. Ya la conocía como para saber que algo iba mal más allá de mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se me olvidó comprarle la comida – miró por sobre mi hombro hacía donde estaban los sacos de comida.

- Yo se la compró – me ofrecí con rapidez.

- No – sus ojos seguían igual de serios que antes.

Ahora que era segunda vez que me miraba así ya no me gustó tanto - ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No me gusta que los hombres…

- Sí – la corté -, ya te escuché, pero no te entiendo… yo no quiero pagar nada ni soy cualquier… hombre. Yo solo quiero hacerte un regalo a ti y a Black y no le veo lo malo a eso.

Sus ojos poco a poco volvieron a ser lo que eran antes, suspiró con pesadez y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos moviendo sus hebras de colores por todas partes.

- Lo siento… creo que sobreactué, pero… es que tengo un problema con el tema de los hombres pagando todo.

- Sí, me di cuenta, pero aunque no te voy a preguntar nada ahora si me gustaría que me dejaras comprarle la comida a Black.

Ella hizo una mueca antes de asentir – Bien… gracias, Edward.

Compré la comida que el dependiente dijo que era la mejor para los cachorros y ya con todas las compras hechas nos fuimos, no tardamos mucho en llegar a su casa, detuve la moto y me bajé primero para ayudarla.

- Bueno… llegamos.

- Sí – Bella se aferró a su morral y a sus bolsas antes de mirarme -. Siento mucho mi reacción de hace un rato pero la forma en la que yo veo el dinero no es la misma de la que todos los ven… para mí el dinero es algo pasajero, es solo lo que nos sirve para comprar cosas que necesitamos o queremos.

- Entonces – me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cintura -, ¿no te molestarías si te hiciera un regalo?

- No – negó varias veces con la cabeza -, me encantan los regalos… mi problema va por otro lado, es un tema con mi padre – negó varias veces con la cabeza -, es una estupidez pero… ¿sabes?, no quiero hablar de eso ahora… no me gusta todo este tema del dinero.

Hizo una mueca que no me gustó así que supe que era mi salida – Bien, cuando estés lista me contarás, por ahora no hay presión.

- Gracias, Edward – se alzó hasta tocar mis labios con los suyos -, eres magnifico… con todo.

- Tú eres magnifica.

Aproveché que sonrió para besarla y meter mi lengua en su boca, a ella no le molestó así que alargué el beso hasta que me di cuenta que mi polla iba a reclamar una atención que no podía recibir ahora.

- Espero que lo de hoy se repita… me gustó mucho – habló cuando nos separamos.

- Puedes apostarlo, _Rainbow._

Nos dimos un beso más antes de que ella entrar, esperé hasta que la puerta de su casa se cerró para subirme a mi moto. La verdad es que este día había sido maravillo en más de un sentido y por primera vez no me incomodaba volver a repetirlo, si fuera posible me gustaría estar con ella todos los días, y es que… ¿Quién no querría estar siempre con ella?, sí, mi polla dolía por no haber participado mucho hoy pero…

Ya había encendido mi moto cuando caí en cuenta. Mi plan original era aparcarla en mi casa e ir a comer con mi madre que quizás ya había llegado, pero en segundos mis ideas cambiaron y también mi rumbo. Manejé por las calles de Forks como alma que llevaba el diablo, por mi bien y el de mi polla más me valía darme prisa, por eso cuando vi el edificio, solo me preocupé de sacar las llaves de mi moto antes de subir las escaleras corriendo.

No había timbre, así que solo pude aporrear la puerta.

- ¿Qué mierda…?

Miré a la rubia de arriba abajo, creo que Rosalie siempre parecía dispuesta a ser cogida. La maldita se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Estás caliente… apuesto a que la mosquita muerta no te dio lo que querías y ahora viniste por una mujer de verdad.

- ¿Qué…? – me desconcertaron un poco sus palabras.

- Los vi en el parque… te veías tan patético – la puta aún estaba recargada sobre la puerta terminando de sacarme de quicios.

- Tú – avancé un paso hacía ella, la tomé de las caderas y la alcé para pegarla sobre la puerta que ahora se había cerrado -, maldita perra.

Rosalie me rodeó con sus brazos y sus piernas – Estás duro… - empujé mis caderas más sobre ella no dejando espacio entre nosotros.

- Rosalie – murmuré sobre sus labios -, creo que ya te dije una vez que no quiero que te metas con Bella… y no pienso volver a repetirlo.

- Bien… no la nombraré – se encogió de hombros a la vez que tiraba de mis cabellos y me acercaba más a ella -, además… lo único que me importa es que, pese a todo, al final del día viniste por mí.

- Sí – suspiré ahora sobre su cuello, ella gimió inmediatamente -, al final del día siempre vengo por ti – alcé la vista ahora para verla a los ojos -, para ver la clase de perra que no quiero en mi cama.

Solté el agarre y la dejé caer. No me preocupó cómo cayó ni sus gritos, mi objetivo ahora era otro. Caminé directo al único cuarto y tomé un cojín que me encontré en el camino, cuando localicé mi objetivo lo tiré dando en el blanco…

La cabeza de Jasper.

- ¿Qué mierda? – se sobó y se sentó en la cama -, ¿Edward?... ah, con razón Rosalie demoraba tanto… esa perra.

- No quiero que salgas con Bella.

Su ceño se frunció pero no lo tomé en cuenta - ¿Qué?

- Eso – lo apunté -, no quiero que salgas con Bella, ni ahora ni nunca.

No esperé su respuesta, ignoré sus gritos y los de Rosalie mientras salía de su departamento.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Mil perdones, no alcancé a contestar estos RW pero los de este capítulo no se salvan ;)**

**Erica Castelo, gracias, eres una muy buena beta ;)**

Besos, Joha!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

- Ten – tomé las flores que me entregaba mi madre y las miré, eran lindas pero no me terminaban de convencer.

- Son lindas, pero… ¿no crees que sería mejor comprarle un ramo?

Traté de sonar casual, no quería hacerla sentir mal luego de que se había tomado la molestia de cortarlas y acomodarlas en un ramo. Por suerte ella no se veía como si la hubiera hecho sentir mal, al contrario, solo me rodó los ojos.

- Cariño, quizás con cualquier otra chica te iría mejor si compraras un ramo, pero con Bella no, ella es distinta.

- Sí sé que es distinta, pero… - acerqué las flores y las olí, eran del estilo de Bella, mi madre tenía razón -, no… estas flores están perfectas.

- Sí que lo están-, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Desde que ayer por la noche, cuando llegué, le conté que estaba interesado en Bella y que me gustaría mucho su consejo para conquistarla, que no quitaba esa sonrisa. Habíamos hablado mucho, ella estaba feliz de que por fin yo estuviera abriendo mi corazón y yo estaba fascinado al saber que mis sentimientos, aunque aún no estaban completamente claros, se estaban comenzando a poner en orden. Después de charlar un rato, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que podía empezar por algo simple, un ramo de flores a primera hora en la mañana, algo que la sorprendiera y la pusiera contenta, yo estuve de acuerdo.

- Bien, ahora ve a su casa y la llevas al colegio, recuerda – me apuntó con el dedo -, debes hacerlo con calma y no asustarla.

- ¿Y si no se quiere ir conmigo?

- Lo hará – ella se acercó hasta mí y me acarició el rostro -, porque estoy segura de que también siente algo por ti, mi niño hermoso.

- Bien – asentí y respiré hondo -, entonces iré ahora mismo.

Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y tomé las llaves de mi moto, las guardé y me crucé el bolso para tener despejadas las manos y no estropear las flores, antes de salir de la casa me giré y le di una mirada a mi madre, ella se veía incluso más feliz ahora.

- ¡Suerte!

No podía creerlo, las manos me sudaban y las rodillas me temblaban un poco, sabía muy bien que Bella solo me gustaba, pero me asustaba que no fuera como el resto y que mi madre estuviera tan interesada en que esto resultaba, sentía que estaba poniendo más de la cuenta en esto. Bueno, y sí, quizás ella me gustaba un poco más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocerle a cualquiera, pero es que… él no saber que pasa por su cabeza, el que sea tan impredecible, buena y hermosa no hacía las cosas, precisamente, más fáciles.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de los Swan mis manos ya estaban en un estado que me hacía dudar seriamente de mi salud mental, sudaba por todos lados y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, esto que estaba haciendo era simplemente ridículo, demasiado trabajo para que Bella no se acostara con Jasper, si ella quería hacerlo estaba en su derecho y yo no era nadie para detenerla, además, ya la tenía casi entre mis piernas, solo faltaba un pequeño empujón más y la tendría de piernas abiertas en mi cama.

Sí, esto era innecesario y…

- ¿Edward?

Subí los ojos y me fijé en ella, estaba incluso más hermosa que ayer, la tira trenzada que atravesaba su frente le daba el toque perfecto como siempre, pero al recorrer su cuerpo me di cuenta de algo más, unos jeans ajustados me dejaban ver a la perfección su tan bien formado cuerpo. Mi polla saltó feliz y rogándome porque le pidiera a Bella un poco de atención para ella, pero fue su sonrisa, la forma en la que miró las flores que nuevamente me hizo dudas, mi corazón saltó igual de feliz que mi polla, así que por un momento no supe cual de los dos predominaba sobre mis acciones.

- Yo… te traje esto.

Le extendí las flores y ella las tomó enseguida, las olio y gimió de una forma casi prohibida – Son hermosísimas.

- Son de mi jardín – me encogí de hombros -, pensé que te gustarían.

- ¡Y me encantan!

Y sí, ahora estaba en el paraíso porque esta vez Bella no se conformó solo con rodearme con sus brazos, sino que también lo hizo con sus piernas, por un segundo me vi confundido, pero cuando reaccioné, inmediatamente llevé mis manos hasta su espalda baja y la apegué lo más que pude hacía mí. Estos malditos sentimientos me iban a hacer colapsar, el deseo carnal que sentía por ella cada vez se iba confundiendo más con lo que me estaba haciendo sentir.

- Me alegro mucho de que te gustaran.

Se separó un poco de mi cuerpo quedando a centímetros de mi rostro - ¿Las elegiste tú?

- No, mi mamá me ayudó – no quería mentirle aunque fuera en algo tan simple.

- Pues le daré las gracias porque son maravillosas.

Dejé que sus labios se encontraran con los míos disfrutando al máximo del sabor de su beso. Le correspondí dejando que mi lengua masajeara la suya sin ninguna restricción, pero procuré controlar el deseo que podíamos saciar en la entrada de su casa, mi polla ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar pero hasta ese punto aún podía controlarla, sabía cuáles era mis límites y…

- Oh… Bella.

Gemí cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula, ella aprovechó de besar mi mentón – Te sientes tan bien.

Repitió el movimiento de hace unos segundos, sus caderas hicieron círculos sobre mi maldito pene dejando bastante descolocado, estaba advertido de que no podía pararse, pero los movimientos de Bella lo tenían al borde del colapso. Igual que a mis sentimientos.

- Bien – usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, la tomé de las caderas y la bajé de mí -, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos al colegio.

- Pero estoy un poco excitada.

Quiso volver a acercárseme pero la detuve poniendo mis manos al frente – Bella, necesitamos ir al colegio.

- Es verdad – sacó su labio inferior y me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, quería tomarla y presionarla sobre una pared para follarla sin contemplación, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo -, espérame mientras voy por mis cosas y dejo las flores en agua.

Estaba nervioso así que para calmarme saqué un cigarrillo y me apoyé en mi moto, no quería pensar mucho porque cada vez que lo hacía me confundía más. Ya habían pasado unos segundos cuando un auto se detuvo a un lado de mi moto, solo me bastó verlo de reojo para saber de quién era.

- ¡Ey, Edward!

Boté el humo que tenía en la boca y me volteé - ¿Qué?

- No me gusta que estemos enojados – Jasper se acercó hasta la ventana del copiloto para verme mejor -, somos amigos desde hace muchos años para esto.

Me separé de mi moto y avancé hasta su auto, me apoyé en la ventana del copiloto y le dé una nueva calada a mi cigarrillo – Deja a Bella tranquila y no tendremos problemas.

- Edward… te has follado a mi novia incluso en mi casa, no puedo creer que me digas esto ahora.

Apreté mi mano libre en puño para no golpearlo – No compares a Bella con Rosalie.

- ¿Sabes? – no me gustó para nada la mirada que me dio Jasper -, por ahora la dejaré tranquila, pero solo porque eres mi amigo.

- No me gusta el "por ahora".

- Digamos que solo estoy esperando a que cambies de opinión – se encogió de hombros -, siempre lo haces.

Estaba listo para decirle un par de mierdas pero no pude, el cálido cuerpo de Bella se apoyó en mi espalda.

- ¡Jasper!, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, Bella, solo iba pasando.

- Oh… ¡oye!, ¿y cuándo vamos a salir?

Jasper desvió la mirada hacía mí por un segundo – Lo siento cariño, pero mi novia está algo loca y no le gustó la idea.

- Pero si quieres puedes decirle a Rosalie que venga también… podría incluso venir Edward – me miró pero yo no supe que decir.

- Hablaré con Rosalie – me salvó Jasper.

- Bueno, de todas formas nos veremos en el colegio – Bella se giró hacía mi -, ¿nos vamos?

- Claro.

Tomé a Bella de la cintura mientras se despedía de Jasper con la mano, él sabía que esa salida no era una buena idea para nadie así que no tenía nada que decirle, confiaba en que haría lo correcto.

- Déjame a mí.

Yo mismo le puse el casco a Bella y ella dejó que lo hiciera, aunque ahora andaba con jeans, aún así se seguía viendo malditamente sexy sobre mi moto. Se agarró con fuerza a mi cintura y me dejó guiarnos hasta el colegio, no sabía de Emmett pero había visto la camioneta estacionada así que suponía que llegaría más tarde.

Días como hoy odiaba las cortas distancias de Forks, no me hubiera molestado estar más tiempo con Bella pegada a mi espalda, se sentía tan bien como tenerla pegada por delante.

Haciendo uso de todo lo que me había enseñado mi madre, me bajé y la ayudé, ella tomó mi mano y no la soltó cuando ya estuvo con sus dos pies en el suelo, al contrario, trenzó nuestros dedos y esperó porque dejara la moto asegurada.

- ¿Qué tienes ahora? – debería aprenderme su horario de clases para no estar preguntando siempre.

- Química – rodó los ojos -, no me gusta, no es natural… eso de ir mezclando cosas… solo saber que de esa forma hacen las pastillas, y todo eso no natural… no me agrada.

La abracé y besé su frente cuando la tuve cerca – Solo pon atención, yo te ayudaré a estudiar para los exámenes.

- Eres tan bueno – se separó para mirarme mejor -, me gustaría mucho que fueras mi novio.

Creo que mi cuerpo había quedado algo paralizado porque no pude detenerla cuando se escabulló de entre mis brazos, solo pude verla perderse entre la gente, reaccioné cuando Jasper se paró a mi lado y me obligó a caminar a clases. No le dije que era lo que me pasaba porque no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Bella quería que fuera su novio.

Eso era solo algo mío y no iba a hablar hasta que ella me dijera que era exactamente lo que había querido decir.

Lamentablemente no pude verla hasta la hora de comida, y como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, la mesa estaba llena, incluso Emmett se había sentado con nosotros. Definitivamente este no era el lugar para hablar.

- Bella – la llamé antes de que se fuera a su siguiente clase -, ¿salgamos a algún lugar después de clases?

- ¡Claro! – asintió -, espérame en la entrada.

Puse una puta sonrisa en mi rostro que me ayudó para continuar el día, si le pedía que fuera mi novia no podía ser solo porque sí, esto tenía que ser de verdad o no ser. Bueno, sí, sí quería que fuera mi novia. De todas las chicas que he conocido, Bella es la única a la que llevaría a mi casa y eso era un buen motivo para hacerme querer dar el paso, porque la parte física estaba ahí desde un inicio, de eso no había dudas.

¡MIERDA!

¡Jodida mierda!

Me sentía peor que una mujer, estaba tan confundido que solo me quedaba esperar porque me llegara la regla. Estaba comportándome como un jodido cabrón sin testículos, mi polla se iba a ir para adentro y no me podría quejar porque yo mismo la estaba mandando a pasear. No podía seguir así, tengo que ser un hombre y tomar las riendas de esta situación.

Sí, quiero que Bella sea mi novia y así será, la voy a tomar, pegar a mi cuerpo, dejarla sentir mi polla, a besar y a decirle que sea mi novia. Sí, eso es lo que iba a hacer.

No sé cómo pasó la hora pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba saliendo de clases, no miré a nadie, solo vi la entrada y corrí a ella porque sabía que Bella ya debía de estar esperando por mí.

Crucé la entrada casi corriendo pero me detuve antes de llegar a ella al verla conversando con el maldito de Demetri, ¿qué hace ese aquí? Él no venía a este colegio, ni siquiera podía acercarse. El cabrón también era un traficante, ambos le comprábamos a Cayo pero yo era su preferido, bueno, puede ser porque mi polla mantiene feliz a su hermana, pero como sea, Demetri me odia y si yo no lo odiaba, ahora lo hago, porque el puto cabrón se atrevió a tomar un cabello suelto de Bella y ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

Corrí los metros que me quedaban para llegar donde ella y aunque mis reflejos eran buenos, conseguí empujarlo "sin querer".

- Hola, cariño – ignoré a Demetri y le di un beso a Bella en los labios, ella solo me sonrió -, ¿estás lista?

- Sí – dejó de verme para voltearse hacia el infeliz -, bueno… creo que nos veremos por ahí.

- Por supuesto, preciosura – menos mal que no se le acercó porque mis manos estaban en puños listas para golpearlo -, Edward… te veré por ahí.

Por suerte, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotros.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- De vista – ella se encogió de hombros pero yo la miré fijamente tratando de descubrir si me estaba mintiendo. No lo hacía -. Y… ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?

- No lo sé – pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la acerqué a mí, por sobre su cabeza miré a Demetri que se volteó hacía nosotros, su puta sonrisa pedía a gritos que se la borrara de un golpe.

Dejé de ver al cabrón cuando el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, traté de concentrarme en ella, pero parte de mis pensamientos aún estaban en Demetri y en la razón de que haya estado en mi colegio y cerca de Bella, esto no me gustaba y pensaba averiguarlo.

- Edward, lo siento – dejé mis pensamientos y me concentré en Bella -, debo irme a casa… mi mamá… ella me necesita.

El brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado, no era primera vez que esto le pasaba y yo ya necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba.

- Vamos – la tomé de la mano y la guié hasta la moto.

No nos demoramos nada en llegar, pero antes de que ella se fuera a su casa la detuve.

- Ey – la volteé hacía mi -, ¿estás bien?

- Mi mamá está enferma – murmuró sin mirarme -, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso… aunque prometo contarte todo muy pronto, Edward, confío en ti y quiero que lo sepas todo.

- Bien – asentí -, ahora ven acá.

La atraje a mi cuerpo, procuré abrazarla con delicadeza, que notara que solo buscaba consolarla, fue ella la que buscó mis labios, yo no se los negué, al contrario, la besé con fuerza y calor, dándole lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Llevé mis manos en sus caderas y profundicé el beso, yo estaba apoyado en mi moto, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y con ella al medio, preferí la posición porque, aunque la sentía, no podía mover mis caderas para asustar a mi polla, la pobre sufría como una condenada cada vez que tenía cerca a Bella, y más ahora que sabía cómo eran sus orgasmos y lo entregada que era a la hora del sexo.

¡Mierda!

Y eso que ni siquiera se la metía todavía.

Si lamerla era el paraíso, estar dentro de ella debía ser simplemente la gloria.

Cuando mi polla ya estaba a punto de soltar los primeros chorros de presemen, me alejé, ella ahora estaba en un momento en el que no necesitaba de mi hormonas sobrealteradas, necesitaba de mi comprensión.

- Si necesitas algo avísame.

- Muchas gracias – me sonrió ahora nuevamente mostrando a esa Bella mucho más feliz -, eres un muy buen amigo Edward.

Por ahora, pronto eso iba a cambiar.

.

.

.

Las calles de Port Ángeles estaban tan atiborradas como todos los viernes.

La semana había pasado malditamente rápido y yo no había tenido aún la oportunidad de hablar con Bella, no sé qué era exactamente lo que tenía su madre, pero algo me decía que no era solo un resfriado, lamentablemente todavía no se daba la oportunidad de que me contara.

Ahora, había llegado un nuevo viernes y yo no podía estar con ella así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablar, bueno, por lo menos teníamos todo el día. Ella había quedado en hacer un rico picnic para que pasáramos nuestro tiempo en el prado.

Me paré afuera de la casa y rogué porque no estuviera Irina, cuando toqué el timbre seguí rogando. No sé por qué, pero alguien arriba estaba de mi parte porque fue Cayo quien me abrió.

- Edward, menos mal que llegas, te estaba esperando… pasa.

- Lo siento, me atrasé un poco – entré y miré por todos lados, no parecía que Irina estuviera cerca -. ¿Tienes mi mercancía?

- Sí, ¿tienes mi dinero?

Me metí la mano a la chaqueta y saqué el sobre con todo el dinero – Toma.

Hicimos el traspaso y yo ya estaba listo para irme, aún me quedaban unas entregas que hacer y quería llegar temprano. Por suerte ya había hablado con mi madre, ahora estaba trabajando los viernes en la tarde-noche en tareas administrativas, así que podía llegar entrada la madrugada a casa.

- Siempre es bueno hacer negocios contigo Edward.

Asentí y salí rápidamente de la casa, no estaba seguro de que no estuviera Irina y era mejor prevenir. Ni bien salí nuevamente al frío, subí el cierre de mi chaqueta de cuero y prendí un cigarrillo, el humo me hace sentir bien y relajado. Sin preocuparme mucho por la gente que pasaba cerca de mí, caminé hasta mi moto y me afirmé en ella, saqué mi celular y lo abrí para mandarme un mensaje a Bella.

"_**Aunque trato de concentrarme en el trabajo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti."**_

_**Edward.**_

Sí, podía ser un marica pero ya no me importaba. Le di la última calada a mi cigarrillo y lo tiré al suelo, lo pisé y estuve listo para irme, lamentablemente una voz no me dejó seguir con mis planes.

- Edward Cullen.

Boté el último resquicio de humo que me quedaba en la boca y me volteé – Demetri – sonreí -, ¿Qué mierdas quieres?

- Tranquilo, amigo – apareció por completo frente a mí, de reojo noté que un par de tipos venían detrás de él -, yo solo quería preguntarte algo – alzó las manos como todo un cobarde. No pensaba ensuciar mis manos con él de todas formas.

- Estoy apurado… necesito hacer unas entregas así que…

- Es corto… solo quiero saber cómo se llama la _hippie sexy_ que estaba contigo el otro día, estoy seguro de que una vez me dijeron su nombre pero ya no lo recuerdo.

Llené mi pecho de aire, estoy seguro que fue tanto que las fosas nasales se me expandieron más de la cuenta, pero es que este cabrón estaba consiguiendo que me dieran ganas de golpearlo de verdad.

- No hables así de ella – hablé con los dientes apretados.

- Oh – rio alargando más de la cuenta a "o", miró hacia atrás y sus malditos amigos también rieron -, ¿es tu novia o algo?

- Ese no es tu problema.

Demetri alzó las cejas y algo me decía que iba a decir algo que lo condenaría a un golpe directo en el rostro – Pues… he escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre ella.

Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos, vi el rostro de Bella y traté de que su imagen me calmara – Demetri…

- Tranquilo, hermano – me palmeó el hombro consiguiendo que me moviera enseguida -, oye, en serio. Es solo que… he escuchado que ella es muy buena mamando y yo solo quería comprobarlo, pero…

Lo empujé consiguiendo que diera un paso hacia atrás, aumentó la burla en su rostro y yo apreté mis manos en puños, esto era inevitable.

- ¿Qué me dijiste? – mientras sentía la adrenalina subir por mi cuerpo ya me estaba sacando la chaqueta y tirándola al suelo, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente al maldito–. ¡Repítelo! – demandé dándole el primer empujón.

- ¡Uy!, parece que el niño bonito sí que tiene garras.

Solté una risa, este cabrón no tenía ni idea de con quién se estaba metiendo, arremangué las mangas de mi camisa y volví a acercarme, pero esta vez traté de que mis labios quedaran muy cerca de su rostro.

- Repite una vez más lo que dijiste, dame una razón para reventarte ese puto rostro a golpes.

- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, niño bonito? – Demetri sonrió y se acercó aún más hacia mí-, bueno, por si no escuchaste dije que la hippie bonita parece ser muy buena mamándola… por lo menos eso dicen un par de amigos – miró hacia atrás donde el resto de los cabrones lo acompañaron en sus risas.

- Acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

No esperé más, di el primer golpe seguido del segundo y del tercero, para cuando lo tuve en el suelo pude patearlo, usé toda la rabia que tenía, para eso solo me hizo falta recordar los ojos del cabrón cuando nombró a Bella. Volví a patearlo esta vez con más rabia, primero, porque no iba a aceptar que nadie hablara así de ella y, segundo, porque odiaba la sola idea de que alguien más haya disfrutado de ella como lo hice yo.

- ¡Ey! – dejé el cuerpo de Demetri para ver a sus amigos que se querían acercar.

Pero parece ser que mis ojos estaban verdaderamente enceguecidos porque ninguno se atrevió a dar otro paso.

- Levántate, cabrón – lo tomé de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo apegué a una pared -. ¡ABRE LOS OJOS MARICA!

Lo hizo - ¿Qué pasa Edward?... ¿no te gusta escuchar la verdad?

El maldito tenía un ojo cerrado por la sangre que le caía, apenas y se podía mantener pero aún así pidió por más.

Y yo se lo di.

Tiré su cabeza hacia atrás y lo noqueé, pensé que tenía todo bajo control pero los malditos de los que me había olvidado se me acercaron por atrás y me agarraron entre dos sin darme opciones para hacer nada.

- ¡Suéltenme! – me removí pero aunque conseguí soltarme un poco, vino un tercer tipo y me di un golpe de lleno en el estómago.

Ahora, sin aire y tosiendo me costó mucho más defenderme.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – un tipo que recordaba como Andrew, me tomó del cabello obligándome a mirarlo -, ¿ya no te crees tan valiente?

- Voy a salir de esta y te voy a hacer mierda esa sonrisa.

El maldito y dio un nuevo golpe en el rostro pero yo me coordiné bien y con una pierna pude patearlo perfectamente en la entrepierna. El infeliz se retorció en el suelo pero los otros dos que me tenían agarrado afianzaron sus manos.

- ¡Quieto! – gritó uno.

Cerré los ojos, yo podía salir de esto, era traficante y me movía en un mundo en el que tenía que saber defenderme de dos cagones. Así que ya más calmado, hice uso de todo lo que sabía y con un par de movimientos conseguí soltarme, no los noqueé pero sí me vi libre.

Eso sí, no pude avanzar más de un paso cuando Demetri se incorporó de la golpiza que le había dado.

- Oh no… no vas a salir de acá sin antes pasar por mí.

El maldito apenas de se podía mantener en pie pero ahora yo no estaba mucho mejor que él.

- Quizás vaya a consolar a tu novia cuando llore sobre su cadáver.

Gracias, Demetri, me diste el motivo para sacar fuerzas.

No se lo dije pero si lo pensé mientras corría donde él y lo embestía. Un puño de él llegó directo a mi rostro pero uno mío aterrizó en su estómago.

Pensé que lo tenía listo, pero no, aún así ellos eran cuatro contra mí, dos me levantaron de nuevo y me tiraron sobre una pared, estaba inmóvil así que vi cuando Demetri se me acercó.

- Duerme niño bonito, yo iré a consolar a esa _hippie sexy_.

El puñetazo del infeliz no fue tan fuerte como lo fue el azote que dio mi cabeza contra la pared, sentí el frío de la sangre recorriendo por mi nuca mientras escuchaba sus risas mientras se alejaban, sabía que no podía quedarme dormido pero poco a poco iba perdiendo mis sentidos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias, como siempre, a mi gran beta Erica Castelo que ya entiende como funciona mi cabecita loca a la hora de escribir jajajaja.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo y ojo, que Demetri llegó para quedarse :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

- Mami… ¿Por qué yo no tengo papá?

Me acomodé mejor en el sofá para mirarla, estaba vez no pensaba aceptar ninguna negativa de su parte. Pero ella solo me miró, no se veía que tuviera intenciones de hablar.

- Mamá… por favor, ya estoy grande para saber sobre mi papá.

Ella suspiró pero estaba vez me miró con decisión – Cariño, la historia de tu papá no es bonita, y si nunca te he hablado de él es porque no quería hacerte más daño. Pero bien – se reacomodó y tomó mis manos -, yo conocí a tu papá cuando tenía dieciséis, estuvimos juntos dos años antes de que yo quedara embarazada, él era un buen hombre pero se involucró con malas personas.

- Malas personas… ¿Cómo Brian?

- No, cariño – negó con la cabeza ocultando por unos segundos su mirada -, cuando hablo de malas personas me refiero a gente verdaderamente mala, gente que ha matado a otras personas, así de malos.

- Y mi papá… ¿también era malo?

Cuando cayó la primera lágrima de sus ojos supe la respuesta – Conmigo siempre fue el mejor hombre, cariño… y cuando supo que tú venias en camino – llevó una de sus manos a mi frente y me acarició como solo ella sabía hacerlo -, se puso tan contento que lo único que quiso fue darnos más… en esos momentos teníamos una muy mala situación económica, éramos muy jóvenes, habíamos escapado de nuestras casas y no teníamos estudios, así que él hizo lo que pudo para cuidarnos.

- ¿Y ahora, dónde está? – apreté mis labios para contener las lágrimas que se estaban juntando en mis ojos.

- Un día – ya no era solo una lágrima la que estaba soltando -, no sé bien que pasó pero hubo un mal entendido y la gente mala pensó que tu papá había hecho algo mal así que… ellos… lo mataron.

Tragué el enorme nudo de mi garganta antes de hablar – Entonces… ¿mi papá está muerto?

Ella asintió y abrió inmediatamente sus brazos para mí, me refugié en ellos y dejé que todas mis lágrimas salieran sin contemplación. Ahora entendía que mi mamá tenía razón, quizás aún no era tiempo para que preguntara por mi papá, pero ya tenía diez años y quería saber donde estaba, ahora, saber que está muerto y que esas malas personas son las responsables, solo hizo que un fuego se instalara en mi pecho.

Algún día iba a encontrar a esas personas y hacerlas pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi padre y a mi familia.

Las manos de mi mamá siguieron acariciando mi espalda hasta que me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

Los ojos comenzaron a molestarme, me pesaban pero me molestaba de sobremanera mantenerlos cerrados, así que poco a poco traté de abrirlo, al principio solo vi una mancha blanca por lo que los volví a cerrar, pero cuando lo intenté una segunda vez ya pude distinguir los colores… muchos colores… demasiados quizás.

Pestañeé incontables veces para despejar mi cabeza pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, aunque…

- ¡Edward!, ¡por fin despertaste!

Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Bella pero me costó verla, cuando por fin entró en mi campo de visión sonreí como idiota, ni siquiera me importaba saber dónde estaba porque ella estaba conmigo.

- ¡Ey! – pasó una mano por sobre mis ojos atrayendo mi atención -, ¿estás bien?, te ves algo desorientado.

- Sí… - me quise sentar en la cama pero al moverme me dolió hasta el alma, no quise ser un llorón pero proferí un quejido bastante lastimoso -, lo siento… pero me duele.

- Y es normal – ella misma me ayudó a reacomodarme, no estaba en la posición que quería pero si me sentí mucho más cómodo.

- ¿Estoy en tu cuarto?

Miré a mi alrededor, ella me imitó y sonrió cuando me volvió a ver – Creo que eso es obvio… dudo que alguien más en este pueblo tenga una habitación como esta.

- Es muy linda.

La vez anterior que estuve en su casa, la primera vez, solo llegamos hasta el sofá de la sala de estar, no conocía su cuarto y la verdad es que era bastante ella, muchos colores, flores y adornos… se notaba a leguas que era la habitación de una persona alegre.

- A mí me gusta – sonrió -, me hace bien estar aquí.

- Sí…

Me tomé la cabeza cuando me punzó, era un dolor extraño que me nubló la visión enseguida. Bella llegó a mi lado y reemplazó mis manos por las suyas, su tacto era mil veces más reconfortante que cualquier otro. Comenzó a acariciarme y a relajarme, pero lejos de sentir lujuria o ganas de tumbarla sobre la cama, cerré los ojos y me entregué a sus caricias.

- Aún estás algo débil… - murmuró.

Tenía recuerdos pero no estaba seguro, además, mis recuerdos no cuadraban con estar aquí… si mis recuerdos fueran ciertos, debería estar botado en un callejón desolado.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Bella me sonrió – Anoche vino tu madre, la llamaron de no sé dónde, parece que algo del trabajo, te dejó un nota – asentí, eso era extraño pero no lo que había preguntado -, dijo que te avisáramos pero que ella se contactaría contigo – volví a asentir pero esta vez más ansioso -. Así que por eso te trajimos para acá, no era bueno que estuvieras solo en tu casa.

- ¿Me trajeron?

- ¿No recuerdas el atraco?

Frunció el ceño y yo lo hice más - ¿Qué atraco?

- La noche del viernes, Emmett salió con Jasper y ellos te encontraron… aunque aun no sé cómo Jasper supo dónde estabas… en fin – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro -, ellos te encontraron y cuando te trajeron con mi mamá preferimos que te quedaras aquí… no quisimos preocupar a Esme porque te revisamos y a pesar de todo estás bien.

- Sí – me toqué la cabeza, en la nuca y dolió, dolió mucho pero también recordé como el puño de Demetri me hizo impactar en la pared y caer en la inconsciencia… ese infeliz.

Sus manos volvieron a reconfortarme, pero lamentablemente esta vez mi cuerpo lo tomó de otra forma – Me asusté mucho cuando te vi inconsciente.

La vi hacer un sexy puchero que me incitó a dejar de lado el maldito dolor y acercarme a ella. Le acaricié los labios obligándola a que los soltara, cuando lo hizo, parte de su saliva quedó en mis dedos, estaban tan caliente y húmeda que sin quererlo me imaginé otros labios, igual de calientes y húmedos. Gemí con dolor, pero no por el dolor de la golpiza, este dolor me lo provocaba Bella, más bien se lo provocaba a mi polla.

- Eres un ángel… ¿te lo han dicho?

Como Bella estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, no me costó nada acercarme y alcanzar sus labios, en un principió los abrió para mí, pero antes de que pudiera meter mi lengua, los volvió a cerrar.

Gemí por la frustración… mi polla estaba ansiosa y necesitada, por eso la ignoré y llevé mis labios hasta su cuello, lamentablemente ella aún no estaba entregada al cien por ciento.

- No, no deberías hacer esfuerzos... - la vi con intenciones de moverse pero no lo hizo -, aún estás convaleciente, y yo...

- Y tú no quieres que me detenga.

Moví mis labios desde su cuello hasta sus labios para acallar sus quejas, ella quería que esto pasara tanto como yo, la conocía, Bella no era de quedarse con ganas así que si se estaba conteniendo era solo por mí, de alguna forma me hacía sentir bien, bueno, si dejaba de lado mi potente erección que lo único que pedía era un poco de atención.

- Edward...

Estaba listo para acallarla de nuevo pero no fue necesario, usando toda su agilidad se subió sobre mí consiguiendo aplacar un poco el palpitar de mi polla.

- Oh... estás duro... - gimió cerrando los ojos.

- Y eso que aún no has sentido nada - la tomé de las caderas y la removí lo justo y necesario para que sintiera de mejor forma como mi erección se disponía a atenderla.

La cabeza de Bella se dejó caer hacía atrás dándome completo acceso a su cuello el que no demoré en atacar. Sus caderas se siguieron removiendo sobre las mías pero yo necesitaba más, así que le subí el vaporoso vestido que traía y colé dos de mis dedos por entre sus labios íntimos…

¡Mierda!

Su coño era tan exquisito como su boca y yo necesitaba probarlo, pero mi agilidad era una mierda así que esta vez ella tendría que hacer todo el trabajo. La tomé de las caderas y detuve todo su baile. Ella me miró sin entender pero cuando le sonreí se relajó.

- _Rainbow_, necesito probarte… ven – con gran esfuerzo me resbalé hacía abajo en la cama quedando totalmente recostado -, siéntate sobre mi cabeza – gemí por la anticipación… la necesitaba dolorosamente -, deja tu coñito sobre mi boca… quiero beber de ti.

- Edward… eres – me lamió los labios antes de moverse -, prometo que la recompensa vendrá la pena.

Gemí ahora más fuerte, pero todo ruido se me fue para adentro cuando sus labios tocaron los míos… mierda, estos malditos labios, ni siquiera necesitaba usar mis dedos para abrirlos y buscar su clítoris porque ella reaccionó tan putamente bien que se abría sola, por eso mismo la afirmé solo con una mano y llevé otra hacía mi polla… la puta malnacida vibró a penas la toqué pero, pese a todo, la sentí rechazarme, ella quería que fuera Bella quien le pusiera atención pero eso tendría que esperar, antes yo necesitaba mi bebida favorita.

- Edward… tú… me haces ver estrellas… arcoíris.

Sonreí, eso era justo lo que quería que viera, arcoíris, para que así supiera cómo me sentía yo con ella… como un maldito lunático que veía arcoíris cada vez que la besaba.

Bella parecía estar disfrutando de mi boca tan ensimismada que me tomó de los cabellos sin nada de delicadeza, en cualquier otro momento eso hubiera conseguido que me corriera a montones, pero ahora mi nuca estaba delicada y me dolió, traté de no chillar como una niñita pero parece que era más marica de lo que pensaba y terminé por soltar su tan sabroso coño para comenzar a comportarme como todo un quejica.

¡Jodida mierda!

¡Mi pene se debe haber encogido por lo cobarde que estaba siendo!

- Edward… ¡EDWARD!

.

.

.

- Edward… no me gusta esto… creo que no es una buena idea.

Yo también lo creía pero no se lo iba a decir – Solo quiero ver que pasa… no voy a aceptar a la primera, Jasper, antes quiero ver cómo funciona todo.

- Yo te diré cómo funciona – mi amigo se detuvo y me obligó a hacerlo también -, ellos te pasan la droga, tú la vendes y les traes el dinero… hasta ahí todo bien, pero si te descubre la policía estás muerto, si ellos te dicen algo y no lo haces, estás muerto… y más que eso, si dejas de servirles, estás muerto. A esta gente no le importas, Edward.

Miré a mi amigo con un poco de rabia y alegría, rabia porque me estaba arruinando esto y alegría porque se notaba que se preocupaba por mí. Lamentablemente por más que Jasper tuviera razón, esta era mi última opción y necesitaba de Cayo para salir del hoyo en el que estábamos cayendo con mi madre, bueno, eso si me aceptaba para "trabajar" con él.

- Sé que eres mi amigo – comencé -, y por eso mismo necesito que me apoyes en esto. Sabes muy bien que es la última salida que me queda.

- Si pudiera prestarte el dinero…

Murmuró para él pero lo escuché y lo quise un poco más. Dejando de lado mi machismo, lo abracé y di un ligero apretón – Gracias por hacer esto conmigo.

- Bien, te apoyaré pero quiero que me prometas algo – nuestro momento terminó y lo solté -, quiero que me prometas que cuando se estabilice la situación económica en tu casa te saldrás de toda esta mierda y que por más que te ofrezcan el cielo y la tierra no aceptarás.

- Te lo prometo – sonreí porque eso ya lo tenía claro -, solo planeo quedarme un par de meses acá… después de todo, no espero ser traficante por el resto de mi vida.

Ahora, caminamos juntos hasta la dirección que tenía anotada en el papel, la verdad es que había sido una suerte conocer a Cayo ese día en el bar y que él se acercara a nosotros, quizás podía parecer extraño que un hombre así se acercara a un par de chicos de dieciséis años pero supongo que vio lo afligido que estaba, además, es su trabajo reclutar chicos para que hicieran el trabajo sucio… no es como si él hubiera estado esperando por mí.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y nos recibió Cayo nos sonrió… en ese momento supe que Jasper tendría razón, una vez que entrara, no iba a ser para nada fácil salir de esto.

- Vamos, Edward… entra para que hablemos.

En ese momento debería haberme ido, pero tomando las fuerzas que me entregaba el rostro lloroso de mi madre de esta tarde cuando me dijo que habían cortado la luz porque no pudo reunir el dinero para pagarla, entré sin preocuparme por lo que me deparaba el mañana.

.

.

.

- No creo que le haga bien eso, Bells.

- ¡Cállate!, la _melissa_ es lo mejor para estos casos.

Sonreí y entreabrí los ojos, ahora menos desorientado. Sé perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando me quedé dormido, o más bien inconsciente esta vez.

- Sí sirvió – murmuré antes de abrir por completo los ojos -, ahora estoy mejor.

- ¡Edward! – Bella se tiró sobre mí, besando todo lo que alcanzaban sus labios, bueno, en mi rostro -, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… fui una insensible.

- Tranquila – estiré mis brazos y la apegué más hacía mi -, soy yo el debilucho.

- Me asusté mucho.

La acurruqué mejor sobre mi pecho, amé la forma en la que ella se acomodó, era como si nuestros cuerpos hubieran nacido para estar así de juntos. Nos quedamos un buen tiempo en la misma posición hasta que un par de carraspeos nos obligaron a separarnos.

Jasper y Emmett nos miraban con las cejas alzadas.

Primero le puse atención al grandulón hermano de Bella y su expresión no era tan relajada, sabía que él estaba sospechando cosas y no sé si me convenía que las averiguara, pero para saber cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento debía antes, conversar con Jasper y saber qué es lo que de verdad pasó después de que el cabrón de Demetri me _noqueara__._

- ¿Dónde está Black? – miré a Bella tratando de que entendiera lo que quería, o más bien lo que quería que ella creyera.

- Oh… está afuera… ¿quieres que lo traiga?

- No, si está ocupado…

- Es un perro – interrumpió Emmett. ¡Mierda!, su voz era más seria de lo que pensaba -, no creo que esté muy ocupado.

Bella le dio una mirada, no fue de odio ni nada, pero si fue de advertencia – Iré a buscarlo – me habló a mi -, los animales son muy buenos cuando uno está enfermo, trasmiten las mejores energías.

- Gracias – le sonreí.

Vi a Bella salir del cuarto pero Emmett no se movió, me miró fijamente y yo hice lo mismo porque sentía que si desviaba mi mirada seria como admitir cualquier mierda que él estuviera pensando.

- Voy a dejarlos solos porque creo que tienen hartas cosas de que hablar.

Emmett salió del cuarto sin decir nada más. A penas la puerta se cerró, Jasper se acercó hasta la cama.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, pero necesitó saber que pasó anoche, o… ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Domingo… temprano, son como las diez de la mañana – asentí, no me agradaba mucho haber perdido tanto tiempo inconsciente.

- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó el viernes?

- ¿De qué te acuerdas?

Rodé los ojos, no me agradaba esta parte – Demetri y un par de cabrones más me atacaron… el infeliz dijo algo de Bella pero estoy seguro de que esto va mucho más allá. Me golpeó hasta que me dejó inconsciente, sé que estaba afuera de la casa de Cayo pero nada más… lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en la cama de Bella.

- Bien – asintió -, sí, estabas afuera de la casa de Cayo y fue Irina quien te encontró.

- ¿Qué? – sé que había hablado más fuerte de lo normal y por lo mismo esperaba que no se haya escuchado por los pasillos de la casa -, ¿ella…?

Jasper rió pero no me gustó su risa – Tranquilo Casanova, la chica no alcanzó a violarte – rodé los ojos y le di un manotazo lo más fuerte que pude -, me llamó ni bien te encontró.

- Y Emmett estaba contigo…

- Es un buen tipo – se encogió de hombros -, me lo encontré en el bar de siempre y lo invité a que se sentara… Rosalie quiso seducirlo pero él no se dejó, me gustó eso.

No sé por qué pero eso hizo que me diera un pinchazo en el pecho, yo era el cabrón que se había follado a su novia sin asco cuando se suponía que éramos los mejores amigos, ahora sí que me sentía la peor escoria del mundo.

- Jasper, tú sabes que…

- Tranquilo – hizo un gesto con la mano -, sabes cómo es la situación y estoy seguro de que si creyeras que los nuestro es verdadero no habrías follado con ella nunca.

- Claro – yo quería decir lo mismo pero no estaba tan seguro, bueno, ahora lo estaba, no sé si antes.

Me quedé callado hasta que él carraspeó – Bien, volviendo a la historia… Irina nos llamó, nosotros fuimos y te trajimos hasta aquí, bueno, primero te llevamos a tu casa pero no alcanzamos a entrar porque Bella nos avisó que tu madre había salido de viaje.

- Esme…

- No sabe nada – negó con la cabeza -, creímos que era mejor no decirle nada porque lo que te pasó no es tan grave… además de la contusión que tienes en la cabeza solo tienes un par de moretones.

- ¿Moretones? – bien, ahora sí que era una nenita. Cerré los ojos y me olvidé de los moretones por un segundo, había cosas más importantes ahora que necesitaba saber -. Eso no importa… ahora dime lo que le dijiste a Emmett.

- No mucho… solo le dije que habíamos quedado en vernos en una esquina y que me acompañara. Cualquier creería que soy el mejor actor del mundo – sonrió orgulloso, me hizo rodar los ojos -, creo que él ni siquiera sospechó de que te encontraría ahí tirado.

- ¿Me dejaron tirado todo el tiempo?

- Irina estuvo contigo, le mandé un mensaje justo a tiempo para que tu cuñado no la viera, eso sí… - alzó un dedo -, podría haber ido solo pero él insistió, parece que no está muy feliz de que te folles a su hermana.

- Yo no me follo a nadie – me reacomodé en la cama y ahora sí pude, el dolor ya había remitido -, no digas esas cosas de Bella.

La sonrisa de Jasper poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, se puso tan serio que me asustó - ¿De verdad te gusta?

- Sí.

- Bien – asintió -, porque se nota que también le gustas.

Me mordí los labios y el interior de mi mejilla – De hecho… - nuevamente se había activado mi parte marica -, estaba pensando en pedirle que fuera mi novia.

- ¡Oh!, parece que vas en serio, Cullen.

- Sí – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados -, no quiero que venga otro y me la quite… creo que soy muy joven para transformarme en asesino.

Nuevamente la sonrisa de Jasper se desvaneció – No bromees con eso, sabes muy bien lo que pienso.

- Jazz, nunca he matado a nadie y no lo haré aunque me digan que tengo que hacerlo.

- Nunca digas nunca, Cullen, sabes que ese mundo en el que estas metido es una mierda, una jodida mierda.

- Pero no pienso estar por siempre, me queda un año para terminar el colegio y pienso buscar un trabajo decente… honrado.

- Amigo… sabes que no será fácil salirte, eres uno de los favoritos de Cayo… ¿o sino por qué crees que Demetri te atacó así la otra noche?

Di un golpe de puño sobre la cama, ese cabrón, no solo quería a Bella sino también mi posición en la organización de Cayo, yo no era tonto, sabía que el maldito me tenía entre los mejores y que quería mayores cosas para mí, lamentablemente para él yo no quería esas cosas. Ya me quedaba poco dinero por juntar para pagar mi matrícula para estudiar, con lo que tenía juntado iba poder mantenernos a mi madre y a mí de lo mejor si a eso le sumaba su suelo y el mío en cualquier otro trabajo. Así que sí, el cabrón de Cayo se podía ir olvidando de mí porque no me quedaba mucho más tiempo a su lado, no pensaba ser un traficante por siempre.

- ¡Miren quién vino!

Una Bella bastante contenta entró llevando a Black entre sus brazos, inmediatamente Jasper se levantó dejándole el lugar a Bella.

- Black quería saludarte.

No era amante de las mascotas pero el este maldito cachorro tenía algo que me llamaba. Estiré mis brazos para tomarlo y él enseguida sacó su lengua para lamerme el rostro, era asqueroso pero no tanto.

- Te extrañaba, no te ha visto últimamente.

- Eso es porque tú lo quieres solo para ti – bromeé con ella.

- Chicos, yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer así que me iré – asentí y Bella también -, me alegra mucho que estés mejor, Edward.

- Gracias, amigo – lo miré fijamente -, por todo.

El asintió cuando comprendió el real significado de mis palabras. Jasper se fue y nuevamente quedamos solos, sí, tenía ganas de comenzar en donde quedamos la última vez antes de mi pérdida de conciencia pero con Black entre nosotros era imposible, aunque siempre podríamos dejarlo en el suelo con algo para morder.

Un ladrido me sacó de mis pensamientos, el cachorrito me veía casi advirtiéndome que estaba al tanto de todos mis pensamientos. Bueno, después de todo Bella tenía razón y los animales si tienen un sexto sentido, parece que el de Black era descubrir mis pensamientos pervertidos.

- ¿Te duele algo?

- No, nada – sí, aún me dolía un poco todo, había recibido una golpiza y ni siquiera me atrevía aún a mirarme el rostro, pero mi lado de macho recio no me dejaba reconocerlo.

- Oh, es que pensé en darte un poco de mi plantita, es muy buena para el dolor, hace magia.

De entre sus esquistos senos, sacó un papelillo de marihuana, lo prendió bajó mi atenta mirada y de la misma forma de dio una primera calada.

- ¿Quieres?

Estiré mi mano antes de que volviera a preguntar. Bien, ahora sí que podía decir que era un perfecto pervertido porque lo primero que hice al succionar el papelillo fue buscar cualquier resto de la saliva de Bella. Solté el humo y se lo devolví, solo iba a esperar a que terminara antes de lanzarme encima, porque ahora pasara lo que pasara pensaba terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

Sí, eso iba a hacer, tenía un plan. Primero me follaría a Bella y luego le pediría que fuera mi novia, en ese orden y no pensaba echarme para atrás aunque…

- ¡Oh! – me tendió nuevamente el papelillo -, no te dije quién me llamó.

- ¿Quién? – disfruté de su plantita, la condenada sabía casi tan bien como su dueña.

- Garrett – me ahogué en humo pero traté de que Bella no notara mi desconcierto.

Le devolví el papelillo, no confiaba en mi como para sostenerlo - ¿Tu ex?

Mejor...

- Ajá – asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y desfrutaba de una última y larguísima calada, cuando por fin soltó el humo volvió a mirarme -. Se cansó de andar de un lado para el otro, quiere pasar una temporada sin tanto viaje…

Ella se encogió de hombros y yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de descubrir que era lo que estaba pensando - ¿Y no tiene familia?

- Sí, pero no comprenden su estilo de vida – se volteó hacía mí y me abrazó -, no todo el mundo tiene madres tan geniales como nosotros, ¿sabes?

Asentí y la abracé con más fuerza – Eso es verdad…

- Quizás debería decirle que venga para Forks… creo que le puede gustar acá…

- He estado pensando – la interrumpí porque sabía que sus pensamientos no se estaban yendo por un lugar que me agradara mucho -, que me gustaría mucho que tuviéramos una cita.

- ¿Una cita de verdad? – se hincó en la cama olvidándose de mí -, ¿así con salida al cine, cena y flores?

Su sonrisa de ese momento valía la pena cualquier cosa, incluso que su rodilla estuviera haciendo una para nada agradable presión en mi polla.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Erica Castelo, gracias, como siempre :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- Ya mamá… sí, creo que está derecha.

No haciéndole caso a mis propias palabras, volví a acomodar mi corbata, mi madre tenía razón, estaba torcida.

- Tienes razón – murmuré –, está ladeada a la derecha pero no sé cómo…

- Déjame a mí – agradecí su intervención porque en esos momentos mis dedos eran de mantequilla -. No te pongas nervioso… estás muy guapo esta noche.

- Siempre estoy guapo mamá.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza pero no me dijo nada – Eso es porque eres como tu madre… pero sí… hoy estás perfecto. Seguro que Bella no podrá resistirse a ti.

Solo sonreí porque no estaba entre mis planes explicarle a mi madre que es lo que quería de Bella esta noche. Menos mal que no me convenció mucho explicarle que esta noche me la había tomado libre del trabajo, ella aún estaba algo nerviosa por mi supuesto atraco pero me tenía la confianza suficiente para saber que sabía cuidarme solo.

En cuanto a Demetri, no puse más de él, de hecho, ni siquiera fui yo quien le informó a Cayo lo sucedido, aunque creo que era imposible que no se enterara cuando los malditos me golpearon afuera de su casa y había sido la perra de su hermana la que me encontró.

En fin, hoy no pensaba trabajar, mis clientes sabían que hoy era mi día libre, y es que me lo merecía con creces. Toda la puta semana estuve duro pensando en esta noche así que ni siquiera el jodido de Cayo iba a conseguir que despegara mis manos… y mis labios, de Bella.

- ¿Tienes su regalo?

- Sí – no estaba muy convencido pero de todas formas tomé la cajita de terciopelo -. ¿Estás segura de que le gustará?

- Cariño – tomó mi rostro con sus manos -, le encantará… de verdad, porque además lo hiciste tú…

- Pero tú me ayudaste y… siento que quedó torcido.

- Torcida está tu corbata, espera – volvió a acomodármela -. Bien, ahora sí… y ándate antes de que se te haga tarde, no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama.

- Bien…

Respiré hondo, besé a mi madre y salí de casa. Había dejado mi moto estacionada a mitad de camino para no tener que moverla, no quería alertar a Bella, quería sorprenderla de verdad.

¡Jodida mierda!

Quizás debería haberle pedido el auto a mi madre, si a Bella se le ocurría ir sin ropa interior se le iba a congelar el coño. Aunque si lo pensaba, si ella iba con falda detrás de mi eran mayores las posibilidad de que nos diéramos vuelta porque dudaba mucho que mi cabeza consiguiera estar en otro lugar que no fuera lamiendo su coño en forma de flor.

No, si Bella venía con falda iba a tener que obligarla a que se pusiera pantalones. Toqué el timbre algo nervioso, me retorcí las manos pero me decepcioné cuando no fue ella quien me abrió.

- Estás muy guapo, Edward, eres digno hijo de tu madre.

- Gracias, Reneé.

Ella asintió y me sonrió – Bella está arriba, creo que nunca se había cambiado tantas veces de ropa – sonreí porque eso quería decir que estaba tan ansiosa como yo -. Pero me gusta que sea por ti – me guiñó un ojo y salió por completo de la casa -, puedes entrar, que con tu madre aprovecharemos que nuestros hijos salen para emborrarnos.

No había notado que en su mano llevaba una botella de vino, solo la vi cuando la alzó.

- Entonces espero que no salgan de casa.

- No tenemos intenciones de hacerlo.

Fruncí un poco el ceño cuando me guiñó un ojo, pero lo olvidé en cuanto ella se fue en dirección a mi casa. Yo entré a la suya y me quedé de pie frente a la puerta hasta que escuché sus suaves pasos bajar por la escalera. Automáticamente me enderecé y puse la cajita por delante para que no se me olvidara darla. Ni bien sus pies aparecieron sonreí, primero por verla a ella y segundo porque venía con jeans.

- ¡Hola Edward!

Si estaba nerviosa no se le notó porque terminó de bajar los escalones de un salto y de la misma forma se dejó caer en mis brazos – Estás hermosa.

Y no era para nada un decir, lo estaba, su maldito _look hippie_, de alguna forma conseguía darle el aura perfecta entre angelical y pervertida, sus pestañas perfectamente crespas consiguieron que mi polla se endureciera en cuanto me miró hacia arriba.

- Gracias – no pidió permiso pero tampoco es que lo necesitara. Besó mis labios, rozándolos solo lo justo y necesario.

- ¿Vamos?

No me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza hasta que escuché su tímida risa – Creo que esto es para mí – abrí los ojos y vi que ella miraba la cajita de terciopelo.

- ¡Oh, claro! – me separé de ella para dejar el espacio suficiente para pasársela -, esto… - me rasqué la nuca con mi mano libre -, es un regalo… lo hice yo.

Omití el hecho de que mi madre me había ayudado porque lo consideré irrelevante, además quería que esa sonrisa que tenía fuera solo mía.

- ¡Es hermosa!

Sacó la pulsera de la caja y la admiró por todos lados. Estuvo a punto de soltar el resto del envoltorio cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña notita.

- Oh…

- No – la detuve -, quiero que la leas mas tarde.

- Bien… entonces, ¿me la pones?

Estiró su mano con la pulsera en ella. Yo mismo le había puesto el broche por lo que no me costó nada engancharlo.

- ¿Seguro que la hiciste tu?

- Segurísimo – la admiró con tanto detalle que me puso algo nervioso. Estuve a punto de confesar la ayuda de mi madre cuando me sonrió.

- Deberías ayudarme a hacer mis cosas… creo que a estas pulseras se venderían bien.

- No – le guiñé un ojo –, este modelo es exclusivo para ti.

No la dejé contestar, la acerqué hacía mi y la besé. Extrañaba eso labios como un maniático, no importaba que la última vez que los probé fue esta tarde, pasar una sola hora sin ellos era suficiente para que mi síndrome de abstinencia se hiciera presente.

Cuando recordé el motivo de la salida me separé de ella, pero no mucho, solo lo suficiente para guiarla a mi moto.

No dije ni una sola palabra de a dónde íbamos porque era secreto, aunque debo reconocer que para hacer todo perfecto esta noche fue vital la ayuda del grandote de Emmett quien estaba ahora de fiesta con Jasper, esos dos cabrones habían hecho tan buenas migas que hasta sentía que me dejaban de lado.

Como si me importara eso teniendo a Bella abrazada de mi cintura.

El mapa que me dibujó Emm para encontrar el restaurant vegetariano en Port Ángeles fue crucial para que no perdiéramos la noche dando vueltas, ya que dudaba mucho haberlo hecho sin él.

- Edward…

- Espero haber acertado.

Apagué la moto y me bajé, me saqué mi casco y la ayudé – Podríamos ir a cualquier lado… la comida aquí puede que nos sea de tu agrado y…

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios para acallarla – Tranquila, no me molesta probar algo nuevo, y menos si es contigo.

- Gracias.

Y nuevamente todo valía la pena porque me abrazara como lo estaba haciendo.

La comida en el restaurante no era para nada como pensaba. Al principio esperaba encontrarme con cosas extrañas y sin sabor, pero siguiendo el consejo de Bella pedí una hamburguesa de soya, aunque no entendía como la hacían, si podía afirmar que no distaba mucho de una de carne. Incluso, me aventuro a decir que sabe mejor.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Ajá! – no dije nada más porque estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo.

Su sonrisa fue enorme – Me alegro.

Seguimos comiendo y conociéndonos hasta que terminamos. Había pasado un muy buen momento con ella pero tenía el lugar perfecto para hablar y no era Port Ángeles, nuevamente disfruté del placer al saber sus pechos pegados a mi espalda, aunque era mil veces mas excitantes sentirlos en mi boca.

¡Mierda!

Mi puta polla dura me molestaba y no podía darme el lujo de perder la concentración mientras iba por una oscura carretera a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

No me quedó otra que pensar en Jasper y Emmett para volver a concentrarme, no era algo agradable pero servía.

Para cuando aparqué afuera de su casa y descendí de la moto, noté enseguida su decepción. Sonreí porque esta noche no estaba ni siquiera cerca de terminar.

- La pasé muy bien, Edward – me devolvió el casco pero no se movió -, ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?

- No – contesté aún con mi sonrisa pegada -, esta cita aún no termina y…

- ¿De verdad?

Su mueca de desagrado se transformó rápidamente en una de felicidad.

- De verdad… ven.

La tomé de la mano y la guié por entre medio de nuestras casas hasta el bosque, no era mucho lo que había podido preparar pero si alcancé a dejar una manta cerca de mi árbol. Amaba mi prado, como no siempre podía escaparme había hecho de este viejo árbol mi pequeño refugio, la verdad es que solo era un árbol bastante cómodo, pero era mi lugar especial y me apetecía hacer esto aquí.

- No es el prado pero…

- Vienes mucho aquí – soltándose de mi mano, Bella se sentó en mi lugar -, a veces te veo por mi ventana, nunca estás mucho tiempo pero cuando te sientas aquí es como si dejaras atrás todos tus problemas.

- Sí… algo así.

Ahora sí que estaba nervioso, retorcí mis manos y me preparé para hablar pero ella fue más rápida que yo.

- ¡Oh, no te conté! – solté el aire contenido y la miré -, creo que Garrett llega en estos días… me llamó esta tarde y me dijo que está en Seattle, aún no sabe para dónde va después pero…

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Ni siquiera había pensando decir algo, solo lo dije, y me arrepentí en el segundo que vi el rostro asustado de Bella.

- Perdón, yo no sabía…

- No, no, no – me apresuré a ella, pero fue más rápida y se puso de pie -, lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo…

- Tranquilo, no sabía que te molestaba que te contara mis cosas.

Empuñé mis manos y volví a respirar con calma – Es que… ¡me molesta que él sea parte de tus cosas!

- ¿Garrett?, es mi amigo, por supuesto que es parte de mis cosas.

- Pues odio escucharte hablar de ese infeliz.

Nos miramos sin movernos, si antes ella estaba tranquila, ahora su ceño fruncido me dejaba en claro que no lo estaba.

- No te entiendo... no sé qué...

- ¡Claro que no entiendes! - alcé la voz más de lo normal pero eso era porque me estaba exasperando -, es que... yo... no... ¡AGG!

Me tomé el cabello con más fuerza de la necesaria porque verla tan relaja me hacía sentir como la mierda - Edward...

- ¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta?!

- Edward, me estás gritando - cuando la vi retroceder un paso me di cuenta de que de verdad me estaba sobrepasando -, me asustas.

- Perdón... - cerré los ojos haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por calmarme. Pero solo cuando las manos de Bella tomaron las mías encontré la fuerza necesaria para respirar en calma -, pero es que... la sola idea de saberte cerca de Garrett me pone nervioso.

- Garrett es mi amigo y...

- Es tu exnovio - la corregí. Entrecerré los ojos pero solo por un segundo -, y ustedes tienen una historia bastante importante que puede reiniciar en cualquier momento y...

Los ojos de Bella que antes me miraban con entendimientos ahora se estrecharon - ¿Y qué? - se encogió de hombros -, después de todo yo soy libre para retomar lo que quiera con quién quiera.

- ¡NO! – rugí y me separé de ella con demasiada brusquedad.

- ¿Sabes? – sus ojos dulces no cambiaron mucho -, creo que esta noche ha sido demasiado agitada… será mejor que la dejemos hasta aquí.

No la detuve mientras pasó por mi lado, tuve un par de segundos para hacerlo pero mi cuerpo congelado no reaccionó. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que pudiera moverme.

Mi sangre hervía, tenía rabia y necesitaba descargarme, así que ni siquiera pensé cuando me fui hasta mi moto. Jasper me había comentado en la tarde que se iban a juntar en su departamento por lo que me dirigí hacía allá, sabía que estaba Emmett pero no me pudo importar menos, aparqué y prácticamente corrí a su puerta, estaba abierta como siempre que había fiesta.

Era tanta la gente que había que nadie se percató en mí, bueno, que puede que eso haya sido también porque pasé con la cabeza gacha y directo al cuarto de Jasper, no me importó que estuviera follando el culo de María, ni siquiera los miré, solo me preocupaba la cocaína que tenía guardada en el ultimo cajón de su cómoda.

Él si me vio y me hizo un gesto pero creo que mi rostro era bastante demostrativo, negué con la cabeza y salí directo al cuarto de al lado. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no hacía una línea pero no me costó nada. Usé una navaja para separarla y un billete de dólar para inhalarla.

El maldito polvo blanco consiguió que me relajara. Me estiré en el sofá y cerré los ojos, había estado en automático los últimos minutos y ahora quería disfrutar de la sensación de estar drogado.

- ¿Qué haces tan solito?

- Nada – no pensaba abrir los ojos para verla a ella.

- ¡Uy!, que humor – pensé que Renata se iba a ir pero en lugar de eso se sentó a mi lado -, bueno, tienes suerte de que no me importe que me trates mal.

Sonreí sin nada de humor. No podía quererse menos esta mujer – Deberías buscar tu orgullo Renata, creo que lo perdiste en algún lado.

- Y yo creo que a ti te pasa algo – la sentí acercarse más, abrí un solo ojo para verla bastante cerca de mi rostro.

- Zorra – murmuré.

- No me importa – rió como estúpida -, sé lo que soy… no trato de aparentar ser otra cosa… no como tú.

- No sé de qué mierda estás hablando – volví a cerrar los ojos, la cocaína estaba haciendo su bendito efecto.

Volvió a reír pero ahora demasiado chillona – Me refiero a que por más que aparentes ser un buen hombre para esa… nunca vas a cambiar lo que eres… ya sabes lo que dicen – volví a abrir los ojos justo para verla encogerse de hombros -, un tigre no puede cambiar sus rayas.

Quise decirle un par de mierdas pero nada era coherente, mi cabeza ya no cuadraba los pensamientos.

- Ya no me importa… yo soy esto.

- Y a mí me encanta – la muy perra se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi -, porque eres el mejor en todo.

Sonreí, pero creo que fue más que nada por efecto de la droga – Quítate de encima Renata.

- Vamos… sé qué te pasa algo, yo puedo ayudarte… solo déjame complacerte.

Bajó sus manos por mi pecho mientras su boca se iba directo a mi cuello. Me incomodó que quisiera excitarme, no tenía ni el más mínimo animo.

- No tengo ánimos de follar contigo.

- Pero yo sí – alcancé a tomar sus manos cuando la vi con intenciones de volver a tocarme.

- No me importa – refunfuñé mientras apretaba mi agarré -, lo único que me interesa es que me dejes tranquilo.

- ¿Seguro?... porque a mí me parece que quieres algo más que eso – llevó su mano hasta mi entrepierna y la acarició lentamente. Juro que tuve todas las intenciones de sacármela de encima pero los recuerdos de mi discusión con Bella hicieron que me dieran ganas de vengarme… aunque fuera con esta perra.

- Bien… entonces quiero que me la chupes… no quiero que hables ni que hagas nada más que eso… solo lleva tu boca a mi polla y chupa lo mejor que puedas – tomé su mandíbula con una mano y la obligué a mirarme fijamente -, ¿entendido?

- Sí.

La perra no tardó en bajarme los pantalones y llevarse mi verga a su boca, chupo, succionó y gimió, pero ni siquiera por la ayuda de sus manos conseguí concentrarme por completo. La maldita idea de saber que Bella estaría cerca de su ex me tenía al límite, además, la puta cocaína había intensificado mis sentimientos, ahora estaba más celoso.

- ¿Estás cerca?

Renata ya no me la chupaba, ahora me masturbaba y yo ni enterado – No – gruñí -, quiero que me montes.

- Bien.

En dos segundos me puse un condón y tuve el usado coño de Renata rodeando mi polla. No quería verla mientras saltaba sobre mí así que cerré los ojos e hizo mi mayor esfuerzo por concentrarme.

- ¡Más rápido! – la apuré, ella lo hizo -, ¡Más lento! – también lo hizo -, ahora en círculos.

- ¡Oh, Edward!... así… justo ahí…

- ¡Detente! – grité -, bien… ahora rápido… móntame rápido – me estiré y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Sin verla, puse mis manos en sus caderas y la guié hasta que sentí mi orgasmo, me descargué en el condón sintiéndome un poco mejor, pero no lo suficiente.

- ¡Edward! – gruñó cuando la saqué de encima de mí -, ¡yo aún no termino!

- No es mi problema – me puse de pie, me quite el condón y me abroché los pantalones -, búscate otra polla… después de todo cualquiera te sirve.

Salí de la habitación ignorando sus chillidos, no tenía tiempo para esto.

- Supongo que si follaste con la perra de Renata es porque la zorra _hippie_ por fin te dejó… ¿Qué?, ¿descubrió que solo eres un jodido traficante de drogas?

Tomé a Rosalie por el cuello y la apegué a la pared más cercana - ¡No te metas! – hablé bajito pero con firmeza.

- Aún estás duro – la maldita rió y comenzó a tocar mi polla -, vamos… fóllame duro… sabes que no me importa.

Con una mano sostuve su cuello y con la otra me bajé los pantalones, no sé como jodida mierda me puse el puto condón pero sé que en segundos tenía el jodido coño de Rosalie rodeándome, le di duro, fuerte y rápido, no hubo más que contacto visual. Ella era tan jodida y perra como yo… solo le interesaba su placer aunque eso significara cogerse al mejor amigo de su novio en pleno pasillo de su departamento.

Quizás me dio debió importar que alguien me viera pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de nada.

Me hubiera gustado que la maldita no alcanzara su clímax, pero Rosalie era perra y supo usarme para su placer, así que ambos llegamos a un jodido orgasmo. Ni siquiera me preocupé por ella, volví a subirme los pantalones y me arrastré hasta la mesa de centro.

No sé si hablé con alguien más, solo sé que me metí un par más de líneas antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

.

.

.

- ¡Levanta tu culo!

- Mmm – gemí volteándome hacia un lado, lamentablemente me encontré con la estúpida de María desnuda sobre mi pecho -, ¿Qué mierda?

- ¡Levanta tu jodido culo, Cullen!, mira que estoy a punto de sacarte una foto y enviársela a mi hermana.

Me senté automáticamente para a ver a Emmett de pie a mi lado, cuando abrí más los ojos noté lo jodida que estaba mi cabeza. Me dolía todo el puto cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pasó que te metiste tanta mierda anoche que terminaste follando con cuanta perra se te cruzó por delante.

- ¡Mierda! – me puse de pie poniéndome en seguida los bóxers que estaban a un lado de mi -, discutí con tu hermana… yo… reaccioné mal – por fin miré a Emmett, por primera jodida vez estaba putamente avergonzado de que me viera en bolas -, por favor… déjame hablar con Bella, necesito explicarle que esto no significó nada.

- No sé si ella querrá escucharte… después de todos, ustedes no son nada y creo que acabas de perder la oportunidad de que eso cambie.

- Eso va a cambiar – ahora, mucho más enojado comencé a buscar mis ropas y a vestirme -, de hecho – me terminé de abrochar los zapatos -, eso va a cambiar ahora mismo.

Dejando atrás a un confundido Emmett, salí de la casa de Jasper, me subí a mi moto y corrí hasta la casa de Bella, ya no me importaba nada, todo estaba decidido, iba a tomarla por los hombros y a decirle que éramos novios, no pensaba preguntar, ya muchas vueltas le había dado al tema y era hora de que tomara el control sobre la situación.

Aparqué mi moto sin preocuparme mucho por ella, estaba jodidamente nervioso y con el puto olor a zorras que ni yo me podía aguantar.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor que me bañara pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, necesita con urgencia saber que Bella era solo mía, me importaba una mierda ser un puto cabrón controlador pero Bella me transforma a esos niveles y más.

Toqué el timbre con un poco mas de urgencia de la normal, esperé impaciente hasta que la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Buscas a Emmett? – el cabrón sin camisa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras se restregaba la insípida barba, era obvio que venía recién despertando.

- No… ¿eres algo de Reneé?

Sabía que no era muy probable porque aunque él, pronto hombre muerto, se veía un poco mayor, no era lo suficiente para ser algo de Reneé. Bajé la vista unos segundos y me concentré en el cigarrillo de marihuana que tenía… era la plantita de Bella.

- Sí – respiré pero solo por un segundo volviendo a concentrarme en él -, amigo… y ex yerno – rió y volvió a rascarse la barba -. ¿La buscas a ella?

- No. Busco a Bella.

Mis manos estaban hechas puño solo necesitaba una palabra para dejarlos caer en su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Garrett, ¿y tú…? – al estirarme la mano aproveché su punto ciego y dejé que mi puño derecho impactara de lleno en su mandíbula.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá el nuevo capítulo, como verán ya apareció Garrett :)**

**Mi beta, Erica estuvo de cumple ayer así que nuevas felicidades para ella ;)**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y me hagan saber que les parece como va la historia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

- Pero, ¿qué coño…

El tipo se enderezó solo para que ahora le diera un izquierdazo, hubiese ido por el tercer golpe de no haber aparecido ese maldito y diabólico ángel caído del cielo.

- ¡Edward!, ¿qué haces?

Una camisa larga y blanca la cubría, pero no lo suficiente, ya que sus cremosas piernas estaban a la vista, por un momento me vi distraído por ellas, pero en cuanto su voz volvió a retumbar, terminé por darme cuenta de la situación que se estaba presentando.

- Bella…

- ¿Le pegaste a Garrett? – lo que me desarmó por completo fue ver que en su rostro no había rastros de ira, solo de pena y decepción -, Edward…

- Yo, me confundí – claro, como si esa puta respuesta pudiera ser lógica de alguna forma, me rodé a mí mismo los ojos pero no me quedó otra que volver a ponerle atención a Bella.

- ¿Te confundiste?

- Sí, yo pensé que este – lo apunté. El infeliz estaba detrás de Bella, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, avancé un paso pero retrocedí enseguida, controlé mis instintos asesinos hacía el _hippie_ maloliente y respiré hondo -, era un ladrón.

Sonreí satisfecho conmigo, a veces mi neuronas sí funcionaban – No, es Garrett.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Bella no me dejaron ver si me estaba creyendo o dudando aún más de mí – Isa, voy a ir a ponerle agua al hervidor para hacer uno de esos té que traje.

- Claro – ella le sonrió y él le respondió. Antes de girarse el maldito me miró, si lo hubiera hecho con desdén me habría dado una nueva razón para golpearlo, pero no, lo hizo casi con simpatía, aunque su nariz tenía un fino hilo de sangre, ninguno pareció darle importancia.

Con Bella nos miramos sin siquiera movernos, cuando ya sentí que había pasado demasiado tiempo y que mi cerebro comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de la noche anterior me aventuré a hablar.

- ¿Isa? – bueno, tampoco es que estuviera pensando con mucha coherencia.

- ¿Qué? – me miró tan extrañada que nuevamente me rodé los ojos.

- ¿Te dice Isa?

Ella asintió mirando al suelo – Sí – me miró devolviéndome parte de mi alma que se iba en sus ojos -, una vez me dijo que él no quería ser como el resto, que quería que yo supiera quién me estaba llamando, que Isa era distinto, no lo sé – se encogió de hombros un tanto frustrada, quizás demasiado para ser ella -, nunca le he dado mayor importancia a eso – por unos segundos me miró hasta que se cruzó de brazos, ahora venia el sermón –. Edward, ¿me dijiste la verdad?, ¿golpeaste a Garrett porque pensaste que era un ladrón?

- No – tragué saliva antes de seguir. Al principio tenía algo de miedo pero de pronto, era como si lo que había consumido la noche anterior volviera a hacer efecto, cerré mis manos en puños y avancé un paso hacía Bella -. Pensé que te había follado toda la noche y no me agradó mucho la idea de saberte de piernas abiertas ante él.

Bella no dijo nada, solo me miró sin desviar sus ojos y asintió – Bien, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensas, si me hubieras preguntado si me acosté con él anoche te hubiera dicho la verdad, que sí lo hice, pero tus palabras me dejan en claro la poca estima que me tienes como mujer, sabes lo que pienso del sexo – su voz estaba tan calmada que solo estaba consiguiendo exasperarme aún más -, que es algo libre y que se puede hacer con quien quiera pero con respeto. Tú no tienes respeto, para nada, de hecho – alzó un dedo al aire -, lo haces ver como si fuera la peor blasfemia y… - ahora ella había avanzado el paso que nos separaba, solo cuando la sentí olerme me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo -, supongo que tus palabras tan poco gentiles son porque lo más probable es que tu sí hayas tenido a alguien "abierta de piernas ante ti" – dibujó las comillas en el aire haciéndome sentir el peor idiota del mundo.

- Bella…

- Por ahora – me cortó -, quiero pensar que estás cansado y que no estás siendo coherente.

- No es así, Bella, sabes perfectamente lo que quise decir y… ¡no entiendo cómo te pudiste acostar con él! – con una mano señalé al interior de la casa -, menos cuando se supone que nosotros… - me mordí la lengua porque no tenía forma de continuar esa frase.

- Nosotros nada, Edward… no tenemos nada y eso es porque tú no lo quisiste.

Me mordí la lengua antes de soltar cualquier cosa, solo cuando ordené mis ideas la solté - ¿Leíste la carta que te escribí?

- No – su respuesta fue tan dura y fría que mi corazón se heló también -, y ahora te agradecería que te fueras, Garrett me está esperando.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – me encogí de hombros -, ¿Acá se va a terminar lo nuestro? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera ha empezado? – sin darme cuenta había comenzado a subir mi tono de voz exageradamente.

- Sí, Edward, esto es todo… ¿Qué más querías?

- Nada – bufé y retrocedí dos pasos -, nunca he esperado nada, ahora solo me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, ya veo que nosotros nunca podríamos haber funcionado juntos.

- Somos demasiado distintos – agregó ella -, tú eres un muy buen chico y te mereces a algo mejor que yo… algo más serio.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – fruncí el ceño.

- De que no tienes ningún vicio… y pareciera que…

- No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo – mis dientes y mis manos estaban apretadas. Tuve que respirar varias veces para controlar mi ira -, ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CÓMO SOY YO!

- Edward – Bella pestañeó varias veces, sé que la había desconcertado pero ya no podía concentrarme.

- Nada… no digas nada – me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los hombros -, solo dime que te das cuenta – la zarandeé un poco -, dime que te das cuenta de que eres mi razón… mi razón y mi luz en toda esta mierda.

- No te entiendo – sus ojos estaban tan perdidos que por fin comprendí lo ajena que era Bella a toda mi mierda de mundo, si ella supiera quién era yo realmente todo terminaría, así que era mejor para todos que eso siguiera así. Con cuidado la solté y retrocedí, esta vez poniendo suficiente distancia entre nosotros – Edward…

- Será mejor que me vaya, Garrett está adentro esperándote.

- Pero, ¿estamos bien? No me gustaría que no me volvieras a hablar o…

- Estamos bien – asentí -, y no te preocupes, no podría dejarte de hablar ni aunque quisiera.

Le sonreí mostrándole todos los dientes para que viera la verdad detrás de mis palabras. Ella siguió en el mismo lugar mientras yo me volteé, jamás le había puesto atención a la vereda de afuera de mi casa como hoy, había varias baldosas rotas que requerían ser cambiadas, le diría a mi madre que lo hiciéramos.

Para cuando entré en mi casa volví a pensar en lo que acaba de pasar con Bella, así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, drogarme. Le dije a mi madre que estaba cansado y me encerré en mi cuarto, en donde me dormí luego de meterme una buena línea de cocaína. Lamentablemente, el polvo blanco solo me obligó a imaginarme a Bella a mi lado, una total fantasía.

.

.

.

- Vamos… despierta.

Aunque sentía su voz, solo el agua que me arrojó en el rostro me hizo despertar por completo.

- Voy a…

- Nada – ya estaba sentado en la cama secándome el rostro con las manos por lo que me costó un poco verlo -, ahora vas a levantar tu culo y a acompañarme. Necesitamos hablar.

Era una mierda de amigo con Jasper, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, era ir cuando me pedía hablar conmigo, aunque las probabilidades de que lo que quisiera fuera patearme el culo por follar a su novia eran muy altas. Cuando me levanté de la cama él se giró dándome la oportunidad de poder patearle el culo, sí, era un jodido cabrón pero era mi forma de ser, Jasper solo me empujó para después irse.

Me arreglé en minutos y aproveché de ver la hora, pasaban de las cinco de la tarde lo que quería decir que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, me mojé la cama y gemí cuando los recuerdo de la noche anterior y de esta mañana me atormentaron. Ahora, sin muchas ganas salí a la sala en donde mi madre y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá.

- Cuando quieras cariño… ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a cenar con nosotros.

- No le digas mucho que si no, ya no podremos librarnos de él – intervine cuando llegué.

- No le hagas caso, Jazz – aclaró mi madre antes de levantarse y llegar a mi lado -. ¿Estás bien cariño? – me acarició los cabellos y revisó mis ojos. Temblé los primeros segundos, no creía que mi madre supiera ver los efectos de la cocina en los ojos, además, ya deberían haber desaparecido, pero aún así, me dio miedo, lo último que quería en esta vida era decepcionarla -. Te noto extraño, nunca llegas directo a la cama, siempre comes algo antes de acostarte.

- Sí, pero… hoy no tenía hambre.

- Es que anoche nos comimos unos _hot dogs,_ Esme, es por eso que Edward no tenía tanta hambre.

Le di una sonrisa a mi amigo para agradecerle su intervención – Sí, eso mismo – lo apunté -, bien, ahora nos vamos – besé la frente de mi madre.

- ¿Trabajas hoy?

Suspiré – No… de hecho – había llegado el momento -, ayer hablé con mi supervisor y quiere que ya no trabaje toda la noche, serán solo un par de horas luego de que el supermercado cierre, estaré haciendo más que nada trabajos administrativos.

- Oh cariño – me abrazó -, me alegra mucho… y no importa si la paga es menor, ya te dije que no es necesario que trabajes.

- De hecho – le sonreí, adoraba verla tan feliz -, la paga es mayor, porque a veces tendré que traerme trabajo para casa.

- Entonces es mejor aún.

- Bien, ahora nos vamos – me separé para buscar mi chaqueta pero ella me tomó del brazo.

- Hijo, no me contaste como resultó tu cita ayer, yo pensaba que te vendrías para casa después pero luego me mandaste ese mensaje y ya no supe como salió todo.

- ¿Mensaje? – fruncí el ceño sin entender nada, solo cuando Jasper carraspeó me volteé a verlo. Levantó la cejas varias veces dándome a entender lo que quería saber - Oh sí, el mensaje que te mandé. Es que me llamaron a última hora y me tuve que ir… pero con Bella – me dolió hasta el pecho al nombrarla -, resultó todo bien, más tarde te cuento.

- Reneé me dijo que ella se veía muy hermosa anoche… le dije que le tomara una foto pero…

- Después hablamos, ¿sí? – la interrumpí -, Jasper está algo desesperado y se está poniendo nervioso – quise bromear.

- De acuerdo – me sonrió -, cuídense.

Nos dio a ambos una palmadita en el hombro y nos guiñó un ojo.

Guie a Jasper rápidamente fuera de la casa, pero mi madre nos gritó volviendo a decirnos que nos divirtiéramos. Volteé a verla porque me llamó un poco la atención verla tan contenta, no es que mi madre fuera una mujer amargada pero tampoco era que anduviera con una sonrisa por la vida. Había tantas opciones por su cambio de actitud, que preferí no darle vuelta al tema, no me agradaba saber si mi madre andaba con algún tipo porque sabía que eso terminaría por amargarme, así que moví mi cabeza varias veces y despejé esas ideas.

Me conformaba con saberla feliz.

- Vamos por acá – asentí y seguí a Jasper por entremedio de los arboles.

Pese a que no me llevó a mi árbol, sí se detuvo dos más a la derecha, se sentó apoyándose en el tronco y abrió su mochila para sacar una botella de vodka. Le dio el primer sorbo sin siquiera arrugarse, luego la extendió ante mí.

- Siéntate y cuenta que mierda pasó con Bella.

Tomé la botella y le di un trago bastante grande, me arrugué un poco pero repetí la acción antes de devolvérsela a mi amigo.

- No mucho en realidad… solo yo comportándome como un hijo de puta, nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche en tu cita para que te fueras a mi casa?

Arrugué la nariz cuando él me devolvió la botella – Tiene un ex y es un jodido cabrón, lo odio y ella lo mencionó… yo por supuesto reaccioné y arruiné todo.

Jasper tomó un tragó y me devolvió el Vodka, hasta él se daba cuenta de que lo necesitaba mas – Deberías ir a verla hoy, ahora que estás más calmado.

- Fui a verla en la mañana, apenas abrí los ojos me fui a su casa – me reí casi histéricamente, tomé una piedra que estaba a mi lado y la arrojé lejos, lo más fuerte que pude -, ¿y sabes con quién la encontré?

- No me digas.

Asentí – Sí… con ese puto cabrón… lo golpeé y terminé por arruinar todo – me encogí de hombros -, pero si lo pienso es lo mejor. Yo pensaba que Bella podía ser la razón por la que iba a cambiar pero no es así… ella se merece más.

- Eso es porque eres autodestructivo, pero en el momento en que te dejes ayudar verás como todo cambia.

- Tengo la vida que tengo… no necesito otra – miré a mi amigo pero él me rodó los ojos, me encogí de hombros.

- Eres un estúpido… pero si ya no quieres intentarlo con Bella, siempre puedo…

Había otra piedra a mi lado y esta vez se la arrojé a Jasper - ¡Olvídalo!

- Entonces pon tu puta polla en medio de tus bolas y termina de pedirle a Bella que sea tu novia, porque si su ex volvió dudo mucho que la deje escapar… cualquier que la deje escapar es porque le gusta que le follen el culo.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Yo sabía cómo estaban las cosas, no tenía caso que me amargara, Bella no me iba a perdonar como la traté esta mañana y estaba en todo su derecho para ello. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el alcohol, en estos momentos era mi mejor aliado.

La cagué...

Obviando mi evidente malestar, volví a darle un largo trago al asqueroso líquido de la botella, el Vodka pasó directo a mi estómago.

- Edward...

Me rei, no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero me vi obligado por el alcohol - ¿Sabes? - murmuré mientras jugaba con la casi vacía botella -, de verdad quería que esta vez resultara... bueno, esta única vez.

- Aún no hay nada escrito, puedes hablar con ella...

- Ella está demasiado entretenida follando a su ex... ese _hippie_ maloliente - volví a darle un trago a mi botella, el último -, ¿y sabes qué es lo peor?, lo peor es que él se ve buena gente, se nota que la ama... que le hace bien.

- Amigo - sentí a Jasper sentarse a mi lado pero no quise verlo -, las cosas no son así...

- Volví a follarme a Rosalie - por fin lo vi, justo a tiempo para ver como fruncía la boca -, ¿ahora entiendes la mierda que soy?, no merezco que me perdone, ni que me vuelva a hablar, de hecho... creo que es lo mejor, yo tampoco necesito a alguien que me cambie este puto estilo de vida, es el único que conozco y me gusta.

Tiré la botella a un lado, la vi hacerse miles de pedazos pero no me importó. Seguí con mi vista al frente hasta que una sombra nubló mi visión Alcé los ojos, al principio pensé que el alcohol por fin había hecho efecto y me estaba llevando al paraíso pero esto era demasiado bueno para ser un regalo del alcohol.

- Tenemos que hablar - traté de concentrarme en su rostro pero sus piernas desnudas estaban tan cerca de mí... solo necesita estirar un poco las manos y la alcanzaría... hice el amago pero el sobre que llevaba en su mano derecha me distrajo -, de esto - me mostró la carta que le había dado. Mierda.

- Bella – arrastré su nombre demasiado para ser tan corto.

- ¿Estás borracho?

Me encogí de hombros – Aún estoy consciente.

- Tenemos que hablar Edward y no creo que este sea el mejor momento.

- Bella – Jasper se levantó y se puso al lado de ella -, si mi amigo está cuerdo en algún momento es cuando tiene un poco de alcohol en la sangre, así que ahora yo me iré para que puedan hablar – me miró casi como si me estuviera dando una advertencia -, adiós, Bella.

Los primeros segundos en que nos quedamos solos fueron los más incómodos, yo volví a agachar mi cabeza perdiéndola por completo de mi campo visual, solo fui consciente de que ella seguía a mi lado cuando se sentó frente a mí. Aún así me costó un par de respiraciones volver a verla, pero no abrí la boca.

- Conocí a Garrett a los catorce – comenzó -, él fue mi primer beso y mi primera vez, no estuvimos juntos realmente hasta hace un poco más de un año, pero fue un error, porque él es un alma libre y nunca se queda mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, yo sufría mucho cuando se desaparecía por semanas pero sabía cómo eran las cosas así que no podía quejarme – cerró sus ojos y se reacomodó antes de seguir -. Antes de que nos viniéramos para acá terminé con él porque sabía que no sería capaz de tenerlo tan lejos, y ahora… siento que si él me hubiera amado realmente como yo lo amé a él, hubiera hecho algún esfuerzo – se movió tanto el cabello que me comenzó a poner nervioso -, yo no quería que cambiara su estilo de vida… ¡yo lo entiendo mejor que nadie!, yo solo… quería ver algún esfuerzo de su parte y… anoche, cuando apareció en mi puerta después de nuestra pelea… de verdad que pensé que había hecho ese esfuerzo.

- Pero no lo hizo.

- Sí, lo hizo… pagó un año completo en el parque East Green.

- ¿El parque para casas rodantes? – ella asintió ante mi pregunta.

- Tiene una, ahí vive y dijo que venía a Forks para quedarse… conmigo.

Apreté los labios, no de rabia, sino porque el puto alcohol había exasperado mis emociones y estaba aguando mis ojos – Entonces supongo que ahora todo está en su lugar.

- No – negó con la cabeza -, porque antes de que apareciera en mi puerta leí esto – alzó nuevamente la carta, la había olvidado -, y aunque no entiendo muchas cosas, siento que cada palabra que escribiste lo hiciste con amor.

- Pensé que no la habías leído – no quería, pero mi tono salió como la del cabrón que era.

- Mentí… pero es que… esta mañana me enfureció verte enojado y con olor a mujer… es como si… ¿tuviste sexo anoche?, no, sabes no quiero saber, quiero volver al tema de la carta.

- Bella…

- Al final – me interrumpió -, dices que quieres hacer una pregunta, Garrett quiere que lo acompañe a Portland a buscar unas cosas, serán un par de días de viaje y yo… antes de darle mi respuesta quería escuchar tu pregunta.

- ¿Él se va a quedar?

- Sí, ya pagó el arriendo y además consiguió una especie de trabajo en el Restaurante de la señora Cope… es experto en comida vegetariana y ella quiere incluir algunos especiales en su menú, no es mucho pero para Garrett estará bien.

- Entonces… - tragué la saliva que se había juntado en mi boca -, ¿ahora están juntos?

- Eso depende – una tímida sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Lamentablemente, no fue suficiente para iluminar el mío -, ¿tienes algo que preguntarme?

Alzó la carta nuevamente pero yo solo me la quedé viendo. La tomé entre mis manos pero no la abrí, solo vi el sobre.

- Edward…

- Garrett es un buen chico, se nota y si se va a quedar es porque de verdad te quiere.

- Edward…

Volví a interrumpirla – Además… hacen una hermosa pareja.

La miré fijamente aunque me moría por desviar la vista, solo cuando ella se levantó pude respirar. No me dijo nada, solo se volteó y se fue, en el momento en que su cuerpo desapareció por entre los árboles me dejé caer, enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos pero cuando el papel de la carta me tocó, me volví a enderezar.

Abrí la carta con miedo, yo mismo había escrito esas palabras pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

_**Rainbow**_

_**Sé que es una estupidez escribirte una carta cuando estoy solo a un paso de ti, pero cada vez que trato de hacer esto, algo pasa y no terminó de decirte esto que siento. Te conozco hace poco y no sabes mucho de mi vida, yo tampoco sé mucho de la tuya, pero de alguna forma, siento como si esto estuviera bien, como si estuviera bien sentirme como un idiota.**_

_**Bella, no sé si en este momento estoy listo para contarte ciertas cosas de mi vida y entiendo que t**__**ú**__** tampoco lo estés, pero quiero que estés ahí para cuando ese momento ocurra. Toda mi vida he tenido a mi madre a mi lado, solo nosotros dos, así que el que hayas aparecido puso todo mi mundo de cabeza**__**;**__** siempre pensé que **__**yo**__** era esto, lo que el mundo veía, pero hoy me doy cuenta que en realidad me hacía falta una razón para querer ser mejor.**_

_**Y esa razón eres tú.**_

_**Eres la razón por la que sonrío.**_

_**La razón por la que me despierto con ganas de ir al colegio.**_

_**La razón por la quiero ser mejor.**_

_**La razón por la que me late el corazón.**_

_**La razón por la que ahora amo las flores.**_

_**La razón por la que no me da vergüenza vender artesanías en una plaza.**_

_**La razón por la que muero de celos cuando nombras a Garrett.**_

_**La razón por la corté flores de un jardín.**_

_**La razón por la que escribo esta cursi carta.**_

_**Eres mi razón.**_

_**Y por eso quiero hacerte una pregunta… pero esta pregunta te**__** la**__** haré yo, con mi voz no en una carta.**_

Arrugué el papel y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que dio con el árbol, cerré los ojos y traté de que las lágrimas no vinieran a mí, para mi mala suerte, no lo conseguí.

* * *

**Hola!  
**

**Sí, sé que me demoré mucho pero ya estoy retomando, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Muchas gracias Erica Castelo, mi beta ;)**

**Besos y felicidades a todos por este nuevo año :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Una brisa demasiado fuerte para ser real me pegó de lleno en el rostro. Creo que el gélido aire fue lo que hizo que mis instintos despertaran, pero de alguna forma quiero creer que solo fue cosa mía.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que me permitió mi alcoholizado cuerpo, todo me dio vuelta pero ignoré eso y el malestar de mi estómago, solo me concentré en el fondo del bosque, por donde había desaparecido mi hermosa Bella.

Mi andar era torpe pero eso no hizo que desistiera, al contrario, me empeciné en mi objetivo y apuré el paso todo lo que pude. Conocía este bosque como la palma de mi mano así que saqué ventaja de ello y utilicé un atajo, algo complicado, pero que me llevaba directamente al patio trasero de mi casa. Cuando vi el destartalado columpio que usaba de pequeño supe que la borrachera se me había pasado porque en otras circunstancias, jamás hubiera llegado tan rápido, usando ese maldito atajo.

Afortunadamente no tuve más tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto, porque Bella salió de entre los árboles, su rostro estaba descompuesto y se descompuso aún más cuando me vio. Sentí sus intenciones de pasar de mí, por eso mismo me adelanté y me planté frente a ella, aunque mi equilibrio no fue el mejor y terminé por trastabillar.

Parecía que el alcohol aún estaba en alguna parte de mi sistema.

- Bella… - mi voz terminó por confirmarme que aún lleva alcohol en mi sangre -, yo…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Edward?

Su mirada no era la mejor, estaba enfada y la entendía – Te seguí – me enredé y despejé mi cabeza, por más que sintiera los restos del Vodka, no iba a arruinarme este momento -, porque la cagué, soy un pendejo cabrón, siempre lo he sido pero contigo… creo que llegué a un nuevo nivel de imbecilidad.

- ¿Qué…? – se movió tratando de concentrarse, pero yo fui más rápido.

- Me gustas, te quiero y yo… ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Si es que aún quedaba Vodka en mi sistema no lo sentí. En esos momentos solo pude ser consciente de mi lucidez y de la hermosa chica _hippie_ que estaba a mi lado.

- Edward, no entiendo…

- La carta – me adelante nuevamente cortando sus palabras -, en la carta te dije que necesitaba hacerte una pregunta pero quería hacértela mirándote a los ojos – la tomé de la barbilla y alcé su rostro para que nuestros ojos se conectaran sin ningún problema -, así que te pregunto… ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

- No – su respuesta fue tan rápida y concisa que me heló la sangre, pero lo peor vino después cuando estiró las comisuras de sus labios en una endemoniada sonrisa. Para ese momento creí morir, pero mi verdadera muerte vino cuando alzó los brazos y rodeó mi cuello con ellos -. No soy del tipo de chica que tienen novios, solo lo he intentado una vez – me erguí por sus palabras, pero ella supo relajarme nuevamente -, y por lo que veo tu tampoco eres de ese estilo, lo que pasó la otra noche me lo deja en claro, así que…

- Lo de la otra noche fue un error, un error de mierda.

- Sí, y por ese mismo error cometiste otro en la mañana.

Sus brazos siguieron estando en mi cuello, por lo que cuando no la vi con intenciones de separarse, me aproveché y la tomé de las caderas – Y ahora estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, de hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho hace un tiempo ya, pedirte que seas mi novia. ¿Quieres?

- Sí – asintió.

Yo sonreí y me dispuse a besarla, pero Bella, corrió el rostro antes de que mis labios pudieran tocar los suyos. La odié por eso, no había peor castigo para mí que me negara el sabor de su boca, y no solo porque casi siempre tenía restos de su plantita, sino porque su sabor era fabuloso por sí solo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué no me dejas besarte?... tengo todo el derecho de besar a mi novia – afiancé mi agarré de sus caderas y la removí más cerca de mí. Esperaba que mi tono de voz juguetón la hiciera sonreír, pero no fue así -. ¿Qué pasa? – ahora yo también había cambiado mi tono.

- Pasa que no somos novios, Edward.

Pese a sus palabras, sus manos seguían enganchadas a mi cuello – No entiendo… recién dijiste que si quería ser mi novia.

- Sí, quiero… pero no acepto – negó con la cabeza pero su sonrisa no se borró.

- Bella – me quejé -, me estás confundiendo y no de buena forma.

- Ed, ya te dije, hiciste las cosas mal así que ahora te toca hacerlas bien… es solo eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que tienes que resarcirte, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y mucho menos para no perdonarte, pero necesito saber que si estamos juntos, no correrás a los brazos de cualquier chica a la primera pelea.

- No lo haría Bella.

- Lo hiciste anoche.

Gemí, ella tenía razón y yo era un cabrón – Pero… te quiero a ti.

- Lo sé, y por eso necesito saber que si te digo que sí, estarás consciente de que somos exclusivos.

- Pero…

- Piénsalo, ve si quieres hacer algo o no, yo no te guardaré rencor en el caso de que elijas dejar esto – "eso nunca", rugí en mi cabeza -, pero ahora me voy que es la hora del agüita de mi plantita.

- ¿Y Garrett?

Si alcanzara, juro que hubiera pateado mi propio culo - ¿Qué pasa con él? – Bella se encogió de hombros de una forma tan relajada que me puso nervioso.

- Ustedes… ¿seguirán…? ¿eso? - ¡Dios!, parecía un púber que no podía pronunciar la palabra _"cogiendo"_, me sentí tan malditamente pendejo que quise gemir, pero sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría por cagar la situación.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Sus manos se movieron lentamente hasta posarse en mi pecho, ahora sí que gemí – Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – cerré los ojos por un segundo, pero los abrí rápidamente cuando la escuché reír.

- Supongo que tendrás que quedarte con la duda, ahora todo depende de cuánto te demores tú en arreglar todo esto.

- Es tan injusto – murmuré solo para mí pero ella me alcanzó a escuchar -. Es solo que… ¿podría tener un beso por lo menos?

- Sí, creo que en eso puedo complacerte.

Sonreí como idiota cuando la sentí ponerse de puntillas y alzarse ante mí. Esperé expectantes sus labios, y los tuve, solo que no donde quería, sus malditos labios esquivaron a los míos y aterrizaron en mi mejilla derecha. Aun así era un placer sentirlos sobre mí, pero no se acerca ni de cerca al placer que sentía al meter mi lengua en la suya.

- Y ahora sí me voy antes de que mi plantita se enoje.

Se dio vuelta tan rápido que su cabello ligeramente rizado en las puntas me dio como un látigo en el rostro, pero ella no volteó, siguió avanzando hasta que su cuerpo se perdió por la puerta trasera de su casa.

Me costó un par de segundos reaccionar pero cuando lo hice, obligué a mis piernas a reaccionar y corrí adentro de mi casa.

- ¡MAMÁ! – como también entré por la cocina me la topé casi de frente.

- Edward, cariño… ¿Qué son esos gritos? – se me acercó un olió sobre mi -, ¿hueles a alcohol?

- No – negué mintiendo rápidamente -, pero necesito tu ayuda.

- Esta bien, siéntate, cálmate y me cuentas – le hice caso, me senté en la silla más cerca y la vi como me servía un vaso de agua bien helada -. Ahora cuéntame que es lo que pasa.

Me madre se sentó frente a mí y obtuve su completa atención – Hice algo mal y ahora Bella quiere que lo arregle pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tan mal?

- Muy, muy mal, Esme.

Me volteé para ver a Jasper entrando a la cocina, por su cabello rubio mojado, supuse que venía desde el baño - ¿Qué haces acá?

- No me sentía bien como para irme a casa.

- Sí – el rostro de mi madre ahora estaba serio mientras miraba a mi amigo y a mi -, Jasper dijo estar algo… descompuesto.

Estaba claro en el tono de sus palabras que ella sabía a qué se debía su estado – Esme, sabes que te quiero como a una madre pero en esto debía apoyar a Eddie acá – no lo sentí acercarse pero sí cuando me palmeó la espalda -, y sabes que siempre un poco de alcohol da algo de perspectiva.

- No me gusta que beban, chicos, eso no es sano.

- Lo sabemos madre, pero solo fue esta vez, lo juro – si hubiera podido, lo habría negado todo, pero desafortunadamente tanto Jasper como yo, aún olíamos a Vodka barato.

- Y aclarado ese punto, ahora podemos concentrarnos en cómo Eddie puede lograr que lo perdone Bellita.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado y juntos, los tres, comenzamos a idear una y mil formas para atraer la atención de Bella, pero esta vez no era fácil, la había cagado con ganas y además, Bella no era una chica como el resto, ni siquiera como las que estaba acostumbrada a tratar, por lo que pedir su perdón era algo mucho mas difícil, y dudaba mucho, que estaba vez, hacerle una pulsera, me ayudara.

Hoy era miércoles y estos habían sido los peores tres días que tenía desde hace mucho. Por más que el domingo pasado nos esforzamos, ni mis ideas, ni las de mi madre y ni mucho menos las de Jasper, fueron útiles, por lo que hoy había decido dejar de pensar tanto y permitirle a mis instintos salir a flote, después de todo eso lo que Bella siempre hacía y parecía que le iba muy bien con eso.

- Vas a necesitar más que un ramo de flores para que mi hermana te perdone.

- No estás ayudando, Emmett – me quejé.

Él se encogió de hombros, si hasta a veces parecía que había sido con él con quién la había cagado, pero también tenía que darle algo de razón porque, por lo que me dijo, me vio en pleno acto con… no me acuerdo quién.

- Bueno, quizás todo esto te ayude a pensar en la próxima vez que quieras cagarte a mi hermanita.

Rodé los ojos, no era necesario ni que lo mencionara – No habrá una próxima vez, eso te lo aseguro – lo apunté con un dedo y traté de sonar lo más serio posible para que se diera cuenta de la veracidad de mis palabras.

- Aún estás a prueba, chico; además… Garrett me está cayendo mejor ahora…

Solo ayer me había enterado que Emmett odiaba a Garrett, bueno, eso lo supe cuando él me fue a buscar a mi casa con un par de ideas para reconquistar a Bella, parecía ser que el ex de su hermana lo exasperaba con sus ideas revolucionarias y su amor y paz, además, por lo que me contó, odiaba que su madre le tuviera tanta estima.

- Entonces supongo que ya no te molesta que se lleve el plato más grande de comida.

Reí cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño, supongo que no – No quiero hablar de ese tema…

- Eres un llorón, te quejas solo porque tu madre lo quiere más que a ti – sabía que con eso lo estaba picando, pero se lo merecía.

- Tienes razón – oh no, no me gustó para nada la sonrisa que puso -, y es muy probable que lo quiera tanto porque ve lo feliz que hace a su hija.

No me gustaba ser agresivo, y menos con mi futuro cuñado, pero no me pude aguantar y está vez dejé que mi pie le diera una pequeña patada en las canillas.

- ¡Auch!

- Ahora – interrumpí sus quejas -, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra, se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Moví mis pies impacientes mientras miraba mi reloj de pulsera. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Jasper?

- ¿Repasamos en plan de nuevo?

Bufé molesto e impaciente - ¡Emmett!, lo tuyo es lo más fácil, solo debes preocuparte de que Bella esté ahí… de hecho – lo empujé pero no pude moverlo -, ve a buscar a tu hermana, se nos acaba el tiempo.

- Pero yo quiero quedarme acá – el tono de Emmett era tan chistoso, pero hice hasta lo imposible para no reírme.

- Bueno, tú quisiste ayudar así que ahora te conformas con tu parte.

El grandote iba a replicar pero justo llegó mi amigo corriendo, parece que lo venía haciendo desde hace mucho porque cuando llegó se dobló y comenzó a respirar como si estuviera aguantando un infarto cardiaco.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunté pero solo recibí un gesto que hizo con su mano para indicarme que esperara.

Lo hice, hasta que el pudo levantar de nuevo la cabeza – Todo listo… y hombre – respiró hondo antes de seguir y apuntarme con su dedo índice -, me debes una grande.

- Ok… Emmett… ve a buscar a Bella.

- Bien, pero quiero estar en primera fila – nos apuntó a ambos antes de darse media vuelta.

Cuando Emmett entró al colegio respiré hondo porque supe que esa era mi señal. De pronto mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi cuerpo a molestarme, me sentía nervioso y al punto del colapso, de pronto esto ya no parecía ser tan buena idea.

- Jasper, creo que no…

- Oh no – se me acercó -, tuve que coquetear con una mujer de sesenta años para que pudieras hacer esto, es más – alzó un poco su voz llamando por completo mi atención -, ¡la mujer hasta tocó mis partes!

- Bueno, ese es tu problema Jazzie – me burlé -, cada uno sabe hasta dónde puede llegar.

- ¡Maldito!

Me dio un empujón pero solo me movió un poco. Luego de ese momento ambos nos miramos y asentimos, había llegado el momento.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Nervioso, pero listo – dije con seguridad.

- Bien, entonces mueve tu culo.

Caminamos de regreso al colegio, el timbre parecía haber sonado hacía poco porque los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos y la gente que los habitaba se movía en dirección a la cafetería.

- Jasper, si esto no resulta, promete que me golpearas con una silla hasta que pierda la conciencia – aunque no estaba mirando a mi amigo, sé que asintió -. Bien, entonces… ¡que comience el _show_!

Caminamos hasta la cafetería con un paso normal pero para mí era como si no me estuviera moviendo, el pasillo se hizo larguísimo y casi no podía ver el final, solo el ramo de flores silvestres que lleva en mi mano derecha, me hizo recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Tranquilo, Edward – eso lo murmuré yo pero me sirvió mucho.

- Bien, ahora solo debes entrar ahí y hacer tu parte, yo me preocuparé de que todo este coordinado.

Me volteé hacia Jasper y lo abracé con fuerza – Muchas gracias por hacer esto… sé que no he sido el mejor amigo pero tú siempre estas a mi lado, y aunque no te merezca, no pienso dejarte ir.

Jasper se removió incomodo, sé que mis palabras le habían llegado, y lo esperaba porque eran sinceras - Ey, hombre, será mejor que entres antes de que quieras besarme.

Sonreí y entramos a la cafetería, casi nadie nos puso atención y lo agradecí. Entre la multitud busqué el enorme cuerpo de Emmett y, como acordamos, estaba sentado junto a su hermana en la mesa indicada.

Me acerqué a ellos y Bella me vio solo cuando me aclaré la garganta – Hola, Bella.

- ¡Oh!, Edward, hola… ¿Cómo estás?, bien siéntate – apuntó a su silla vacía pero yo no me moví.

- ¿Recuerdas que me pediste hacer algo para resarcirme?

- Sí – su ceño se frunció pero no pude verlo muy bien ya que este día llevaba una pañoleta de mochos colores sobre su cabeza -, ¿y ya has pensando cómo hacerlo?

- Sí, así que ahora solo espero que te guste.

Retrocedí un paso y tomé el micrófono que me ofrecía Jasper, así mismo, me subí a la mesa que Emmett se había preocupado que estuviera desocupada y esperé porque Jasper le diera _"play"_ a su _i-Pad_ que había conectado a los parlantes del colegio. Cuando _"The reazon"_ comenzó a sonar, afiné mi garganta y recé porque mi voz no aflojara.

Canté sin vergüenza y mirando solo a Bella porque sabía que si miraba a alguien más iba a perder todo el sentido de esto. Con esta canción no solo me estaba poniendo en ridículo para que ella viera lo mucho que me importaba sino que estaba abriéndole mi corazón. No había elegido esta canción por nada, nos representaba y aunque aún había un montón de cosas que no podía contarle, esperaba que viera que estaba tratando de ser lo más sincero posible con ella.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you.**_

Ella era mi razón, se lo había dicho así que lo sabía, pero ahora lo estaba reconociendo ante el resto, porque quería que todos supieran que era así. Sobre todo un par de chicas que había tenido erróneamente entre mis piernas. No quería ser un cabrón ni un mentiroso, porque no sabía lo que me depararía el destino, pero con esto también le estaba firmando mi fidelidad a mi hermosa _hippie_.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear**_

Yo sabía que había hecho mal y lo reconocía, en cierto punto no me arrepentía, pero solo porque esperaba aprender de mis errores y seguir adelante. No podía negar quien era, solo esperar ser mejor desde ahora en adelante.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know.**_

Estas últimas palabras eran tan ciertas como podían serlo, así que cerré los ojos por un segundo para luego clavarlos por completo en Bella, en cuanto nos conectamos, sé que pudo ver todo eso en mí que tenía dentro y que era solo para ella.

Ella me sonrió y fue mi vida, Bella me daba esa vida que me faltaba.

Terminé las últimas líneas y esperé hasta que la música se cortara, cuando lo hizo todo fue un completo silencio, no es que esperara aplausos ni mucho menos, pero hasta una burla en estos momentos hubiera sido mejor.

- ¡Así se hace, Cullen!

Bien, por lo menos un grito, me bajé de la mesa y caminé hasta una muy choqueada Bella. Estiré el ramo de flores silvestre ante ella y lo tomó enseguida.

- Dime algo por favor – rogué en voz baja.

Bella me miró fijamente y poco a poco amplió su sonrisa – Quiero tener sexo… contigo… ahora.

Se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano pero yo no dejé que me moviera, la detuve y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, este era nuestro momento – Antes que todo… ¿quieres, y aceptas ser mi novia?

- Sí, ahora no solo quiero… también acepto.

No pude aguantarme más y la besé, la besé como nunca porque sabía que sus labios eran el remedio para mi alma, no me importó el resto pero sí fui consciente de ellos, de otra forma ya hubiera comenzado mi camino para desvestirla. Pero este no era el lugar y ella merecía más que una mesa de cafetería con toda la escuela mirando.

- ¿Ahora sí podemos ir a tener sexo?... ¿o es hacer el amor ahora que somos novios?

Sonreí, su desfachatez y su inocencia, la hacían única para mí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero, la canción se llama "The reazon" :)**

**Ahora, gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo y a mi beta, Erica Castelo que le da sentido a mis historias.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

- Sí, claro…

Bien, no estaba seguro de que esta parte del plan se diera, pero ahora que confirmaba que iba a tener suerte, solo pude sonreír como estúpido, pero mierda…

- Solo espérame un segundo.

Le di un beso en la frente y me separé de ella para ir hasta donde mi amigo, Jasper ni siquiera esperó que llegara a su lado para extender su mano, recibí las llaves sonriéndole de vuelta y así volví al lado de mi impaciente novia.

Novia.

Esa jodida palabra sonaba de puta madre.

Novia.

Mierda, ahora tenía una nueva palabra favorita.

Mi novia.

Mi Bella.

¡Joder!

Estaba cagado, ya estaba desvariando.

Dejé que Bella me guiara hasta afuera del colegio, solo cuando nos detuvimos al lado de mi moto pude volver a sentir mis dedos, y ni siquiera sentí los míos, porque de lo primero que fui consiente fue de la mano de Bella sosteniendo la mía.

- ¡Ey! – pestañeé un par de veces para poder enfocar mi vista en mi novia -, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Joder! – gemí. Aunque no quería, solté su mano y me pasé ambas por el rostro para ver si de esa forma volvía un poco a tener el control sobre mi cuerpo -, lo siento amor, es solo que… me siento algo extraño.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – pese a que en su voz no había reproche, sus ojitos café me miraban casi esperando que la cagara.

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza antes de volver a deleitarme con su presencia – No, nunca, pero creo que hice todo esto pensando en que no me perdonarías, esperaba tener que seguirlo intentando así que… el que me hayas perdonado me desconcertó un poco.

Bella asintió y yo jugueteé con las llaves que Jasper me había pasado hacía un momento, Forks no era el mejor lugar para rentar una habitación de motel, por eso mismo había hecho una reserva en uno de Port Ángeles, aunque, no tenía esperanza en que la necesitaría, por eso, mi amigo se había quedado con las llaves cuando yo pensé que tenerlas era solo llamar a la mala suerte.

Quizás no era dueño de una gran fortuna, pero con mis ahorros de los últimos "negocios", pude reunir lo suficiente para que mi primera vez con Bella no fuera en cualquier antro maloliente y probablemente infectado. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que lo hiciéramos en el prado pero eso era predecible y además, hoy el día era una mierda, en cualquier momento se largaría a llover y lo menos que quería era que una jodida tormenta diera de lleno sobre nuestros traseros desnudos.

- Entonces – volví al presente con su voz -, ¿hubieras preferido que no te perdona?

- ¡JODER!, ¡no!, por supuesto que no, amor… pero – no tenía nada que decir, pero si mucho que demostrar así que me enchanché las llaves en un dedo y la tomé de las mejillas para acercarla a mí.

Metí mi lengua hasta fondo de su garganta y dejé que sintiéramos todo del otro. No era un beso para continuar, pero sí me dio las energías suficientes para el puto viaje que teníamos hasta Port Ángeles.

¿Y si lo hacíamos en cualquier lugar de acá cerca?

¡No!, joder, yo había follado en lugares asquerosos y para nada privados, pero no iba a exponer a mi novia a ello.

Mi novia.

Mi novia Bella.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí, esto iba a ser putamente especial.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – yo le estaba poniendo el casco por lo que su voz salió amortiguada. Frunció el ceño cuando lo cerré, sonreí por los morros hermosos que hizo.

- Es la segunda parte de la sorpresa, pero si no quieres…

Dejé la frase inconclusa apropósito - ¿Me va a gustar?

- Espero que sí.

- Lo hará – asintió feliz y volviendo a sonreír -, tus sorpresas son las mejores y eso es porque eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Solo pude responder a su abrazo pero no fue posible que la besara porque su casco lo impedía, así que en lugar de probar su piel, me conformé con darle una pequeña palmadita en el trasero.

Bendito sea Emmett que la convenció de que era mejor usar pantalones hoy, no sé hasta qué punto ella podía ser manipulable, pero por lo que me dijo, mi ahora cuñado, solo fue necesario que le dijera que tenía un presentimiento. Sus pantalones anchos y con muchos colores era delgados pero mucho mejor que cualquier falda que pudiera provocarle algún resfrío.

- Vamos.

Me puse mi propio casco y me subí a mi motocicleta para estabilizarla y ayudar a Bella a subirse, en el momento en que su cuerpo se pegó al mío, volví a sentir ese tan familiar tirón en mi pantalón, mi jodida polla tenía la puta costumbre de levantarse ante la cercanía de Bella, pero ahora, la cabrona no quería bajar, así que no me quedó más que conducir con el coño de Bella pegado a mi culo y mi polla levantada y lista para la guerra.

- Por favor – gemí, no sé si para ella o para mí, pero el puto dolor ya era insoportable.

No podía detenerme, así que me aferré con el doble de fuerza al manubrio de mi moto y pise a fondo el acelerador, estaba concentrado y con un solo objetivo: Port Ángeles.

O, el motel de Port Ángeles, mejor dicho.

No me había salido barato, era el mejor motel que había en los alrededores, pero cuando crucé la reja, me convencí de que había sido mi mejor opción, ya que sentí como Bella se removió feliz detrás de mí. Era bonito, la entrada era discreta y rodeada de arboles y flores, por todos lados, los pequeños departamentos estaban aislados entre sí y cada uno tenía su propio estacionamiento, ya sabía cuál era el nuestro pero de todas formas debía hacer el ingreso.

- Espérame un momento – me saqué el casco y lo dejé sobre la moto.

No me preocupé por nada más, prácticamente corrí hasta la recepción en donde hice el ingreso, no era fácil siendo menor de edad pero mi _ID_ falso me dio un pase directo. Para cuando volví donde había dejado a Bella, me la encontré sentada en pasto de la entrada y jugando con un par de flores, tenía un par en sus cabellos y otro par en sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Oh, nada – sonrió con algo de tristeza, no me gustó.

- Amor… somos novios, no es bueno que me ocultes cosas – bueno, quizás yo no era el más indicado para decirlo, pero lo que yo le ocultaba solo era una mierda de mi vida, una vida que pensaba dejar más pronto de lo pensado.

- Yo… se me quedaron las flores que me diste en la cafetería y… - suspiró dejando caer sus hombros, se veía tan frágil.

- Supongo que Emmett las debe de haber tomado y llevado para tu casa.

Alzó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en mí - ¿Tú crees?, porque a veces mi hermano es medio despistado y…

- ¿Quieres que lo llamé?

- No – se puso de pie soltando las flores que tenía en sus manos -, perdón, no quise arruinar el momento.

Yo no le hice caso, marqué el número de mi cuñado y esperé porque contestara – Hola, Emmett, ¿quería saber si te llevaste las flores que le di a Bella a tu casa?

- Sí, las tengo conmigo… ¿tú no deberías estar ocupado con mi hermanita ahora?, ¿o ya te dio una patada en el culo?

- Muchas gracias por llevártelas, Emm. Adiós.

- Espe…

Le corté ignorándolo, lo único que me importaba ya lo sabía - ¿Ves, amor?, tu hermano se las llevó. ¿Ahora estás más tranquila?

- No – me sonrió -, ahora estoy más impaciente, me muero porque me hagas el amor.

Una Bella mucho más decidida, me tomó de mi chaqueta de cuero y me empujó hasta la puerta, como pude saqué la llave y la abrí, pero me costó un trabajo de puta madre porque sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por todo mi cuerpo sin el mas mínimo pudor.

- Bella – me interrumpieron sus labios que demasiado pronto bajaron por mi cuello -, espera… estás – gemí cuando sus dientes encontraron mis pezones -, ohh, creo que…

Me callé, ya no tenía sentido seguir con esto y la verdad era que me estaba comportando como un marica, así que para resarcirme un poco, use parte de mi fuerza y tomé a Bella desde debajo de sus nalgas, como pude la sostuve lo suficientemente cerca hasta que me vi capaz de caminar con ella hasta la cama. El lugar estaba todo adornado para la ocasión pero eso fue lo demos, en cuanto su cabello castaño lleno de flores pequeñas se desparramó en la cama, supe que no había nada más hermoso que ella.

¡Mierda!

Estaba comenzando a pensar como un marica pero me gustaba la sensación de sentir estúpidamente enamorado.

- Oh… Bella – su cuello sabía de puta madre y yo no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho -, necesito estar dentro de ti… ahora… me…. duele… la polla.

- ¿Te duele? – asentí y ella se sentó un poco ayudándose con sus manos -, ¿y si le doy un besito… dolerá menos?

- Oh, mierda sí…

Me dejé caer de espaldas a su lado y esperé porque ella se subiera sobre mi regazo, aún estábamos vestidos, pero mis pantalones cayeron prácticamente solos en cuanto me los desabrochó, porque fue tan rápida y audaz que ni siquiera noté cuando la tela dejó mi cuerpo.

- ¿Aún te duele?

Gemí casi desgarrándome la garganta cuando sus dedos cálidos se pasearon por la cabeza de mi polla, no necesité verla para saber que estaba morada y goteando. Mi necesidad por ella era tan putamente irracional que ni siquiera me daban ganas de masturbarme, porque hacerlo era casi como si la traicionara. Sí, lo sé, soy jodidamente irracional, pero la otra noche fue la última noche en mi vida en que metí mi puta polla en otro coño, porque ni siquiera mi mano era digna para satisfacerme, solo Bella…

- ¡Oh!, ¡Joder! – sus labios…sus labios rodeando mi glande y sus dientes me acariciaron suavemente, era putamente perfecto -, joder cariño… esto se siente de puta madre.

No quería presionarla pero mis manos me sudaban y picaban por tomarla de sus cabellos y marcar su ritmo, así que luego de un par de segundo ya no pude hacer nada por evitarlo y me perdí en sus rizos castaños.

- Lo siento, pero…

Un "plop" sonó en la habitación cuando dejó de mamármela – Tranquilo… eso significa que te gusta lo que estoy haciendo.

- Me gusta mucho.

Su rostro resplandecía, y lo hizo aun más cuando comenzó a masajear mis testículos, aunque su boca ahora estaba lejos de mi polla, el calor que había dejado en ella seguía envolviéndome.

- ¿Y esto?

Se metió mis testículos entre sus labios y los lamió por completo. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando sus manos comenzaron a masturbarme mientras ella chupaba mis bolas. Era una puta combinación excitante.

- Oh Bella, estoy tan cerca, pero…

- Sí – ella volvió a separarse de mí pero estaba vez dejó de tocarme -, yo también quiero que te corras adentro.

- Adentro – gemí, porque sabía que debía usar el puto condón -, no, no puedo… tengo que ponerme un condón.

- Oh, cierto – Bella asintió -, pero luego de que nos hagamos los exámenes, podremos hacerlo sin nada.

Yo asentí como niño bueno, mañana mismo iba a ir por el jodido examen, lo que fuera por sentirla piel con piel, lo que fuera por saber que mi semen se escurría por entre sus piernas, marcándola para siempre como mía.

- Pero ahora… - de entre sus pechos aun cubiertos, sacó un condón -, póntelo.

Terminé de bajar mis pantalones observándola de reojo mientras se quitaba los suyos, pero no pude hacerlo, dejé el condón a un lado y detuve sus manos.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí.

Llevé mis labios a los suyos y mis manos a la pretina de su ropa, mientras la besaba conseguí desvestirla por completo, incluso saqué sus bragas de su cuerpo, pero en cada momento traté de seguir besándola. Sus labios y su piel eran adictivos, me podía pasar la vida entera con mi lengua sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo y sobre todo en los momentos en los que ella gemía como lo estaba haciendo.

¡Joder!

Sus gemidos eran lo más maravillosos del mundo.

- Oh cariño… tu piel es… es mi nueva adicción, esto es mejor que probar…

Me quedé callado al comprender mis palabras - ¿Probar qué?

- Probar cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que me metí una línea de cocaína dije que era mi adicción por el resto de la vida, ya que el efecto que provocó en mí fue algo que nunca pude igual con nada, bueno… hasta ahora.

- Bueno, pues tu piel no se queda atrás.

El fetiche de Bella por mis pezones en un principio me pareció algo extraño, pero ahora que su lengua se enredaba en uno, puedo decir que era otra de mis nuevas fascinaciones.

- Bien – la separé de mí y logré que ambos nos sentáramos en la cama -, se acabaron los juegos.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- ¿Cómo lo quieres hacer? – los pezones de Bella estaba completamente erguidos distrayendo mi atención -, perdón… ¿qué?

Ella rodó los ojos – Luego puedes follarme las tetas… ahora lo quiero a lo perrito. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Más que de acuerdo.

Rápidamente la di vuelta y me posicioné detrás de ella. Su culo respingón se alzó a la altura de mi rostro casi rozándome por lo que no pude evitar pasar la lengua por él.

Me puse el condón lo más rápido que pude pero cuando ya lo tuve puesto me di cuenta de que mis dedos tenían un olor extraño, por instinto me los llevé a los labios y descubrí un exquisito sabor a…

- ¿Fresas?

- Oh, sí – ella me miró desde su posición -, tengo de todos los sabores, pero este es mi favorito.

- ¿Tienes condones con sabores?

Ella asintió, con el gesto removió un poco más su culo – Sí, pero estos son naturales, no tienen químicos que puedan hacer que tu linda polla se caiga, eso sería una tragedia – frunció el ceño -, me gusta tu polla y ahora mismo, me gustaría mucho tenerla dentro de mí.

- Pues… – me la tomé con la mano derecha y con la izquierda moví su culo para alinearla -, entonces tendré que satisfacerte.

Ella ya estaba húmeda así que me introduje en su coño a penas encontré el camino que tanto buscaba.

- ¡El paraíso!

Y sí.

Esto era el mismo paraíso.

Sus paredes internas eran suaves y cálidas y sabían envolverme como nada en este puto mundo.

- Edward… te sientes muy bien… muy, pero muy bien.

- Y tú… también.

Enterré mis dedos en sus nalgas y las abrí un poco más para ver como mi polla entraba y salía de su coño, era una visión que merecía ser grabada y quizás algún día le propondría a Bella hacerlo, pero no ahora, el solo hecho de que alguien más pudiera llegar a disfrutar de esto, me ponía enfermo.

- Oh Bella, lo siento, pero tu coño es lo mejor del mundo…

- ¿Por qué… lo sientes? – como pudo, mi niña me miró hacia atrás.

- Porque – gemí cuando me sentí algo mas prieto –, no creo ser capaz de dejar de follarte… de hacerte el amor.

- No… lo hagas… me encanta tenerte adentro… eres tan grande… no, no solo grande, tu polla es gruesa y la amo.

- ¿Amas mi polla?

Reí porque no pude contenerme, ella provocaba esto es mí – Sí… y amo como entra en mí, es…

- ¿La amas más que a tu plantita?

- ¡Sí!

Gritó cuando le di una nalgada, sabía que no era verdad, de hecho, creía que no había nada en este mundo que Bella pudiera amar más que su plantita pero el que lo dijera era un halago demasiado grande para mí.

- Oh Edward… siento que voy a correrme… me siento muy cerca.

- Yo también.

Mis putas bolas se tensaron y sentí, mientras Bella se corría como todo mi semen se agolpaba en la punta de mi polla para ser liberado, hubiera adorado sentir como mi líquido la llenaba pero supongo que para eso aún faltaba tiempo.

- Oh…

La penetré un par de veces más hasta que ya no salió nada de mí. Bella estaba tirada en la cama, satisfecha y agotada. Antes de salirme de su cuerpo, me acerqué y la besé en la espalda, estaba toda sudorosa pero, aún así, sabía exquisita.

Cuando saqué mi polla de su interior gemí, creo que en mi puta vida había eyaculado de esa forma, el condón era un asco, así que me apresuré al baño en donde le hice un nudo y lo tiré al basurero.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté cuando al volver me la encontré buscando algo.

- Busco esto – cuando encontró su _brassier_ se volvió a dejar caer en la cama, estaba desnuda y no parecía importarle.

Para no ser menos, me dejé caer a su lado y la observé mientras revisaba el trozo de tela - ¿Qué buscas?

- Esto – me contestó mientras me mostraba un pitillo de marihuana. Fruncí el ceño algo desconcertado al no saber de dónde lo había sacado.

- ¿Hiciste magia?

- No, tonto – para mi suerte, ella se dio vuelta dejándome ver sus dos pechos por completo -, hice esto.

Me mostró su brasier de más cerca y con dos de sus dedos abrió la tela para ver cómo entre ella quedaba un espacio, no era nada muy importante pero se notaba que caía un pitillo de lo mas bien.

- Muy inteligente – le reconocí -, ya veo que mi chica es mucho más que un cuerpo bonito.

- Soy mucho más que eso.

Para reafirmas sus palabras, Bella se acercó hasta dar con mis labios. Su lengua se adentro en mi boca y se movió con agilidad pero en ningún momento la temperatura subió más de lo que las normas del decoro permitían, quise abrazarla y lo hice, pero mantuve mis manos solo en su cadera ya que aún era muy pronto para una segunda ronda.

- Mmm… nunca me canso de nada que tenga que ver contigo – hablé manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Y ahora para celebrar.

Sentí a Bella removerse a mi lado y llevar el pitillo a sus labios, lo prendió y le dio una primera calada antes de extenderlo ante mí.

- ¿Quieres?

- Claro, después de todo estamos celebrando nuestro noviazgo – su sonrisa era tan grande que me pareció un poco más joven de sus diecisiete años.

- ¿De verdad somos novios, Edward?

Exhalé el humo antes de devolvérselo - ¿Por qué preguntas eso, amor?

- No lo sé – tomó el pitillo pero no lo fumó -, es solo que… tú de verdad me gustas, te quiero y me da algo de miedo que todo esto haya sido solo algo así como un reto.

- Nunca – me acerqué su suficiente a su rostro como para que nuestras narices se rozaran -, no pienses eso. En mi vida había considerado tener una novia, siempre pensé que la única mujer de mi vida sería mi madre, pero solo me bastó conocerte para saber que estaba jodido, ya te lo dije, Bella – con mi mano derecha recorrí sus labios rozados -, tú eres mi razón.

- Como la canción – recordó.

- Como la canción – afirmé y aproveché sus labios estirados para tomarlos entre los míos.

En cuanto liberé sus labios, ella fumó un poco de su plantita, pero esta vez no una, sino dos veces. Para cuando me pasó el pitillo ya quedaba menos de la mitad.

- Edward… - su tono de voz había cambiado bastante así que me giré hacía ella apoyando mi cabeza en una mano para poder verla mejor -, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- No es malo – volvió a fumar –, por lo menos yo no lo siento así, pero… creo que depende de cómo lo veas tú.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – esta vez no me devolvió el pitillo, volvió a darle una calada -, ey, me estás preocupando – le rocé un brazo y ella sonrió un poco, solo un poco.

- Es sobre tu mamá… yo, creo que tiene pareja.

- Oh – abrí los ojos mucho y pestañeé varias veces como si eso me ayudara a procesar sus palabras -, bueno, supongo que si ella es feliz…

- ¿Edward? – volví a ponerle atención antes de seguir con mis cavilaciones -, creo que la pareja de tu mamá es mi mamá.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :)**

**Chicos, muchisimas gracias a quienes leen y comentan, leer sus comentarios me sube el ánimo y me inspira a seguir escribiendo**

**Y mil gracias a mi beta, Erica Castelo que me ayuda mucho ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sentí cómo mis manos tiritaban y cómo mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar, sentía un peso sobre mis hombros y… aunque pareciera un llorón, incluso tenía ganas de llorar. Quería subir mi mano y secar las pequeñas gotas que se había formado bajo mis ojos pero no pude.

Gemí.

Gemí de dolor.

Gemí de cansancio.

Gemí de rabia.

Esto no podía ganármelo.

Apreté el agarre de mis manos al fierro y me levanté las últimas dos veces que me faltaban para llegar a las treinta y sobre pasar al cabrón de mi cuñado y mi amigo.

- ¡TREINTA! – grité mientras me dejaba caer de vuelta al suelo y apuntaba a Emmett -, ¡y en tu cara!

Mi cuñado me hubiera golpeado si su hermana no lo hubiera tomado del brazo.

Por suerte, ver a Bella era mil veces mejor que poner atención a Emmett, así que desvié por completo mis ojos hacía mi novia y abrí mis brazos para que se acercara. Solo cuando lo hice me di cuenta de lo transpirado que estaba producto del reciente esfuerzo, iba a cerrarlos pero Bella se dejó caer en ellos antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Lo siento, amor – masajeé su espalda -, estoy todo sudado.

- Hueles a hombre – ella se separó de mí para verme, cuando hicimos contacto, se alzó en puntillas y acarició mis labios con los suyos -, y ese es el mejor olor que podrías emanar para mí.

Cuando sus manos pasearon hacia mi espalda rodeando mi cintura, sentí un ligero tirón en mi entrepierna que me pedía que la tomara y la llevara lejos de aquí.

Lejos del pesado de su hermano y del mirón de mi amigo. Afiancé mi agarré en su cintura y quise acercarla un poco más para sentirla más cerca, pero sabía que si lo hacía terminaría mostrándole a todos lo mucho que necesitaba un poco de atención en mi zona baja.

- Supongo que como ganaste te quedas con la chica.

Abracé a Bella desde su espalda y me cubrí con su cuerpo en el caso de que se viera algo de mi erección, apoyé mi mentón en su hombro y les sonreí a los dos hombres derrotados que había frente a mí.

- Supongo que cualquiera no puede con el peso de su cuerpo – me burlé y me premié dándole un beso al hombro de mi chica.

- ¡Exijo la revancha! – Emmett ya se estaba remangando su camiseta, que por cierto era de mangas cortas, listo para la revancha.

Lástima por él.

- Lo siento, cuñadito… pero yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Pasé las manos por la cintura de mi novia hasta cruzarlas sobre su vientre.

- Pues más tarde follas con mi hermanita… y eso si es que te dejo – me apuntó con su dedote.

- ¡Ey! – por fin Jasper apareció e intervino -, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos por unas cervezas y dejamos a estos tortolitos solos?

Emmett me miró primero, luego a su hermana y por último a nuestro amigo. Lo meditó por un segundo hasta que relajó sus hombros y los encogió.

- Bien, pero solo porque sé que mañana me darás la revancha… ¿cierto, Edward?

- Claro – rodé los ojos pero a él pareció no importarle.

- Ahora – se volteó hacia Jasper y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo -, vamos por esas cervezas… y quizás por un par de mujeres.

Jasper asintió y golpeó su hombro para después quitarse el brazo de encima. Mi amigo me guiñó un ojo y terminó por arrastrar a Emmett fuera del parque.

En Forks no había mucho que hacer un viernes por la noche si no te ibas de fiesta, es por eso que estar en el parque a las once de la noche se me hacía bastante extraño. Sabía que debía ir a ver lo de mi "negocio" y buscar la forma de dejarlo, pero esta noche Bella quería hacer algo tranquilo y por supuesto que eso dejaba fuera de los planes ir a Port Ángeles y lo que tuviera que ver con el tráfico de drogas.

Solo llevaba unos días siendo oficialmente su novio, pero estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida, Bella era mi luz… era…

¡Mierda!

Le sonreí mientras nos sentábamos en el pasto, ella me hacía desvariar incluso cuando no estaba abriendo la boca.

Abrí los brazos para que se acurrucara en ellos y me complací al sentí su calor muchísimo más cerca.

A pesar del amor inmenso que siento por mi madre, creo que me falta un poco más de motivación para dejar a Cayo y su maldito negocio, pero a la mañana siguiente de hacer el amor con Bella, por fin me di cuenta que esto era algo que no podía seguir dilatando, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado y no me iba a quedar de vago, algo encontraría que me reportara algo de ganancias, sé que no serían las mismas de mi actual "empleo", pero esperaba que por lo menos me sirvieran para cooperar con algo en casa.

- ¿Qué piensas?

Besé sus cabellos y le sonreí – En que debo cambiar de trabajo.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿algo está mal?

- No, es solo que… - lo medité hasta encontrar las palabras correctas -, quiero algo más cerca y con mejores horarios.

- ¿Para estar más cerca de mí?

Sé que no quiso removerse para excitarme, pero mierda que lo consiguió cuando su pequeño pero firme trasero se restregó contra mi ingle.

- Quiero tenerte siempre así de cerca.

Aproveché el momento y la senté, sin ningún pudor, sobre mi erección, ella gimió bajito, pero casi gritó cuando mordí su cuello. Amaba su risa juguetona y amaba ser yo quien la provocara.

El solo hecho de tenerla así, tranquila y a mi lado, me bastaba para sentirme completo. Respiré un poco del frío aire de Forks y me di cuenta que no podíamos estar mucho más tiempo aquí, ya estaba humedeciendo y lo último que quería era que mi niña se resfriara.

- Deberíamos irnos a casa.

- Vamos a la mía – me miró hacia atrás –, mi mamá…

Se calló al mismo tiempo que mi rostro se contraía, sabía que debía verme como si hubiera mordido limón y es que así mismo era como me sentía.

- Edward…

- No – la corté -, está bien, es solo que… me gustaría que mi madre me tuviera un poco más de confianza.

- Yo creo que quieren estar seguras, supongo que esto no debe de ser algo fácil de decir, pese a todo lo liberal que es mi madre nunca ha tenido una pareja femenina y he de suponer que Esme tampoco – asentí dándole la razón –, bien, entonces es lógico que quieran esperar un poco más de tiempo para hacernos participes de su relación.

Relación.

Me he pasado la vida con miedo a que la palabra "relación" involucrara a mi madre, sé que era un chico egoísta pero ella siempre ha estado para mí y solo para mí, por eso que a estas alturas ya estaba convencido que eso siguiera siendo así. No me esperaba que mi madre quisiera tener una pareja, menos que fuera la madre de Bella y muchísimo menos que fuera mujer.

Pero en algo tenía razón mi, tan siempre sabia, novia. Mi madre estaba más feliz que nunca.

_- Ey, no digas nada, solo __obsérvala__, saca tus conclusiones, ve si la __ves__ distinta… feliz, y ahí tendrás tu respuesta._

_- Pero… ¿estás segura? – no estoy seguro de cu__á__ntas veces había hecho la misma pregunta, pero no pude evitar repetirla una vez más._

_- Ed… las vi besándose…_

_Gemí y dejé caer, con demasiada fuerza, mi cabeza de vuelta a la cama. Esto estaba peor de lo que pensaba, no es que tuviera algún rechazo especial hacia las lesbianas, pero…_

_Era mi madre._

_- ¿Segura?_

_La miré solo por un ojo pero la vi rodar los suyos._

_- ¿Te da… asco?_

_- ¡NO! – quizás fui un poco más expresivo de lo normal -, para nada, es solo… que es extraño._

_- Pero si se aman está todo bien ¿no?_

_- Claro…_

_- Ey – se volteó para verme -, ya verás que en cuanto las veas juntas aclararás todas tus dudas, juro que son la pareja más feliz de este mundo._

_- Bueno – me apresuré a contradecirla -, creo que ahí te equivocas, porque – rodeé su cintura y la apegué un poco más hacía mi -, la pareja más feliz de este mundo somos nosotros._

Pestañeé varias veces pero me puse de pie en cuanto me sentí capaz de volver al presente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa que no quiero a mi novia con un resfrío – le contesté.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa?

- Tu mamá…

- Dijo que iría a Port Ángeles.

Sonreí – Sí, la mía dijo que iría con tu madre, algo de unas compras que necesitaba hacer.

Estaba feliz por mi madre pero de cierta forma me sentía decepcionado - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué crees que no confían en nosotros?

Ya habíamos salido del parque y ahora íbamos abrazados hacia la casa de Bella – Creo que es por lo que ya te dije… necesitan tiempo.

- Sí, seguro.

Abracé mejor a mi novia y sonreí para mis adentros en cuanto vimos la puerta de su casa. Mis ansias crecieron en cuanto entramos, estuve listo para besarla con desenfreno pero ella no me lo permitió, puso una de sus manos sobre mi boca impidiéndome siquiera respirar su aliento.

- ¿Qué?

- Antes de nada… tengo que darle de comer a mi plantita.

Vi como Bella se movía por la sala en dirección a la cocina, allí la vi remover un par de cosas y llegar hasta una parte debajo de la ventana en donde estaba su plantita. Vi como sacaba algo de un sobre y lo esparcía por sobre la tierra para luego verter un poco de agua sobre la tierra.

- ¿Qué es lo que le echaste primero?

- Unas vitaminas, la ayudan a crecer sana y fuerte – me sonrió de una forma que tuve que retorcerme las manos para no correr a tomarla entre mis brazos.

- Está bonita.

- ¿Cierto que sí? – me volvió a sonreír pero luego se giró hacía su plantita -. Eres la plantita más linda del mundo y tienes que crecer mucho… así como ahora.

Sabía que a las plantas había que hablarle pero la pasión con la que le hablaba Bella a su plantita era algo excepcional.

- ¿Cómo le sacas las hojas?

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Yo sabía cómo preparar líneas en una mesa, las inyecciones e incluso, sabía cómo hacer papelillos, pero no tenía ni idea del proceso previo. Así que con un poco de obvia curiosidad, asentí emocionado.

- ¡Claro! – me acerqué los pasos que nos separaban y me quedé al lado de ella.

Ella se puso algo más seria y asintió – Bien, lo primero es saber cortar la hoja, hay que hacerlo con la mano, nunca con algún objeto externo.

- ¿Por qué? – fruncí el ceño.

- Porque así es más natural – ella me respondió -, trataremos de asemejar el corte a como si la hoja se hubiera caído de forma natural.

- De acuerdo… ¿y luego?

Ella cortó la hoja y yo la miré atento – Luego la secamos.

- ¿A sol? – estúpidamente miré por la venta solo para comprobar que ya no había sol afuera.

- Eso es lo ideal, pero en Forks es imposible, además de que a veces es un poco complicado… no queremos llamar la atención de los vecinos o la policía, ¿verdad?

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué aún más a mi cuerpo – Por supuesto que no lo queremos… imagínate cómo sería mi vida sin mi preciosa y maravillosa novia.

- Sería horrible – estuvo de acuerdo conmigo antes de dejar un tímido beso en mis labios -. Pero, ahora sigamos.

A regañadientes la dejé salir de entre mis brazos. Vi mientras removía un par de cosas en su cocina, no supe lo que estaba buscando hasta que llegó de vuelta con un sartén en sus manos.

- Este es el segundo método – me habló.

- ¿Y pones las hojas ahí?

- Exacto.

Miré mientras Bella ponía las hojas en el sartén y las movía solo meneando el mango, mantuvo todo el tiempo el sartén en el aire impidiendo que tocara directamente el fuego. Por un momento me concentré en las hojas de marihuana como cambian su color verde intenso a un verde musgo, el cambio era sutil pero mientras más Bella las movía, más se notaba el cambio.

Quedé impresionado cuando, sin necesidad siquiera de tocar las hojas, estas se fueron deshaciendo un poco.

- ¿Y ahora? – le pregunté mirándola.

- Ahora se arman los papelillos.

De otro cajón en la cocina sacó su siempre tan variado y provisto arsenal de papelillos de colores, esta parte me la sabía pero siempre era sexy ver cómo Bella ponía las hojas desechas, que se terminaron por deshacer cuando las tocó, sobre el papelillo. Pero mierda, la mejor parte era cuando pasaba su exquisita lengua para cerrarlo.

Y ahí la perdí… Perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba, se fue a la mierda.

Ya no me importaba el papelillo en sus manos, que seguramente estaba delicioso, ni nada a mi alrededor, en esos momentos lo único en lo que pensaba era en tenerla entre mis brazos.

La besé con pasión pero con la suficiente calma para disfrutar de cada parte de su boca. Sabía que ella ya estaba entregada a mis caricias por lo que no perdí tiempo y la subí a la encimera en donde terminé de disfrutar de ella.

Estar dentro de Bella definitivamente era la mejor parte de mí, hasta ahora no había pasado una día entero sin que dejara de estar dentro de ella y no pensaba comprobar cómo sería. Por lo que a penas deslicé el condón por mi erección me hundí en su centro.

- Bella…

Gemí mientras tomaba sus piernas desde sus rodillas y las enganchaba en mis brazos, con mis manos me afirmé del borde de la encimera y adquirí el impulso necesario para balancearme sobre ella.

- Yo… esto…

Amaba escucharla decir incoherencia, en estos días había aprendido que la segunda cosa más maravillosa en este mundo, luego de escuchar a Bella llegando al orgasmo, era escucharla perdiéndose en el placer mientras yo la hacía mía.

Mis pantalones estaban en mis tobillos pero odiaba la idea de que el perfecto trasero de mi novia estuviera siendo aplastado así que aguantando el dolor de mis bolas, me separé de ella y la di vuelta para poder volver a introducirme en su interior pero esta vez desde atrás.

Cualquier visión que incluyera a Bella era fabulosa, pero hoy había descubierto otra, Bella reflejada en la ventana de su cocina mientras yo le hacía el amor.

Mis bolas se apretujaron y mi polla se terminó de hinchar cuando Bella alcanzó su orgasmo. Era maravilloso escucharla correrse, aunque me gustaba más verla cuando lo hacía, pero sentir su mano acariciar mis bolas para ayudarme a acabar, fue sublime.

Mi cuerpo, ahora lánguido cayó sobre su espalda, la besé repetidas veces entre sus pecas hasta que ella misma se dio vuelta y me llevó hasta su habitación.

.

.

.

Odiaba despedirme de mi novia, pero sentí llegar a Reneé, lo que quería decir que mi madre ya estaba en casa, y eso significaba que era el momento para tratar de entablar una conversación con ella.

Mientras mi suegra entraba unos paquetes, yo bajé las escaleras, Bella aún dormía como el ángel que era por lo que más tarde pasaría a verla de nuevo.

- Oh, Edward… ¿te quedaste a pasar la noche aquí?

Asentí, no porque ella se acostara con mi madre dejaba de ser mi suegra – Sí… lo siento si no te avisamos.

- Tranquilo – le restó importancia mientras hacía un gesto despreocupado con su mano -, confío en mi hija y sé que es inteligente… además, tú eres un buen chico.

No pude evitar que se me inflara un poco el pecho por sus palabras – Gracias.

- ¿Y ya te vas? – ella había avanzado hacia la cocina, en donde comenzó a hacerse un té mientras me hablaba.

- Sí, quería hablar con mi madre.

- Oh – pese a que Reneé me estaba dando la espalda, pude sentir a la perfección como se tensaron sus hombros -, ¿todo bien?

Me dio una fugaz mirada, supe que me estaba evaluando por lo que puse mi mejor sonrisa despreocupada – Oh, sí… solo quería hablar un poco con ella, a veces siento que paso mucho tiempo con Bella y no quiero que sienta que la he dejado de lado.

- Estoy segura que ella entiende lo que es estar enamorados.

Cuando vi la sonrisa de Reneé no me importó nada más, si ella miraba a mi madre con esos ojos soñadores yo podía darme por satisfecho al saber que alguien la amaba tanto.

- Sí, pero ahora me voy, ¿le dices a Bella que la vengo a ver más tarde?

- Claro, hijo… adiós.

Me despedí solo con un gesto de mano.

Para cuando llegué a mi casa, mi madre estaba haciendo lo mismo que Reneé, un té, así que me fui directo a la cocina.

- ¿Hay uno para mí?

- Oh, hijo – se tomó el pecho pero me sonrió -, lo siento, no te escuché… ¿estabas donde Bella?

- Sí… pero llegó Reneé así que me vine para hacerte compañía… ¿lo pasaron bien?

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios – Sí… hace mucho que no salía.

- Me agrada que tengas una amiga, siempre es bueno tener alguien con quien salir.

Estudié su reacción pero ella no dejó de sonreír, solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en las tazas de té, cuando las tuvo listas las dejó en la mesa junto a un plato de galletas. Lo primero que hice fue tomar una y satisfacer un poco a mi vacío estómago, recién ahora me venía a dar cuenta que no comía nada desde ayer en la tarde, y es que bueno, habían mejores cosas que hacer cuando tenía a Bella desnuda entre mis brazos.

Moví mi cabeza un lado al otro para despejar esas exquisitas imágenes y me volví a concentrar en mi madre.

- ¿Y a dónde fueron?

- Oh, por ahí y por allá… hicimos un par de compras.

- Creo que podríamos tener una cena – me encogí de hombros para que mi idea se viera relajada -, para celebrar mi noviazgo con Bella y tu… amistad con Reneé.

Creo que las cagué porque mi madre solo me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados cuando trataba de leerme más allá de lo que estaba viendo, así que magistralmente desvié mi mirada.

- Sí… supongo que es una buena idea.

Ella aún seguía estudiándome por lo que no pude estar más agradecido cuando mi celular sonó salvándome de su escrutinio.

- Perdón – me excusé para levantarme.

Avancé hasta la sala de estar y ahí conteste, pero para mi mala suerte, no miré el número antes de hacerlo.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué mierda ayer no viniste por tu mercancía?, ¿Quién mierda te crees, Edward Cullen, para dejar tu trabajo botado?

No sé si fueron las palabras o el tono de Cayo lo que provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo... por fin :)**

**Espero que aún estén por aquí leyendome, amo sus comentarios y los leo todos pero no alcanzo a contestarlos, sorry :(**

**Erica Castelo, como siempre, mil gracias por betearme :)**

Besos, Joha!


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

- ¡Edward!, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

Cuando reaccioné, lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que mi madre seguía en la cocina. Luego de respirar hondo y agarrar fuerza de donde no tenía, me dispuse a contestar.

- Cayo – comencé -, este no es el momento correcto para…

- ¡Y una mierda!

Cerré los ojos y alejé un poco el teléfono para sofocar su grito – Mira, Cayo – aunque me estuviera cagando de miedo, sabía que tenía una sola opción de salir airoso de esta y eso poniendo a la misma altura de él -, o bajas el puto tono o esta llamada se acaba aquí.

- Oh, pero si el nene tiene cojones.

Aunque su tono había bajado, sabía que seguía igual de encabronado que antes. Volví a mirar hacía mi madre y pese a que ella aún no salía a buscarme, decidí no seguir tentando mi suerte y salí hacia el patio haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorar el discurso de Cayo sobre como yo era un pendejo que no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

- ¡Me cansaste! – rezongué con los dientes apretados -, tú me cansaste, me cansó tu hermana y me cansó toda esta mierda… ¡se acabó!

Miré hacia el cielo y dejé que los decadentes rayos de sol me dieran un poco de calor. La línea seguía muda del otro lado, pero la respiración agitada de mi interlocutor me indicaba que la llamada seguía corriendo.

El viento en Forks siempre corría con fuerza, por eso no me sorprendió que los árboles hicieran ese extraño ruido o que mi cuerpo se sintiera frío de repente, me senté en el escalón de entrada y enterré mi rostro en mi mano libre. En este momento estaba definiendo una parte muy importante de mi vida, y aunque sabía que Cayo tenía mucha razón en las cosas que estaba ladrando al teléfono, también estaba muy claro en que había cosas en las que ya no podía seguir cediendo.

- Cayo…

- ¡NO!, te callas esa puta boca y me escuchas – rodé los ojos, sabía que esto era tiempo perdido pero decidí dejarlo que hablara lo que quisiera -, no me importa si te diste cuenta que no quieres ser solo un traficante ni si tu mami descubrió tus actividades extracurriculares y mucho menos si piensas que tu novia _hippie_ se puede molestar contigo…

Poco a poco mi espalda se empezó a enderezar, o más bien a estirar. – No vayas por ese lado, Cayo… - si él podía amenazar, yo también podía. Este juego lo pueden jugar dos.

- ¿Y por dónde estoy yendo, según tú?

- No te metas con mi familia – creo que mis palabras fueron lo suficientemente firmes como para hacerlo reír.

- Edward, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Fruncí el ceño pero le respondí. – Diecisiete.

- Bien, yo tengo treinta y uno, y no llevo en este negocio solo un par de años, llevo en este negocio desde el momento en que nací… mi padre se dedicó a lo mismo y él se preocupó de enseñarme todo lo que sabía para que yo no cometiera sus mismos errores, así que de alguna forma se podría decir que soy su versión mejorada – suspiré pero no lo interrumpí -. Así que si hay algo que sé es cómo tratar como las personas y tú no eres el primer ni el ultimo niñito que creyó que podría con esto y después se dio cuenta que se cagaba en los pantalones cada vez que tenía que hacer una entrada, sé cómo funciona la gente como tú y sé cómo hacer para mantenerlos interesados.

- No me interesa el dinero… yo encontré otro trabajo.

Lo último era mentira pero no me gustaba para nada por dónde iba esta conversación, en estos momentos lo único que quería era cortarle.

- Y yo no te estoy hablando de dinero.

- ¿Y de qué estás hablando entonces?

- Oh, querido – volvió a su tono jovial y macabro -, eso tendrás que averiguarlo esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Es sábado, Edward, día de trabajo… quiero tu culo aquí a las once. Punto.

Miré hacía dentro de la casa por instinto – Ya te dije que lo dejaba y…

- Oh, no. Tú traerás tu culo a mi casa esta noche si es que me conoces por lo menos un poco como para saber de lo que soy capaz si me enojo de verdad.

Agradecí que la llamada fuera trancada por su parte porque mis dedos estaban inmovilizados y mi garganta cerrada. Solo el ruido que hacía el viento mientras se movía por entre los árboles y el latido desaforado de mi corazón me indicaban que los segundos seguían pasando.

Como pude, tomé el celular y lo dejé aún lado, ya, con mis dos manos libres pude tomar mi cabeza entre ellas y enterrarla para ver si privándome de la vista, y de otros sentidos, conseguía recobrar un poco de la cordura que sentí haber perdido en estos minutos.

Dejé pasar lo que creí fueron unos minutos y me dediqué a recordar el sin fin de historias que había escuchado sobre Cayo, sabía que él no me mentía cuando decía que no me convenía verlo enojado, pero también estaba seguro que si no me retiraba ahora de este negocio, dentro de nada vería mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos, ya había despertado la llama en él, y si el malnacido sabía sobre mi madre y Bella es porque había estado investigándome. Así que no es como si mis opciones fueran muchas.

No lo eran para nada.

Unas manos que conocía a perfección se deslizaron por mis hombros y se movieron cuando se sentó a mi lado. Cuando pequeño solía recostar mi cabeza en las faldas de mi madre mientras ella me acariciaba los cabellos y me contaba historias con de mi padre, creo que esas historias fueron mi mundo hasta que cumplí los diez años y me di cuenta que no podía basar mi vida en solo historias, mi padre ya no estaba aquí y en ese segundo exacto en que lo acepté, siento que me hice hombre.

No niego que me hubiera gustado tener a alguien que me enseñara a jugar al futbol o me lanzara una pelota de béisbol mientras yo aprendía a usar mi guante, pero esa no era mi vida, mi vida era mi madre y hasta hace unos meses era la única razón de mi existencia, cuando todo era una mierda y se caía a pedazos a nuestro alrededor, ya sea por no tener el dinero suficiente para pagar cosas tan esenciales como la luz o el agua, o incluso para echarle algo a la olla.

Pero ahora, ahora tenía una razón más para no meterme en ese hoyo que contantemente amenazaba con tragarme.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa, hijo?

Lentamente me volteé a ver a mi madre y me complací al verla mucho mejor que aquellos días en que las cosas estaban tan mal, ella había alcanzado una delgadez insana en esos tiempo. Pero ahora estaba bien.

- Creo que estoy enamorado – murmuré sin dejar de sonreírle.

- ¿Lo crees?

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros – Nunca pensé que iba a querer a alguien más en esta vida como te quiero a ti, mamá… pero Bella – me llevé una mano a la nuca y me rasqué la parte trasera solo por hacer algo -, Bella es todo lo que nunca pensé merecer en una mujer, y ella está a mi lado, así que supongo que es normal que sienta miedo e inseguridad ¿no?

- Bueno, sí… es normal – ella miró al frente y asintió. Pero muy pronto volvió a mirarme -, pero solo hasta cierto punto, no creo que sea bueno dar las cosas, y sobre todo a las personas, por hecho, pero tampoco es bueno que vivas con inseguridad, tienes que estar seguro de quién eres y a quién tienes a tu lado.

- Yo estoy seguro de Bella – ni siquiera tuve que pensar mis palabras, solo salieron de mí.

- ¿Y de ti?

Dudé y mi madre lo notó porque puso una mano en mi hombro y respiró con pesadez. – Primero tienes que saber quién eres tú, hijo, o si no nunca serás capaz de entregarte por completo a una relación. Y si de algo estoy segura es de que Bella es una chica que se merece a alguien completo a su lado.

Cuando pequeño solía tener este tipo de conversaciones a diario con mi madre, aunque guardando las proporciones de la edad. Ahora, hace tanto que no teníamos una, que hablar con ella en estos momentos me hacía pensar en lo que pendejo que estaba siendo este último tiempo como para perderme estos momentos.

- Me gustó mucho hablar contigo, mamá… me ayudaste.

- Bueno, me alegro mucho hijo – me dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y se puso de pie. La miré hacia arriba porque sabía que había algo más -, y con respecto a esa cena… creo que es una buena idea… que invitemos a los Swan a comer. ¿Te parece bien que sea hoy?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos antes de contestar – No, mamá, lo siento pero hoy no puedo, tengo un compromiso.

- ¿Con Bella?

- No… con unos amigos – casi sentí como el veneno de mis palabras pasaba directamente por mi garganta. El día que considerara a Cayo como algo cercano a un amigo me mataba antes.

- Bien, entonces como es sábado y son… - miró su reloj y frunció el ceño -, las nueve de la mañana… y nadie nos apura para nada, ¿Qué te parece si dormimos algo?, estoy cansadísima y podría apostar que tú también.

- Sí… de hecho – le sonreí porque sabía que ella no quería saber los detalles de mi cansancio, así como a mí tampoco me interesaban los suyos y el porqué estaba bostezando tanto -, creo que es una muy buena idea.

- ¡Excelente!, cuando despertemos veremos que comemos.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, entré a la casa y subí a mi habitación. En el momento en que toqué la cama me vino todo el sueño acumulado de la noche anterior, pero mientras caía en la inconsciencia, solo pude pensar en aquel magnifico cuerpo desnudo que me hacía falta.

.

.

.

Desde que conocí a Bella y me di cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí, supe que me sería imposible volver a dormir y no tener sueños eróticos con ella, por lo mismo ya estaba acostumbrado, porque, por más que ya pudiera tenerla para mí, su cuerpo y su esencia seguía llamándome incluso en el estado REM.

Pero pese a que ya estuviera acostumbrado a soñar sus labios, sus dedos y su cuerpo. Este sueño estaba siendo demasiado real.

- Mmm… Bella – gemí cuando sentí su aliento en mi pecho desnudo… y su lengua…

¡Dios!

Su lengua era simplemente fabulosa… el mejor inicio hacía el pecado.

- Bella…

Cuando su cálida lengua comenzó a revolotear en mi ombligo supe que esto de ninguna forma en el infierno podía ser un sueño. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mejor visión el mundo.

- Oh… Bella…

- Tú solamente relájate… yo te haré disfrutar.

La mirada que me dio me obligó de dejarme caer por completo en la cama, pero fue solo por un segundo, porque verla bajarme el cierre con los dientes era un espectáculo que no me podía perder de ninguna forma.

- ¿Vas a…?

- Chupártelo… sí, cariño… voy a darte una rica mamada.

¡Mierda!

Mejor que todo lo anterior era escuchar a Bella diciendo lo que pensaba hacer conmigo. Me volví a apoyar en mis antebrazos y disfruté de cómo Bella me quitaba mis pantalones, la ayudé alzando mis caderas y disfruté de la sensación que provocaba la tela saliendo de mi cuerpo.

- Veamos que tan duro estás… - no sé si ella me estaba hablando a mí o solo estaba hablando con ella.

Pero yo le tenía una respuesta.

Duro.

Muy, muy duro, así es como estaba.

- Oh, veo que alguien está ansioso.

Agarré las sábanas con fuerzas y procuré concentrarme en ello porque las ganas que tenía de llevar mis manos hasta los cabellos de mi novia para obligarla a que me tragara… eran enormes.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Abrí los ojos enormes y siseé por lo bajo cuando con su dedo, Bella recogió mi liquido pre seminal, estaba esperando que lo hiciera con su boca pero ella amaba torturarme.

- Bella… por favor – rogué. Porque con ella no me importaba rogar.

En estos momentos ella me tenía agarrado de las bolas.

Literalmente.

Porque su mano se movió hacía mis testículos y las comenzó a masajear con extrema maestría.

- Mmm… que pasa si…

Gruñí como nunca lo había hecho. Jamás en mi vida había dejado que alguien se acercara siquiera a mi ano, pero Bella lo hizo, y sin ninguna pena, mi polla se hinchó todavía más, si eso era posible y un poco más de líquido se acumuló en la punta.

Si ella no comenzaba a tocarme iba a estallar.

- Bella…

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Verla alejándose de mí no era una opción. Así que lo lamenté enormemente pero no pude seguir comportándome como el caballero que trataba ser y me rendí. La tomé de sus cabellos y la incité a que abriera su boca y tomara mi polla con ella.

En cuanto la calidez de su boca me rodeó me sentí en paz, pero solo duró un par de segundo ya que Bella sabía torturarme y lo hizo cuando comenzó a mover su lengua y a usar sus dientes con la presión justa y necesaria para volverme completamente loco.

A estas alturas, aunque mis manos seguían en sus cabellos, la presión que estaba haciendo era completamente nula, ya que estaba absolutamente entregado al placer que estaba recibiendo.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, quise mover mis caderas y embestir en la boca de Bella pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, solo se estiró en el momento en que mi orgasmo se acumuló y mi leche salió disparada directamente hacia la garganta de mi adorada novia.

Ahora, pese a mi estado casi catatónico, encontré las fuerzas para levantarme y poder llegar hasta Bella. Lo primero que hice fue limpiar la comisura de su boca que aún tenía residuos de mí, pero ella, sorprendiéndome como siempre, tomó mi dedo y lo limpió con su lengua.

- ¿Cómo puedo ponerme duro de nuevo si acabo de correrme?

Acaricié su rostro y no pude evitar besarla. – Eso es porque yo soy muy deseable.

- Sí, lo eres – estuve de acuerdo con ella.

- Ahora – la tomé de la cintura y me dejé caer de vuelta a la cama para que ella quedara sobre mí -, creo que es hora de devolverte el favor.

- Oh cariño, eso no es necesario – murmuró mientras jugaba con mis cabellos -, de hecho, pensé que podríamos salir… ¿te apetece ir a algún bar por unas cervezas o algo?, digo, es sábado y no nos vendría mal salir un rato.

- ¿Qué hora es?

Me giré hacía mi mesa de noche y tomé mi celular solo para comprobar que había dormido muy buena parte de la tarde.

- Tranquilo amor, aún es temprano.

- Sí – murmuré respirando porque recién eran las seis de la tarde -, pero lo siento amor – volví a mi posición y acomodé mis manos en sus caderas -, pero esta noche tengo que llevar a Jasper a Port Ángeles, quedé en acompañarlo en un cosa importante.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo siento, señorita curiosa – toqué la punta de mi nariz y traté de que mi tono fuera el mas juguetón posible -, pero ese es un secreto de él y no puedo romperlo.

- Bien – bufó estirando su labio inferior -, pero ¿mañana si podemos hacer algo?

- Lo que quieras, amor.

- ¿Algo con Black? Sabes, ha estado muy solito y quizás podríamos sacarlo a dar una vuelta.

- Pues eso me parece una muy buena idea.

Busqué sus labios y me deleité con ellos.

Me quedé con Bella solo nos minutos más porque mi estómago comenzó a protestar por mi falta de consideración al no alimentarme.

Tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro bajamos a la cocina, por suerte, mi madre distrajo a Bella y me dieron el tiempo para correr a llamar a Jasper, sé que debería haberlo hecho antes de dormir pero confiaba en mi amigo y en que no me iba a dejar solo en esto.

- ¡Ey, Edward!, ¿qué pasa hermano?

- Necesito ir a ver a Cayo hoy… es serio.

Sentí un par de cosas removerse pero no quise hacerme ni siquiera una idea - ¿Qué pasó?

- Le dije que quería salirme y no lo tomó muy bien… creo que me metí en un jodido problema, Jazz.

- Tranquilo, hermano, ya verás como salimos de esto… ¿a qué hora tienes que estar allá?

- A las once.

Él suspiró, estaba pensando. Lo conocía – Bien, entonces pasaré por ti a las nueve, llegaremos allá, iremos por una cerveza para tomar valor y luego iremos por ese malnacido… ya verás como cuando nos vea decididos desistirá de la idea de seguir jodiéndote.

- No lo sé, Jasper – murmuré sintiéndome demasiado cagón para mi gusto -, pero su tono de voz era como la de un jodido enfermo mental, este hombre ha estado en este mundo desde siempre y sabe cómo mantenerte haciendo lo que él quiere.

- Bien, entonces trataremos de llegar a un acuerdo… lo que sea, pero ya verás como hoy mismo te desligas de ese hijo de perra.

- Eso espero, hermano.

Un grito de Bella me apremió a cortar la llamada y a reunirme con las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

Mientras comíamos las veía y tomé valor para lo que esperaba a la noche. Por ellas era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Incluso de enfrentarme a Cayo.

.

.

.

Tomé el último trago de mi cerveza y tiré la lata lejos para que rodara por el callejón oscuro. Este barrio era horrible pero nunca antes lo había visto como lo que de verdad era… la boca del lobo.

- Tranquilo… yo estoy a tu lado.

- Gracias, amigo.

Le di una palmadita a Jasper y me decidí a avanzar.

En cuanto tocamos el timbre la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella no estaba nada más ni nada menos que Irina.

- Oh Eddie, por fin llegas… mi hermanito te estaba esperando.

Siempre tuve la sensación de que Cayo se tiraba a Irina, pero ver su labial rojo puta corrido me hizo reafirmar mi teoría. Jodidos cabrones enfermos.

¡Mierda!

Y yo había estado con ella.

Apunté en mi lista de cosas por hacer, ir al médico y hacerme un par de exámenes, me cortaba las bolas antes de pegarle algo a Bella.

En la sala del departamento estaba Cayo, sentado en su sofá y con una jodida sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sí.

Estos eran unos putos incestuosos.

- Pero miren lo que trajo el gato… si no es nada más ni nada menos que mi más escurridizo empleado.

- Yo no soy tu empleado – comencé -, creo que cuando hablamos dejé en claro que…

- Irina – él me interrumpió alzando una de sus manos y llamando a su hermana -, querida, tráeme el sobre blanco que dejé en mi escritorio por favor.

¿Cómo mierda no me había dado cuenta antes de que aquí pasaba algo?, si para cualquiera era obvio que Cayo estaba mirando el culo de su hermana mientras se alejaba, y no solo eso, se relamió los labios sin ningún pesar.

Yo solo le di una mirada a mi amigo y él se encogió de hombros como queriéndome decir que él ya lo sabía y que había tratado de advertirme. Y era verdad, Jasper siempre vio esta mierda mientras yo me dejé cegar por el dinero.

Para cuando Irina volvió yo solo quería salir de acá, darme media vuelta y no volver.

- Bien querido, Edward, ya que esta mañana manifestaste tus intenciones de dejarme, no me quedó de otra que buscar algún… estímulo – no me gustó su sonrisa ni sus gestos -, para que no te vayas… así que ten – tendió el sobre hacía mi. En un principio dudé pero terminé por ceder y acercarme a cogerlo -, esas son copias así que puedes quedártelas.

Agradecí que Jasper estuviera detrás de mí porque en el sobre había tres fotos de Bella, en todas ellas se veía tan inocente, en paz, ajena a toda esta mierda que me sentí contaminado por el solo hecho de pensar que alguien cercano a este círculo se le había acercado lo suficiente como para tomarle las fotos.

- ¿Y? – preguntó el malnacido -, ¿te estimulé lo suficiente o tengo que acercarme aún más a ella?, porque yo pienso que las fotos son de muy lejos y quizás…

La única forma que encontré para dejar salir un poco de mi ira fue tomando uno de los jarrones de la mesa de centro y estrellándolo en una de las paredes.

Estaba jodido y lo sabía.

No me iba a poder salir.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sorry, se me olvidó subirlo ayer :(, pero aquí ya está.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y a mi beta, Erica Castelo :)**

Besos, Joha!


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

- Nada.

- Edward…

- ¡No me pasa nada!, ¿bien?

Me paré de la mesa y me comencé a alejar de la cafetería, ni siquiera había alcanzado a cruzar la puerta cuando me arrepentí, pero mi humor era de mierda y no pensaba contagiar a Bella con él, prefería despejarme solo que involucrarla en mis estupideces.

Con paso decidido, me fui hasta la parte trasera del colegio en donde los _drogos_ acostumbraban a hacer de lo suyo, ninguno era cliente mío, de hecho, estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos sabía a lo que me dedicaba ya que desde un principio quise separar las aguas, en Forks estaba mi vida diaria, mi hogar, y en Port Ángeles, mi trabajo, así me ahorraba problemas y posibles confusiones. Pero hoy, de alguna forma, necesitaba sentirme en ese puto mundo que tanto aborrecía y del que no podía escapar.

- Miren a quién tenemos aquí… Cullen… ¿vienes por algo bueno?

Jared, un pendejo _emo_ me mostró una bolsa de lo que supuse sería cocaína, solo rodé los ojos y pasé por su lado.

- Vamos, Cullen… mira que la primera muestra es gratis.

Rei, esas eran mis palabras, una primera muestra gratis hacía que el setenta por ciento quisiera una segunda muestra que cobraba como si fueran tres porciones. Al final de cuentas, el traficante nunca pierde, solo lo hacen los ilusos que creen que metiéndose esa porquería serán capaces de escapar de su vida de mierda… ilusos.

- No, gracias – hablé con mi voz más seca.

Llegué a un rincón, alejado incluso de ellos y prendí uno de mis cigarrillos normales. Al darle la primera calada me quedé viéndolo, esta puta cosa era legal siendo mucho más venenosa que otras drogas, como la marihuana de cultivo. Si no fuera por las adicciones y las malditas leyes de prohibición de consumo, los traficantes no tendríamos trabajo y yo sería libre, pero como había comprobado durante la semana, este era un mundo muchísimo más grande que yo y cualquier otro traficante de medio pelo.

Solo alcancé a darle una calada más al cigarrillo antes de que se acumulara en mi boca ese sabor amargo que me revolvió el estómago, lo tiré al suelo y lo aplasté para después llevar mis manos a mi cabeza.

Por esta semana había logrado zafarme de Marco, mis _"vacaciones"_, como él las había llamado, finalizaban hoy y eso me dejaba en la asquerosa situación de tener que ir a Port Ángeles y servirle de perra.

- ¿Sabías que esconderte aquí no hace que tus problemas desaparezcan?

- Pero por lo menos puedo fingir que es así.

No alcé la vista aunque el cuello ya me estaba doliendo por la posición - Pero oí a Bella sollozar.

- ¡MIERDA! – tomé una roca del suelo y la tiré lo más lejos que me permitió mi entumecido brazo -, soy un jodido cabrón de mierda.

- Sí, en eso tengo que darte la razón – me moví solo para darle una mirada matadora al que se dice mi mejor amigo.

- No estás ayudando Jasper – hablé con los dientes apretados, pero su sonrisa se borró al mismo tiempo que yo dejaba caer mis hombros.

- Estás haciendo las cosas mal, Edward.

- Ya te dije que no hay nada que pueda hacer para salirme, Marco…

- No me refiero a eso – le puse atención y él estiró sus piernas para ponerse cómodo y explicarme su punto de vista, como siempre -, me refiero a que estás haciendo las cosa mal con Bella, lo peor que puedes hacer es alejarla y lo has estado haciendo toda la semana.

Suspiré y dejé que la brisa fría de Forks me diera directo en el rostro. Sabía que Jasper tenía razón, desde que vi las fotos de Bella en manos de Marco todo mi mundo se había visto trastocado. De alguna forma, estaba confirmando mi teoría inicial de que yo no era ni de cerca una buena opción para ella, si tan solo Bella fuera como cualquier otra chica podría incluso tratar de explicarla la situación, pero estaba seguro que con su forma tan particular de ver la vida y al mundo completo, hallaría la forma de querer ayudarme a salir de esta situación, y no podía permitir que ella se acercara, ni siquiera con el pensamiento a la mierda de Marco y su entorno.

Por eso, ahora estaba yo en la patética posición de alejarla, solo que con eso me estaba volviendo más miserable aún y le estaba haciendo daño, creo que un golpe de Emmett sería como una caricia comparado con el dolor que siento por saber que la hice llorar.

- Creo que lo mejor es que deje a Bella – murmuré.

- Oh no, eso sí que no – Jasper se puso de pie y se plantó frente a mi -, si tú haces eso te puedo asegurar que en nada estarás completamente perdido. En estos momentos, Bella es tu polo a tierra y tienes que empezar a confiar en ella.

- Sabes que no puedo decirle nada, eso sería involucrarla – arrugué el rostro de solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Mi amigo suspiró y se desordenó el cabello – Sí, lo sé, pero tiene que haber algo que le puedas decir que la ayude a entender tu actitud de mierda.

- ¿De verdad está llorando?

- Lo siento, hermano – se encogió de hombros -, pero sabes que ella es sensible y cree que tu actitud tiene que ver con algo que hizo o no sé qué… la verdad es que yo no soy el mejor lector de mujeres… ya sabes – se volvió a encoger de hombros -, por algo mi novia se acuesta con todos a mis espaldas.

Rodé los ojos – Tú no lo haces muy mal tampoco.

- No, pero creo que la relación con Rosalie se prolongó más de lo necesario.

- ¿La dejarás? – pregunté interesado y expectante. Quería ver a mi amigo feliz y esa perra no lo hacía feliz.

- Lo estoy considerando.

No era mucho pero por lo menos era algo.

Suspirando, me puse de pie y le di una ligera palmadita en el hombro, aunque todavía fuéramos unos pendejos, Jasper con su madurez autoadquirida y su sabiduría sabelotodo, daba buenos consejos.

- Iré a hablar con Bella.

- Creo que iba a los baños del segundo piso… – me encaminé dándole una ligera sonrisa a mi amigo -, pero ten cuidado con Emmett, no le gustó ver a su hermanita llorando.

- Sí, me imagino.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi _jeans_ y caminé con la cabeza gacha ignorando los murmullos y comentarios de Jared y sus amigos _drogos_, si lo que buscaba era alejarme de este mundo, lo que menos podía hacer era venir a meterme a lugares como estos cuando quería separar las aguas de mis vidas.

No levanté la vista porque pensé que todos me estaban mirando, quizás algunos lo hacían, pero no todos. Unos chicos me tapaban el paso así que los moví con fuerza, no me disculpé, ninguno me dijo nada tampoco. Fueron inteligentes.

Prácticamente arrastré los pasos por la escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso, y solo alcé la vista cuando unos tacones rosados se detuvieron frente a mí.

- ¿Vienes a ver a la nenita?... mira que te digo que aún no se le pasa el berrinche a la bebé.

Suspiré y subí la vista de a poco - ¿Es muy difícil pedirte que te metas en tu propia mierda?

- ¿Mi mierda? – se tocó el pecho ofendida -, ¡por Dios, Edward!, me ofendes.

- Y a mí me ofendes que estés siquiera cerca de mi novia, no quiero a una perra como tú cerca de ella.

Una mueca de dolor que terminó siendo una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro - ¿Se te olvida que cuando follábamos no te importa que fuera una perra?

- Mueve el culo, Ángela – quise pasar por un lado de ella pero me cortó el paso -. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- Quiero saber qué tiene ella – se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una posición que me dejaba en claro que no me dejaría pasar si no respondía -, ¿qué tiene ella que la hace tan especial? ¿Por qué con ella si te comprometiste y con el resto nunca pasaste de una follada rápida?

Sonreí y me relajé - ¿La has visto? – ante su mutismo continué -, Bella no necesita maquillaje, ropa de marca, dinero a montones, ni siquiera necesitaba un morral que cierre, ella solo es ella… así como es – me encogí de hombros -, Bella es un alma pura y aunque sé que soy un puto afortunado al tenerla y que debería hacerme a un lado para que alguien mejor…. – me detuve, porque el maldito de Garrett no se había acercado antes a mis pensamientos y de pronto, apareció de golpe con globos y serpentinas diciéndome que él estaba a la espera de que yo la cagara -. Bella es mi chica y lucharé por ella con todo lo que tengo.

- No tienes idea… llegará un día en que…

Solo vi como la cabeza de Ángela se iba hacia atrás y cómo trataba de zafarse de la mano que la tenía del pelo, entre movimiento y movimiento vi la falda larga y floral de Bella y su cabello ondeando de un lugar a otro mientras zamarreaba a la morena.

- ¡Suéltame, maldita!

- Te soltaré cuando me digas que no volverás a acercarte a mi novio – habló ella con una voz que no estaba muy seguro de haberle escuchado antes.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Dilo! – tiró aún mas fuerte consiguiendo que las piernas de Ángela cedieran y su pie derecho se doblara por el tacón que llevaba.

Un sollozó le procedió a sus palabras – Bien, lo prometo… no volveré a acercarme a Edward.

Bella la soltó dejándola caer, aún sorprendido, vi a Ángela arrastrarse por los pasillos hasta desaparecer en el sector de la escalera. Aún estaba tratando de comprender lo que acaba de presenciar cuando enfoqué mi vista en Bella. Su cabelló ondulado adornado con una tímida tiara de flores de colores y unos pendientes de hilo que le llegaban al hombros, le daban una apariencia tan inocente que todo esto se me hacía mucho mas irreal.

- ¿Qué…?

- No soy un ser celestial, Edward – comenzó a hablar ella -, sé que mi visión del mundo es algo especial pero no estoy ni de cerca ser alguien completamente puro.

- Para mí lo eres – volví a meter las manos en los bolsillos porque me picaban por abrazarla.

- No… soy alguien normal – agradecí que fuera ella la primera en acercarse -, y si sigues teniéndome en un pedestal, cada vez que peleemos o discutamos, te sentirás como el peor ser del mundo.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, porque así era exactamente cómo me sentía.

- Jasper me dijo que te pusiste a llorar.

- Soy sensible – se encogió de hombros -, lloro por todo.

- Bella…

- Pero – me interrumpió acercándose aún más a mí -, si hay algo que me pone de muy buen humor es el sexo de reconciliación.

Tomé su cintura en mis manos y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo - ¿Sexo de reconciliación, eh? – llevé mi rostro a su cuello y disfruté de su aroma floral -, aún no terminan las clases y saltárselas va en contra de las reglas.

- No cuando te sientes mal – murmuró.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – abrí mis labios y besé su hombro siguiéndole el juego.

Ella gimió y no dudé en bajar mis manos a su trasero, jamás había odiado con tantas ganas las faldas tan largas – Sí, me siento acalorada, a punto de desmayarme y también siento cómo estás tú… - se removió pegándose a mi erección -, esto debe ser muy _duro_, ¿no?

El doble sentido de sus palabras me llevaron a un punto de no retorno, si no salíamos de acá ahora mismo, terminaríamos follando en medio del pasillo y aunque la idea era excitante, no quería hacer que mi madre y Renée pasaran un mal rato ni que Emmett hiciera un yo-yo con mis bolas.

- Salgamos de aquí.

Tomé la mano de Bella y la comencé a arrastrar por los pasillos. Prácticamente volé en la motocicleta hasta su casa, había algo en la habitación de Bella que hacía del sexo algo muchísimo más placentero.

En cuanto entramos, la dejé caer encima de todos sus cojines de colores, ambos reímos tan fuerte que si hubiera habido alguien en casa se habría acercado a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Quise desvestir a mi novia con tranquilidad y disfrutando cada parte de su cuerpo, para hacer todo mucho más placentero para ella, pero en cuanto comencé a recorrer sus piernas con mis labios, supe que no iba a alcanzar a terminar mi tarea.

- Abre las piernas, amor – ella lo hizo y por fin pude meterme debajo de su falda, la dejé caer sobre mi cabeza mientras yo navegaba hasta su entrepierna -. ¡Oh, parece que he encontrado el tesoro que buscaba!

Ella se rio y yo aproveché de colar mis dedos por debajo de sus bragas, su risa murió en su garganta mientras yo jugueteaba con su clítoris.

- Mmm, puedo sentir lo mucho que te gusta esto – obviando su gemido de placer, levanté un poco más su falda y colé mi cabeza dejaba de ella, nadé hasta llegar a mi templo del placer y disfruté como nunca de su olor embriagador.

- Edward… estás tardando mucho…

- ¿En qué? – estoy segurísimo que mi voz salió sumamente amortiguada.

- En… comerme…

Enterré mi lengua en su coño porque, aunque no eran palabras precisamente calientes, si fueron suficientes para incentivarme a comérmela, como ella me pidió.

Lamí, mordisqué y chupé hasta llevarla al orgasmo, pero yo no era un mártir de mierda, mi polla estaba dura y necesitada de atención, así que sin darle tiempo para reponerse, le saqué la falda la puse en cuatro, con su culito bien arriba y listo para recibirme. Sin dejar de acariciarla, me desvestí, fue putamente difícil hacerlo con una sola mano pero no me importaba si mis calcetines estaban puestos, solo me interesaba saber que mi polla estaba libre de cualquier obstáculo.

- Algún día… - murmuré tanteando la entrada a su trasero.

- Edward…

- Tranquila, amor – besé la curvatura de su espalda y me deleité una vez más con su sabor, pero supe que debía alejarme antes de volver a perderme en ella -, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

- Edward – se volvió a quejar mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas tratando de incentivarme.

- Ya voy amor.

Moví mi mano sobre mi polla un par de veces para probarme y descubrí lo malditamente necesitado que estaba, tomé uno de los condones que estratégicamente había dejado sobre la cama y siseé mientras paseaba mi punta por la entrada de su coño y grité como un poseso al dar la primera estocada. Si ya de por sí estar en el interior de mi novia era el paraíso, embestirla desde atrás era sencillamente majestuoso.

Procuré que mis embestidas fueran profundas y constantes, lo suficientemente eficientes para que ambos lográramos un placentero orgasmo.

Satisfecho, me dejé caer sobre la espalda de mi novia pero sin fuerzas para salir de su interior, mejor, después de todo era mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

- ¿Crees que algún día nos cansaremos de esto? – murmuró ella mientras giraba la cabeza hacia mí.

- No… sé que somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como ir variando el sexo…

Gemí insatisfecho cuando Bella rodó alejándose de mí haciendo que mi folla semierecta golpeara en una de sus nalgas. La vi moverse sin siquiera preocuparse por su desnudez. Solo ahí me vi a mí mismo y me di cuenta que por todavía estaba semivestido, mientras ella se acomodaba, me quité el resto de la ropa.

- Esto ya no sirve – gemí cuando me quitó el condón y lo envolvió en uno de los pañuelos que había en su mesita de noche.

Disfruté viendo a su redondo redondo mientras iba al baño y me acomodé con una de mis manos detrás de mi cabeza para disfrutar mejor de la vista.

- ¿No te da asco tomar un condón usado?

- ¿Y porque debería de darme asco? – se sentó frente a mí aún desnuda.

Ella esperaba por mi respuesta pero era tan lógica que me pareció tonta - ¿Por qué está usado? – y quedé como un tonto al hacerlo sonar como una pregunta.

- Pero lo usaste para entrar en mí, tiene tanto tus jugos como los míos… y que me de asco es algo tan doble estándar… entre nosotros no tiene que haber asco – dio un pequeño bote sobre la cama consiguiendo que sus exquisitos pechos se llevaran toda mi atención -, ¡somos novios!

- Eres preciosa – la tomé como pude y la tiré sobre mí.

Ya era de tarde pero me quedan un par de horas con Bella y pensaba disfrutarlas al máximo. Nos besamos y disfrutamos de acariciarnos sin llegar a nada más, ambos éramos malditamente calientes pero también sabíamos disfrutar de aquellos momentos de solo caricias.

- Aquí falta algo.

Solo dejé que Bella se estirara lo suficiente como para tomar su papelillo, dejé que lo prendiera y que le diera la primera calada antes de tomarlo, pero no inhalé, el principio solamente me quedé viéndolo y de pronto un montón de dudas me invadieron.

- ¿Por qué fumas? – pregunté sin verla.

- ¿Por qué me gusta? – le di una calada y le pasé su papelillo. Pero no estaba satisfecho.

- Pero… no sé, es como raro que tengas tu plantita y que tu mamá y Emmett también fumen, además que sé que no lo haces muy seguido.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Me di media vuelta y me apoyé en un codo para verla mejor – A que estoy segurísimo que no lo haces solo por drogarte.

- La marihuana no es una droga dura – su voz sonó tan dura que me sentí obligado a explicarme.

- Me refiero a que estoy seguro de que no lo haces solo por recreación – Bella exhaló el humo que tenía en la boca y asintió -, no sé, amor… lo siento, supongo que estoy desvariando.

Quise cambiar el tema al ver que ella no reaccionaba. Pero hoy, al ver a Jared y sus amigos me di cuenta que la plantita de Bella no estaba ni cerca a la mierda de ellos o a la del puto de Marco, la plantita de Bella era algo completamente diferente, pero también podían ser ideas mías, le había dado muchas vueltas a todo el asunto de la droga y aunque fuera natural, la marihuana también era un tipo.

- ¿Sabes que la marihuana también se usa para efectos medicinales, no?

Asentí pero no dije nada, solo la vi mirar su papelillo y darle una nueva calada, fijó su vista en el techo pero por más que yo quisiera, no podía dejar de verla al rostro.

- Pues digamos que no siempre se usa solo por recreación y aunque en esta casa lo hacemos… esa no es la principal función de mi plantita.

- Bella – sentí el nudo en mi garganta y un frio recorrer por mi espalda -, estás… ¿enferma?

- No – ella suspiró y volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia mí -, es mi mamá… ella es la que está enferma – la vi cerrar los ojos con tanta fuerza que me dolió a mi -, está muy enferma, Edward.

Vi como sus ojitos se aguaron en cuanto los abrió, pero me costó un par de segundos reaccionar y abrazarla, la apegué a mi pecho y consolé hasta que su tímido sollozo comenzó a menguar, no dejé de acariciarle la espalda ni de darle besos en su cabello, quería darle espacio y la verdad es que no sabía que decir, eran tantas las preguntas que tenía que no hallaba por dónde empezar.

Dejé que su cuerpo se rindiera en mis brazos y que su respiración se acompasara. Una vez que la vi dormida, me levanté, no sin antes besarla en los labios, y me fui a buscarle algo para tomar. Lamentablemente, mi cabeza estaba tan en otra parte que no me acordé de ponerme ropa y solo fui consciente de mi desnudez cuando me topé de frente con el siempre bueno de Garrett.

- ¿No tienes ropa?

- ¿Y tú no tienes casa?

Desde que se había instalado en esta casa hace un par de días, que Garrett se aseguraba de pasearse cada vez que yo estaba cerca, lo que últimamente era bastante seguido.

Al ver su incomodidad, no me interesó taparme, solo me encogí de hombros y me crucé de brazos – Yo estoy donde esté mi chica.

- Bella es mucho más inteligente que esto – me fulminó con la mirada y yo solo pude reír. Sobre todo porque su camiseta de lunares me estaba distrayendo.

- Lo sé – le guiñé un ojo -, sobre todo cuando me enteré que te dejó.

- Sabes que las cosas no fueron así – se me acercó un paso pero yo ni me inmuté -, nuestro amor va mas allá del tiempo que pasemos separados, somos almas gemelas, nos pertenecemos juntos.

- Puedes esperar todo lo que quieras Garrett, pero no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejar ir a mi chica.

- Ya veremos cómo resulta todo eso, porque por ahora, yo no tengo intenciones de moverme de aquí.

Cambié el peso de un pie a otro, agradecí que la vista de Garrett estuviera concentrada en mis ojos – Pensé que eras un vividor pero no tanto… mira que venir a vivir de tu exnovia y su familia, eso sí que se llama no tener cojones.

- Yo sí que trabajo, niño bonito – dio un nuevo paso pero tampoco me moví -, y aunque mi trabajo no es como el tuyo, créeme, es mucho más decente.

Traté de no parecer nervioso ni nada, él solo estaba hablando por hablar porque no había forma de que supiera de mi _"trabajo"_ – Sí, supongo que cualquier cosa es más decente que ser reponedor de un supermercado – me encogí de hombros -, pero yo no me avergüenzo de mi trabajo.

- Sí, claro…

- ¡Garrett! – escuché la voz de Emmett y supe que era el momento para irme.

Ahora, un poco más consciente de mi desnudez me di media vuelta y regresé a la habitación, lo primero que hice fue ponerme mi bóxer porque, aunque amaba provocar a Garrett, no me interesaba asustar a Renée o a Emmett.

Y aunque no me gustó para nada la conversación que acababa de tener con Garrett, procuré dejarla pasar y me acosté al lado de mi chica dispuesto a consolarla en cuanto despertara.

Quería saber lo que tenía Renée, pero me asustaba mucho, no solo por mi dulce ángel, sino que también por mi madre, porque cada día que pasaba, estaba más seguro de que esas dos se amaban con locura.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Capítulo por fin :)**

**Mil gracias a todas las que aún leen y no me han abandonado.**

**Y miles de gracias a Erica, mi beta, que aunque me gané tabla, no me abandona.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
